Aulas Particulares
by Lina.Johnny.Black
Summary: Draco Malfoy não é um professor muito agradável e se diverte transformando a vida dos alunos em um inferno, mas principalmente a de Teddy Lupin, que resolve acabar com essa tirania. E com isso envolve Fred e Victoire Weasley em um enorme problema...
1. E No princípio

Capítulo 1 – E No Princípio...

Vou ser expulso de Hogwarts.

Não sou o aluno mais exemplar do mundo, sabe? Não tiro notas excelentes, no terceiro ano eu pus fogo em cinquenta por cento da Floresta Proibida – o que causou uma enorme briga pela minha cabeça entre os sátiros, aranhas gigantes e o Ministério. Como eu iria saber que se você misturar a Poção Veritaserum com a Poção da Mentira vai dar um enorme cogumelo explosivo com potência de 15 ogivas? – e ontem eu transformei o zelador Filch em um camelo voador. Mas quem não faz isso?

É completamente normal que qualquer jovem, no auge dos seus 17 anos, "acidentalmente" derrube a Poção do Amor dentro do caldeirão de comida na cozinha dos elfos e acabe criando uma certa...hum...confusão animalesca de pessoas com hormônios aflorados no meio do Salão Principal.

Portanto, quando eu digo "vou ser expulso de Hogwarts" é porque fiz algo realmente terrível.

Digo, no início foi divertido (não conte para Vicky que eu no fundo achei divertido) e se tivessem contado que outras pessoas fizeram o que fiz, eu teria rido, mas parando para analisar... acho que isso é crime.

Ok.

Vou voltar ao princípio.

Era um dia normal em Hogwarts. Eu estava chamando uma menina do sexto ano para sair, enquanto meu melhor amigo Fred George pendurava um aluno de cabeça para baixo e mostrava suas belas roupas íntimas de carneirinho.

- Ei, Ted! Olha isso. Acho que nosso amiguinho precisa de roupas novas. – olhei para trás e vi que o garoto estava com a cueca furada.

- Eca, FG! – eu desviei o olhar. – Acabei de tomar café da manhã. Sem falar que temos damas no recinto. – apontei para minha linda companhia.

- Ah, desculpe. – ele riu e colocou o garoto de volta no chão. O menino saiu correndo e ele veio até mim. – Vamos Ted. Temos aula _dele,_ lembra?

- Ah cara... – suspirei. – Depois eu falo com você. – sussurrei no ouvido da menina, que deu uma risada e foi andando para sua aula. – Por que ele dedica a vida a acabar com a minha?

- Porque ele gosta. Vamos. Se chegarmos um minuto depois do horário, vamos ganhar outra detenção.

Fui andando lentamente e jogando balas para o alto e tentando pegar alguma com a boca. Não sou muito bom nisso.

- Para que a pressa? Mais uma, menos uma... além do mais, esqueceu qual é a meta da nossa vida? Ultrapassar os Marotos em número de detenção.

- E meu pai e meu tio.

- Ah é...mas eles eram mestres. E para isso temos que nos esforçar mais.

- Eu sei...mas não com _ele._

Finalmente chegamos em frente a porta da Masmorra onde tínhamos aula de poções. Eu amo poções e um dia pretendo – sim, me dói dizer, mas sinto que esse é meu destino – lecionar essa matéria. Infelizmente, ela era dada pelo pior professor que Hogwarts já teve. E nisso eu incluo os Comensais da Morte, na época dos tios de FG, Snape e o professor Quirrel que tinha uma cabeça igual ao trakinas meio-a-meio: Metade Quirrel, metade Voldemort. Nada agradável de se ver.

A porta estava fechada, então tentamos abrir sorrateiramente e nos esgueirar até a última fileira. Aparentemente, tudo tinha dado certo. Até que notei quem estava ao meu lado.

- Oi, _idiotes_. – droga.

- Oi, Vicky. – sorri. – Uau! Você está maravilhosa hoje, sabia?

Victoire é prima de FG e é tão inteligente que McGonagall permitiu que ela fosse ter aulas com o quinto ano (série dela) E com o sétimo. Eu não suporto estar em UMA turma...imagina duas!

Além de inteligente, ela é incrivelmente linda. Sua mãe é parte veela, então acho que ela pegou o gene da mãe, apesar de eu achar a Fleur mais bonita. E seu pai é Gui Weasley e acho que sua contribuição foi apenas o cabelo ruivo.

Mas nunca vi uma menina mais metida, sebosa e irritante quanto Victoire.

- E você está a mesma coisa ridícula de sempre. Quando vai cortar o cabelo?

- Ahh...não sei. No mesmo dia em que você parar com esse sotaque francês falso. SUA mãe é francesa e não você.

- E daí? Sou bilíngue! – falou toda orgulhosa.

- Por isso mesmo não deveria ter sotaque. E quando não está em Hogwarts você consegue falar "idiota" muito bem.

- _Idiote. _– ela revirou os olhos.

- Não, não é assim. – sorri.

Não sei por qual motivo ela me odeia tanto. Só sei que é muito divertido retribuir o ódio.

No ano passado, na "festa do amor" (sabe? O dia da poção e tal), eu e FG obviamente não comemos e nem bebemos nada. Ficamos apenas nos divertindo, observando as pessoas ficarem loucas e fazer do Castelo uma verdadeira festa de Baco – se é que vocês me entendem.

E então, enquanto eu ria de duas garotas que tentavam beijar FG, Victoire me agarrou. Foi um dia bastante educativo...e bom. Mas então, depois que o efeito da poção passou, ela me deu um tapa e começou a ser má comigo. Mais do que já era.

- Você podia pelo menos mudar a cor patética do seu cabelo.

- Qual o seu problema com o meu cabelo? Você não se importou com ele no ano passado. – sorri e ela ficou muito vermelha.

Ah é. Esqueci de comentar. Sou um metamorfomago. Herança de mamãe.

Gosto muito de deixar meu cabelo grande e preto, mas hoje mudei para azul e estilo punk.

- Você está parecendo aqueles tatuadores trouxas. Só falta o piercing de touro no nariz e tatuagens no braço.

- Não seja por isso. – fechei os olhos e apareceram exatamente as coisas que ela disse.

- Lupin. – uma voz grossa e que eu odiava, chamou meu nome. Instantaneamente, meu cabelo voltou ao normal e as tatuagens e o piercing sumiram. – Você pode me dizer quais são os ingredientes básicos para a Poção do Morto-Vivo?

- Claro, querido professor Malfoy. Losna, raízes de valeriana e de asfodelo em pó e vagem suporífera.

- Hunf. – ele virou de volta para o quadro.

- Ei! Eu não mereceria pontos?

- Calado! Você tem que se dar por satisfeito por eu não lhe dar uma detenção!

- Detenção? O que eu fiz?

- Está conversando na minha aula e chegou atrasado! Agora, cale-se ou irá agora mesmo limpar o Corujal! – virou-se novamente e eu transformei meu rosto em um focinho de porco e fiquei o imitando.

Os outros alunos começaram a rir e ele virou antes que eu pudesse voltar ao normal.

- Menos 50 pontos para Grifinória. – sorriu.

- 50 PONTOS?

- 60! E se reclamar, perde 100!

- Isso é...

- Cala a boca! – Victoire me puxou fisgando suas unhas no meu braço. – Quer que fiquemos sem nada, seu imbecil?

- Mas isso é injusto!

- É claro que é, mas ele é o professor. Então fique quieto e preste atenção na aula.

Odeio, odeio, odeio o professor Draco Malfoy.

Disseram que ele mudou depois que Harry Potter salvou sua medíocre vida no dia em que Voldemort foi morto, mas eu o acho um completo tirano. Harry deveria tê-lo deixado virar carvãozinho.

Mal sabia eu que, em breve, eu iria pessoalmente me vingar dele. Mesmo que involuntariamente. Ou não tão involuntariamente assim...

* * *

><p><strong>Oi pessoal. Eis-me aqui com uma nova fic. Sei que eu tinha dito que a postaria quando a do Tom acabasse, mas não aguentei esperar . eu e minha ansiedade...tsc tsc tsc<strong>

**Espero que gostem da nova aventura do Teddy e dessa vez não haverá atrasos como na outra. Ela já está completinha, então vou postar toda semana (a não ser que alguma catástrofe aconteça, então não será culpa minha).**

**E não sei se vocês entenderam a parte da "festa de Baco", mas é que eu não quis escrever bacanal rs. É um nome muito feio, apesar de que significa exatamente isso: festa de Baco. O deus grego do vinho e dos vagabundos. Em suas festas TUDO acontecia...tudo mesmo...**

**Bem, deixem reviews...pleeeeease. E espero encontrar a Dani prongs aqui rs. Ela que insistiu tanto para ler mais uma fic do Fred George. **

**Beijos.**

**PS: Eu jurava que o nome da Vicky era Victorie, mas descobri que é Victoire. Na minha outra fic está errado, mas como não tenho mais os documentos aqui ou no pc, não tenho como consertar . Vai ficar assim mesmo.  
><strong>


	2. Saindo Do Sério

Capítulo 2 – Saindo do Sério.

No fim da aula, Fred estava meio irritado.

- O que foi?

- Nada. – então Victoire passou por nós com uma amiga e Fred a seguiu com o olhar.

Às vezes eu esqueço que ele é apaixonado por Victoire desde os 10 anos. Sei o que vocês devem estar pensando com suas bocas escancaradas e olhos horrorizados: "Mas pelos céus! Eles são primos!" e eu pergunto: e daí?

Primos não são irmãos, sem contar que, como eu já disse, ela é metade (ou seria um quarto, já que a mãe dela já é metade...?) veela. E ninguém resiste a isso. A não ser eu.

Ok. Eu não resisto, mas acho que minha vontade de conhecer várias garotas é mais forte do que a atração dela. Sem contar que ela me dá nos nervos.

Em todo caso, ele sempre fica irritado quando eu e Vicky brigamos e eu menciono a "festa". Acho que ele tinha esperanças de que nessa festa ela ficasse com ele.

- Ei, FG. Não fica assim. Vamos chamar umas meninas para sair sábado, ou sei lá...

- Não, obrigado. – ele respondeu de forma depressiva.

- Ahhh vamos. É a Victoire! Ela não merece sua tristeza.

- Tem razão. – ele sorriu. – Sabe, acho que já sei quem podemos perturbar.

- É assim que se fala! Quem?

Ele ficou calado, sorrindo, enquanto admirava nosso mais adorado alvo de azarações e o motivo principal do professor nos detestar: Scorpius Malfoy.

- Perfeito.

Fomos andando até ele. Estava sozinho e indefeso, e com seus 13 anos, não sabe muito se defender de nós.

- Olá, Scorpie. Tudo bem?

Ele virou sobressaltado e apontou a varinha para mim.

- O que vocês querem? Meu pai já disse para vocês manterem distância!

- E nós já falamos para você parar de usar blondo, no entanto...seu cabelo ainda está igual ao da Barbie Vai A Praia. – Fred falou divertido.

- Eu estou cansado de vocês me humilharem!

- Olha que coisa! Os Grifinórios de 11 anos, que você persegue, também.

- Ei vamos brincar de pega-escorpião? – perguntei fazendo com que ele se transformasse nesse animal e ficasse girando no ar. Ele tentava o tempo todo nos atingir com sua cauda envenenada. – Epa, nem pense nisso.

- Aliás, o que seu pai tinha na cabeça quando colocou seu nome de "Scorpius"? É horrível!

- E errado. Escorpião em latim é scorpio e não scorpius.

- Mas também, Draco é um nome assustador. – Fred riu e olhou para mim, que concordei. Infelizmente não estávamos a sós.

- Que bom que me acha assustador, senhor Weasley. Porque se não soltar meu filho agora, serei de fato, muito pior.

Olhamos para trás e demos de cara com nosso querido professor.

Ele nos olhava de forma tão fulminante, que parecia que iria nos matar apenas com o olhar. Confesso que senti...hum...calafrio.

Como havíamos sido distraídos, o feitiço que prendia Scorpius no ar se desfez e ele caiu em cima do meu ombro.

- Ah droga! – dei um tapa nele e o joguei longe, com medo daquela cauda afiada.

- E ainda bate no meu filho? Você está perdido Lupin.

* * *

><p>- Eu vou contar para a McGonagall! – Fred largou sua pena na mesa, irritado e com dor. As costas das suas mãos estavam vermelho vivo e continham a mesma frase que na minha mão "Sou um aluno idiota e devo respeitar meu querido professor Malfoy". E devo dizer que, com essa frase imensa, minha mão estava tomada por letrinhas escarlates.<p>

- Pensa pelo lado bom. – falei fazendo uma careta, enquanto as letras sumiam para reaparecer assim que eu tocava o pergaminho com a pena "especial".

- Que lado bom?

- Estou tentando lembrar...

Ficamos mais duas horas naquela tortura absurda, até que a porta se abriu e o sorriso seboso do professor, invadiu a sala.

- E então? Gostaram da pena que uma coleguinha minha do Ministério emprestou?

- Ô! Maravilhosa! – falei debochado e com muita raiva. – Pode nos emprestar para usarmos no Scorpius quando ele virar gente de novo? Vou fazê-lo escrever "Devo deixar de ser um ser inútil e metido e parar de perturbar grifinórios. PS: meu pai é um carrasco."

- Menos 50 pontos para Grifinória. – ele estava sério, mas logo em seguida voltou a sorrir. – Está liberado, Weasley. Lupin, mais três horas aqui.

- O que? – olhei para minha mão em carne viva. Mais cinco minutos e ela provavelmente cairia do meu braço! Eu não aguentaria três horas! – Já são 9 da noite! Já se passou uma hora do horário de irmos dormir.

- Quem mandou ser atrevido? Weasley! Para fora! – ele gritou. Fred me olhou sem saber o que fazer. Provavelmente não queria me deixar ali sozinho sendo castigado em doses homeopáticas, mas ou era isso, ou sofrer nas mãos do Malfoy. Fiz que sim com a cabeça, indicando que estava tudo bem e ele saiu esfregando a mão.

Nas próximas três horas, passei em um sofrimento calado. Não daria esse gostinho a ele. Malfoy ficou o tempo todo lendo umas folhas de arquivo, até que, quando eu estava perto de terminar, ele falou para mim sem levantar os olhos do pergaminho:

- Olha o que encontrei. Remus Lupin, monitor-chefe da Grifinória. Detenção número 157. Quebrou a janela da torre norte. Hunf. Sempre um vândalo idiota. – minha mão involuntariamente se fechou ignorando toda a dor. Mas fingi não ouvir e continuei a escrever. – Junto com aquele patético Sirius Black, traidor do sangue e James Potter. – na hora de dizer o nome do pai de Harry, Malfoy pareceu diminuir a voz. Acho que ainda guardava um sentimento de gratidão pelo que ele havia feito. Ainda assim, isso não o fazia uma pessoa melhor.

Como eu não respondia, ele continuou:

- Eu não o conheci muito bem, graças a Merlin, mas tive aulas com ele. Foram as aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas mais patéticas que já vi. Sem falar que era um perigo em potencial...Dumbledore deveria estar mesmo caducando ao colocar um lobisomem para lecionar em Hogwarts. Mas também... para quem deixou aquele irracional do Hagrid morar aqui, isso não é nada. Dois animais. Outro perigo é aquela menina Weasley. O pai não é um lobisomem totalmente, mas nunca se sabe. Pode ter atacado a própria filha.

Minha veia da têmpora direita estava latejando. Levei minha mão até o bolso e apertei minha varinha. O ódio crescendo.

- Além de animal, seu pai era pedófilo sabia? – ele riu. - A desastrada da sua mãe metamorfomaga, sabe...de quem você adotou essa anomalia, era muitos anos mais nova do que seu pai. Um casal de aberração mesmo. Ouvi dizer que ela tropeçou na batalha, jogando o feitiço que iria para um Comensal, no Lupin. E depois foi acertada. Patética.

- CALA A BOCA! CALA A BOCA OU EU TE MATO! – essas palavras saíram tão rápidas da minha boca, que quando eu vi, já tinham sido ditas. Eu estava de pé, com a varinha apontada para o peito de Malfoy. – Se você disser mais alguma coisa sobre qualquer um que eu ame, eu não vou medir as consequências. – ta. Sei que pode ter sido precipitado, mas poxa! Eu estava cego de raiva! Aquele loiro oxigenado consegue tirar qualquer um do sério.

- Ame? Como você pode amar pessoas que nem mesmo conheceu? – ele soltou uma gargalhada irônica. – Soube que seu pai queria abandonar sua mãe quando descobriu que estava grávida de você. Acho que ficou apavorado com a ideia de ter como filho uma mistura de metamorfomago com lobisomem. Coisa medonha.

Eu não pensei.

Simplesmente larguei minha varinha e parti para cima dele. Não queria feitiços. Queria que ele sentisse minha dor. A dor da minha mão e a minha dor...bem...não física.

Só consegui dar um soco. E então, senti que voava para trás e batia na parede.

- Muito imprudente, Lupin. – ele limpava o sangue no canto da boca e sorria. – Acho que alguém vai ser expulso por agredir um professor.

* * *

><p><strong>Malfoy mala. Odeio os Malfoy.<br>**

**Sei que muitos no ff gostam, mas sinceramente...por que? Qual a graça que vocês veem no Draco? **

**Em todo caso, esse soco do Teddy ainda não é o motivo central da fic. A coisa terrível que ele disse que fez. Mas é um...como posso dizer...estopim para a situação toda rs.**

**Review:**

**Leather00Jack - Quando li seu nick pela primeira vez achei que fosse "LeatherFace" rsrsrs Eu teria medo de você...  
>Ahhhh adorei seu review. Eu realmente não sabia (ou não lembrava. Às vezes as pessoas me contam coisas, ou eu leio coisas, eu esqueço e depois quando ouço a informação de novo parece ser nova rs. Sim, sou louca) do significado do nome da Vicky.<br>E perdoe minha ignorância, mas o que seria PO? Li essa sigla no seu perfil também, mas não entendi sua explicação. (sim, além de louca sou meio lerda)  
>Espero que continue gostando da fic ^^<strong>

**Beijos  
><strong>


	3. Broncas

Capítulo 3 – Broncas.

Eu estava no gabinete de McGonagall e ela me olhava de forma maligna. Andava de lá para cá enquanto Malfoy falava e eu ficava admirando meus belos sapatos.

Quando eu disse que seria expulso de Hogwarts, não foi sobre esse fato. Foi algo pior...mas essa situação também não estava nada boa para o meu lado.

Eu achava que ficar calado era um bom esquema, já que ninguém me deixaria falar mesmo e afinal de contas, eu fiz uma besteira dantesca. Iria esperar o professor terminar de falar suas mentiras para depois me defender.

- ...e então, do nada, enquanto eu lia o Profeta Diário, esse delinquente me atacou! E só o que eu mandei fazer foi escrever umas palavras em um pedaço de pergaminho!

- Que mentira! – ok. Acho que não consegui seguir muito bem minha própria tática. – Não foi do nada! Ele ficou me provocando falando dos meus pais e do pai da Vicky! Sem falar que eu não estava "apenas escrevendo em um pedaço de pergaminho". – o remedei revirando os olhos. – Ele me fez usar uma pena absurda que fazia cortes na minha mão! Aqui. – mostrei para a diretora.

Ela olhou e depois se virou para Malfoy.

- Isso é verdade, professor?

- É claro que não! – ele respondeu. – Com toda a certeza ele fez isso em si mesmo com um feitiço, para me incriminar.

- Ah fala sério, né? – cruzei os braços, irritado. – Eu não me cortaria só para te culpar. Você não merece tanto. – sussurrei a última frase.

- Ora seu...

- Calados os dois! – McGonagall nos interrompeu. – Lupin irá ganhar uma detenção de uma semana limpando o escritório do Filch. Professor Malfoy...vamos conversar em particular.

Acho que essa era minha deixa para sair. Eu que não iria contradizer a tia Minerva.

Fechei a porta e fui em direção ao dormitório.

Fred estava encostado na cama com a mão dentro de uma tigela. Vicky estava fazendo carinho em sua cabeça e conversava baixinho com ele, com aquele sotaque francês falso.

- Vocês foram muito _idiotes_ irritando um professor! Lupin mais ainda.

- Obrigado pelo elogio. – falei, sentando na cama ao lado.

- Ei cara! – Fred tomou um susto com minha repentina aparição e quase deixou o pote cair. Ficou vermelho. Acho que interrompi um momento feliz para ele. – Onde você estava? Ficamos preocupados.

- Correção: _você_ ficou preocupado. Eu não estava nem aí. – Vicky jogou os cabelos para trás e levantou o nariz, mostrando indiferença.

- Bem, eu estava acabando com minha mão. – mostrei aquilo que mais parecia um pedaço de carne moída e crua do que um membro do meu corpo. – E no escritório da McGonagall.

- O que? – os dois falaram juntos.

- É...eu...hum...dei um soco no professor.

Foi engraçado, tenho que admitir. Os dois ficaram em total estado de choque, me olhando de boca aberta e com olhos arregalados. Fiquei esperando alguém dizer alguma coisa durante alguns minutos. Até que Fred exclamou:

- Você o que?

- Eu sempre soube que você era burro, Lupin, - Vicky me olhava com um ar de "será que ele é mentalmente perigoso e devo me arriscar com palavras rudes?" – mas você passou dos limites.

- Eu sei. – concordei. – Mas ele ficou me provocando...

- Não importa! – ela disse.

- E falou dos meus pais...

- Sei que é difícil, mas...

- E do seu.

- O que? – ela parou o discurso.

- Ele falou sobre seu pai ser um quase lobisomem e que você poderia ser uma ameaça já que não sabemos se ele te mordeu.

Novamente um silêncio constrangedor.

- Você...defendeu a minha honra? – ela parecia mais assustada do que agradecida.

- Não foi bem a sua honra... – ela me deu um beijo no rosto.

- Obrigada. Mas não vai acostumando. – virou-se e saiu.

Bem, eu não a defendi. Só me irritei quando ele falou aquilo do meu pai e da minha mãe. Mas eu que não estragaria sua alegria contando isso, não é?

Quem não ficou muito feliz foi Fred, mas conseguiu disfarçar.

- Quer um pouco de poção na mão? A sua está horripilante!

- Quero. – peguei a tigela e o alívio foi imediato. Parecia que estava tudo bem e que eu não havia sido torturado nas últimas cinco horas. De repente percebi algo estranho. Eram quase onze da noite e não havia ninguém no dormitório. – Onde está todo mundo, FG?

- Ah...estão fazendo o trabalho de Poções.

- Que trabalho? – falei olhando para dentro da tigela. Aquelas marcas ficariam ainda por um booom tempo.

- Do mês passado. É para sexta-feira e ele é gigante. E vai valer como 50% da nossa nota do NIEM. Já fiz o meu há duas semanas.

- O que? Como eu não sei desse trabalho? Onde ele está? – larguei a tigela no chão que se estilhaçou em milhares de pedacinhos. Saí tirando tudo do meu malão, desesperado.

- Bem, você não vai achar.

- Por que?

- Lembra que mês passado, Malfoy te deu uma detenção bem no dia do jogo da Grifinória contra a Sonserina? Então de raiva, você usou o trabalho para forrar a gaiola da sua coruja. E depois fez um aviãzinho e jogou no escritório do Filch.

- Ah...porcaria!

Não queria nem saber como de repente, meu amigo de farra e tão irresponsável quanto eu, já tinha feito o trabalho. A única coisa que me vinha em mente era: Malfoy ia ter mais um motivo para me dar detenção. E se eu tiver que repetir aula com ele, eu juro que desisto e viro mendigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo curtinho né? E no ff sempre parece menor ainda... mas mesmo sendo curto, espero que tenham achado legal. <strong>

**Cara, como eu odeio ler fics minhas antigas rs. Eu sempre evito fazer isso, porque vejo erros e me dá agonia. Fico pensando: por que escrevi isso? Mas não tenho como mudar...porque o arquivo original já foi deletado do meu pc. Eu deleto assim que completo a fic. Então, se vocês lerem fics minhas e verem erros, não ligue. Às vezes escrevo rápido e acabo não notando nos erros e agora não posso mais consertar.**

**Em todo caso:**

**LadyProngs24 - kkkkkkkk "Draco, o gostoso" quase me matou agora. Isso me lembrou aqueles nomes de reis: "Timóteo, o terrível" (sim, eu AMO Cordel Encantado. É a novela mais linda que já existiu e nunca será superada. E quem não gosta é bobão U.U). Eu também nunca o imaginei como professor, mas para ter um professor mais chatonildo que o Snape tinha que ser alguém nesse nível e que fosse conhecido, se não não teria graça. Imagina se o professor fosse o "José Raimundo". Ninguém conhece...não tem graça rs.  
>Hum...danadinha...queria estar lá com os dois, né? rsrsrs to brincando ^^ eu queria estar com o Sirius *.*<strong>

**Review 2: Draco baby...seus apelidos são ótimos. Ah! Você viu que tem um filme novo que ainda vai sair no cinema que tem o Tom Felton? Eu esqueci qual é, mas parecia ser legal.  
>E eu não posso te responder esse negócio de com quem a Vicky vai ficar. É surpresa.<strong>

**Leather00Jack - Ahhh que óbvio...como não percebi antes? rs Eu sou horrível nisso. To aqui no ff há anos e até hoje não estou por dentro das gírias e abreviações do pessoal.  
>Desculpa...não queria te fazer odiá-lo. Bom, na verdade queria sim rs. Mas lá na frente eu tento amaciar um pouco essa malvadeza dele...mas só um pouco também.<br>E o Teddy teria batido mais...só não conseguiu ^^ **

**É isso.  
><strong>

**Beijos pessoas. Até semana que vem!  
><strong>


	4. O Maldito Trabalho

Capítulo 4 – O Maldito Trabalho.

Na sexta-feira eu já estava com olheiras gigantes e com tiques nervosos, com a quantidade de café que estava tomando para conseguir terminar o trabalho.

Não fazia mais nada a não ser escrever naquele pedaço de pergaminho idiota e maldizer Lucius e Narcisa por terem trazido ao mundo aquela coisa monstruosa que chamam de professor.

Eu estava fazendo os últimos retoques na mesa do Salão Principal. Enquanto todos comiam, ali estava o pobre Ted Lupin fazendo seu trabalho como o bom e aplicado aluno que é.

- Terminando em cima da hora? Tsc tsc tsc. – Vicky falou, olhando para a mesa por cima do meu ombro.

- Pelo menos estou fazendo... – disse estressado, nem um pouco afim de ouvir seus sermões.

- Deveria ter feito como eu. Fiz no mesmo dia em que ele passou. Fiquei sem dormir 24 horas, mas pelo menos estou tranquila.

- Bom para você. – ignorei. Minha mão escrevendo de forma frenética.

- E tenho certeza de que será o melhor trabalho da minha vida! – olhei para ela irritado e a vi sorrir triunfante. – Ganhar um Excepcional é pouco. – ela sentou ao meu lado sonhadora. – Malfoy vai pôr em um mural e...

- Olha! Parabéns para você, agora quer me deixar terminar o meu em paz? – bati na mesa. – Deus! Você é mesmo insuportável às vezes, sabia? Por que não vai logo para a Corvinal?

Ela me olhou ofendida, seus lábios tremeram. Então ela se virou bruscamente e saiu correndo para fora do Salão.

Sei que fui grosso, mas estava desesperado!

Moro com minha avó e poxa, ela já é uma senhora idosa. Imagina se recebe o recado de que reprovei no NIEM mais importante em minha vida acadêmica? A pobrezinha não resistiria a tanto desgosto.

De repente, sem eu perceber, o café da manhã sumiu. Os alunos começaram a levantar e Fred veio até mim.

- Ted? Está na hora da aula.

- NÃO! Eu ainda não terminei! – falei sem parar de escrever. Minha letra começou a se tornar ilegível e ficar mais garrancho do que já é.

- Vamos Ted...

- Tudo bem, tudo bem...só mais essa palavra...e...pronto! – sorri satisfeito. E então tudo veio de forma inusitada e rápida: fome, cansaço, dor no braço e um menino obeso correndo.

Mas o menino correndo foi o pior. Ele vinha com um monte de pergaminho de baixo do braço e segurando com a mão direita o vidro com tinta. E então a catástrofe.

Eu nem consegui gritar. Fiquei em total estado de choque.

Scorpion – tinha que ser! – pôs o pé na frente e exatamente como na cena de Free Willy, vi um corpo gordo caindo em câmera lenta em minha direção. Levantei o braço em pânico, não para acariciar sua barriga como no filme, mas sim para me proteger e proteger meu trabalho, mas já era tarde. Ele caiu em cima de mim e seu pote de tinta em meu pergaminho.

- De-desculpe. – o garoto me olhou assustado e saiu de cima de mim. – Você está bem?

Não consegui responder. Levantei rápido e olhei arrasado para meu árduo trabalho de dias sem sono e sem comida. Manchado de nanquim.

- Cara...você ta bem? – Fred me olhou preocupado.

- Meu...trabalho...

- Calma, não foi muita coisa. – ele correu até a mesa e apontou a varinha. – Podemos limpar. Vai demorar um pouco.

- Meu trabalho. – repeti como um molóide.

- Vai demorar alguns minutos, mas vai dar tudo certo.

O garoto, com medo de eu atacá-lo, catou seus pertences, abandonou o pote quase vazio de tinta e saiu correndo.

Finalmente saí do meu estado de estupor.

- Acha que consegue mesmo tirar a tinta? – perguntei esperançoso.

- Bem, pode ficar um pouco manchado, mas pelo menos vai dar para ler...se ele fizer um esforço. – ele disse tentando passar uma confiança que não sentia, afinal Draco não faz esforço para ajudar seus alunos.

- Tudo bem. – suspirei cansado. Nossa! Nunca senti tanto sono na vida. – Vamos para aula, antes que ele feche a porta e não nos deixe mais entrar.

Fred sugou com sua varinha mais um pouco de nanquim e corremos para a sala.

Chegamos na porta, quando ele estava olhando seu relógio e com a mão na maçaneta já ia fechando.

- Espera!

- Ora, ora, se não são os alunos mais pontuais de Hogwarts? – ele sorriu sarcástico. – Eu deveria deixá-los sem aula, mas como sou muito bonzinho, vou apenas tirar vinte pontos da Grifinória.

- O que? – eu parei de seguir para a carteira mais distante, minha preferida nas aulas dele, e olhei irritado para a frente. – São nove horas agora! Nem estamos atrasados.

- Sim, são nove horas agora, mas vocês estão sentados?

Respirei fundo e antes que eu pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, Fred me puxou pelo ombro e sussurrou.

- Vem, nós temos que acabar de limpar seu pergaminho.

Virei-me e sentei em meu lugar. Pegamos nossas varinhas e começamos a limpeza.

- Então, espero que todos tenham lembrado que hoje é a entrega do trabalho que conta como 50% de seu NIEM. Tenho certeza de que todos estarão terrivelmente medíocres, mas ainda assim sou obrigado a ler essas porcarias e ouvir suas asneiras. – eu não estava prestando muita atenção, quando meus ouvidos captaram um dado importante: - Quando eu chamar seu nome, venha aqui na frente e comece a apresentação.

COMOÉQUEÉ?

Ninguém tinha dito nada sobre apresentação! Eu já fiz muito em escrever, ele acha MESMO que eu entendi qualquer coisa que escrevi?

Eu e Fred nos entreolhamos em desespero e ouvi vários sussurros desesperados na sala. Vi Vicky, na carteira da frente, levantando a mão.

- Sim, senhorita Weasley? – ele falou em voz entediada.

- O senhor não havia dito nada sobre apresentação.

Dá-lhe Vicky!

- E daí? Se vocês fizeram trabalho, presume-se que sabem do que estão falando. Então não há nenhum mal nisso. A apresentação é uma prévia do que fizeram. Se estiver ruim, nem me darei o trabalho de ler.

- Mas isso não é justo! – ela reclamou. – Eu fiz um ótimo trabalho, mas não me preparei de forma devida para uma apresentação! Posso esquecer detalhes e...

- "Ótimo trabalho"? Desculpe-me, mas a senhorita possui diploma de professora de Poções?

- Não, mas...

- A senhorita já foi considerada pesquisadora pessoal do Ministério?

- Não, mas...

- Ou é algum tipo de gênio que conhece tudo que tive que aprender em muitos anos?

- Bem, quanto a isso... – ela começou.

- Não! – interrompeu. – A senhorita não é nada disso e nem nunca será, sabe por que? Porque é uma metida a sabichona e ninguém gosta de pessoas assim.

A sala toda ficou em silêncio e eu me senti ainda pior pelo que havia dito para ela mais cedo. Se soubesse que ia ser humilhada dessa forma, não teria falado aquilo. Pobrezinha.

- Muito bem. Quando eu chamar seu nome, venha aqui na frente. Lupin, Teodore. – ele me olhou e seus olhos transmitiam prazer macabro.

Levantei receoso e levei meu trabalho. Deixei em cima da escrivaninha e forcei a mente para lembrar o que eu havia escrito. Droga! Eu nem lembrava do tema!

- Hum...er...oi para todos. – disfarcei. Fiquei alguns minutos enrolando e falando algumas asneiras. Contei uma piadinha e quando Malfoy revirou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça para fazer alguma anotação, peguei minha varinha e sem ninguém ver, murmurei um feitiço. Eu o havia criado com Fred nas férias passadas e se provaram muito úteis em provas.

As letras se levantavam do pergaminho, sem que ninguém notasse, e entrava em minha mente. De repente eu sabia tudo.

Comecei a citar cada detalhe e Malfoy levantou a cabeça surpreso. Quando eu terminei, ele forçou os lábios e apenas disse:

- Sente-se Lupin. Weasley, Fred.

Ele fez o mesmo que eu e tenho certeza de que Malfoy ficaria por muito tempo sem saber o que havia acontecido conosco e como poderia nos dar zero.

Finalmente foi a vez de Vicky.

- Weasley, Victoire.

Antes que ela levantasse, sussurrei em seu ouvido:

- Use o feitiço "_levatmens"._

Ela levantou, tremia dos pés a cabeça e como nós, colocou seu enorme pergaminho na escrivaninha.

Fiquei com muita pena dela, pois lembrei que apesar de querer mostrar sua superioridade e de como era confiante, ela tinha pavor de falar em público.

- Sem o sotaque francês, por favor. Odeio franceses. – Malfoy falou sem nem a olhar.

Ela começou a falar e sua voz parecia um fio fininho e delicado. Esqueceu realmente dos sotaques, mas às vezes em vez de inglês, começava a falar rapidamente em francês.

- Já chega, senhorita Weasley. Isso já basta.

- Mas eu não terminei.

- Foi o suficiente. Sente-se.

Ela sentou e pôs o rosto entre as mãos. O professor chamou outro aluno e aproveitei para sussurrar novamente para Vicky.

- Por que não usou o feitiço?

- Eu...não sei. Não consegui pensar em nada. E eu não queria trapacear. Não é certo.

- O que ele faz conosco é certo? – falei indignado.

- Eu sei, mas mesmo assim.

- Vicky, com ele não se pode jogar limpo.

- Tem razão. – ela disse. Nunca esperei ouvi-la falar essas duas palavras. Incrível. – Eu odeio o Malfoy.

Uau. Esse dia será histórico.

* * *

><p><strong>Oi ^^<strong>

**Sei que está demorando para mostrar o que Teddy fez de tão terrível, mas é que primeiro tenho que mostrar o porquê de ele ter feito. Ele teve uma justificativa. E também para vocês ficarem do lado deles achando Malfoy irritante rs.**

**Particularmente gosto muito desse capítulo por causa da parte do Free Willy. Eu não lembro quase nada desse filme, mas a única cena que lembro é justamente essa que descrevi, porque foi uma das mais parodiadas do cinema rs. Essa e "Luke, eu sou seu pai" do Star Wars rs.**

**Bem, espero que mesmo demorando para aparecer o motivo, vocês estejam gostando. Reviews:**

**LadyProngs24 - rsrsrsrs conheço uma menina que veio de São Paulo aqui pro Rio para ver o Tom Felton na semana da estreia de HP. Como eu nem gosto muito dele, não quis ir. Mas se fosse o Rupert eu ia lá COM CERTEZA!  
>Po, eu ia adorar essa poção também U.U Terça-feira tava no ponto de ônibus, ele tava demorando então cometi a burrice de pegar uma kombi rs. Quando eu saí e fui estender a mão para pegar meu troco, o cara da frente que também estava saindo, fechou a porta com a maior força do mundo e quase quebrou meus dedos. E o cara ainda perguntou: machucou? Eu, com os olhos cheios de lágrima, segurando meu dedo latejante, consegui falar com uma voz super fina: não... e fui embora rs. Ta doendo até hoje.<br>Ah! Você não sabe o que está perdendo! A novela das seis é a coisa mais linda do mundo! *.* É a história da Bela Adormecida Nordestina rs.  
>Sim, a Vicky é assim rs. Um pouco irritante, mas no fundo as pessoas gostam de pessoas irritantes. Se não gostassem não veriam House.<br>PS: não sei de onde tirei José Raimundo. Foi o que me veio na cabeça rs **

**Beijos e até semana que vem ^^**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS \o/  
><strong>


	5. Eu Faço Uma Coisa Muito Feia

Capítulo 5 – Eu Faço Uma Coisa Muito Feia.

O fim de semana foi horrível.

Na sexta-feira à noite, caí na cama como uma pedra e só fui acordar na manhã seguinte na hora do almoço.

Desci as escadas que nem um zumbi, meu cabelo parecendo palha velha e sem graça, sem corte algum e as roupas todas mal colocadas. Vicky descia de seu dormitório ao mesmo tempo e parecia ainda pior do que eu. Tinha os olhos vermelhos como se tivesse chorado a noite toda.

- Bom dia.

- Não há nada de bom no dia. – ela me respondeu mal humorada.

- É eu sei. Mas é o costume. – respondi. Sentamos ao mesmo tempo no sofá e ficamos olhando a lareira apagada.

- Onde está o Fred? – percebi que ela ainda estava sem sotaque. Devia estar realmente muito arrasada.

Dei de ombros, cansado demais para falar.

Ficamos mais alguns segundos em silêncio, quando o buraco da passagem da Mulher Gorda se abriu e Fred entrou sorridente.

- Bom dia! – o olhamos como se ele tivesse nos ofendido e não respondemos nada. – Que caras são essas?

- A cara de alguém que não dorme há dois dias.

- E de quem se esforçou que nem uma louca para ter o trabalho destruído por um professor cruel.

- Pensem pelo lado positivo!

- E qual seria? – falamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Já passou! Agora é só estudar para os NIEMs.

- Vem cá, FG. Você foi contrato pelo Malfoy para nos torturar no fim de semana? – perguntei irritado.

- Não. Mas olha! Estamos quase no fim do ano e em breve não precisaremos mais ver Draco Malfoy!

É, isso me animou.

- Tem razão. Eu poderei voltar e tacar ovos podres nele sem levar uma detenção! – sorri.

- Isso! – ele disse. – E agora? Vamos dar uma volta nos jardins?

- Não, obrigada. – Vicky parecia ainda deprimida. – Vou voltar para o quarto.

- Mas você está lá o dia inteiro. – Fred respondeu, preocupado.

- E daí? – ela respondeu e subiu batendo a porta com força.

- Coitada. – ele disse.

- É. Vamos dar uma volta?

- Ah...eu queria dar uma volta com ela.

- Poxa! Então é assim? Me joga de lado quando não precisa mais? – fiz cara de traído.

Ele riu.

- Está bem. Vamos.

Chegamos no hall de entrada quando lembrei de uma coisa.

- Ah! Poderíamos treinar quadribol, não é? Nenhum time reservou a quadra!

- Boa ideia! Vamos pegar as vassouras. – ele disse animado.

- Não. Deixa que eu pego e você fica lá no campo, assim você assegura para a gente.

- Ok. – ele correu porta afora e eu subi as escadas correndo.

Estava passando por um corredor vazio e uma sala fechada, quando ouvi uma voz que era terrivelmente conhecida, dizendo:

- Estou cansado. Vou na cozinha pegar comida com um elfo-doméstico.

- Ah, eu também vou, Draco. – essa era McGonagall. – Preciso esticar as pernas. Estão formigando.

Eu já estava me preparando para ir logo embora – não queria ver Malfoy tão cedo na minha frente – quando ouvi um comentário interessante vindo dele:

- Mas e as provas? Um aluno pode entrar.

- Ninguém vai entrar aqui. Vou trancar e além do mais, eles estão muito preocupados em namorar e nadar no lago.

- Hunf...alunos. – Draco falou com desprezo.

- Sim! – McGonagall respondeu animada. Aparentemente não percebeu o tom de voz dele. – Sente saudades dessa época?

- Não mesmo. Além do mais...fiz coisas vergonhosas... – ficaram em um silêncio constrangedor, até que a diretora interrompeu:

- E então? Vamos?

- Uhum. – rapidamente me escondi atrás de uma tapeçaria e esperei que os passos se afastassem. Pelo que ouvi, o feitiço que McGonagall usou era o mais simples.

A tentação era grande e eu não podia deixar aquela oportunidade escapar.

Cheguei perto da porta, apontei minha varinha e disse:

- _Alohomora._

Ouvi um clique e minha respiração falhou.

* * *

><p>Eu corria como um louco pelos jardins do colégio. Pouco me importei com meu peito ardendo e as pessoas reclamando quando eu passava empurrando-as.<p>

Finalmente vi o campo de quadribol ao longe e apertei o passo. Vi Fred sentado na arquibancada e subi as escadas como um desesperado.

- FRED! – gritei.

- Nossa, Ted! Demorou! – olhou para meu rosto suado e franziu o cenho. – Cadê as vassouras e por que está tão afobado?

- Para de fazer pergunta e olha isso. – observei em volta para ver se não via ninguém e sentei ao seu lado. Puxei uns pergaminhos do meu bolso interno e mostrei para ele, sorridente.

- Que é isso?

- Abre.

Ele abriu. De início, leu sem entender e então seus olhos foram aumentando de tamanho até que me fitaram assustados.

- Isso aqui é...?

- Cópia da prova de Poções! Eu teria pego de Transfiguração também, mas McGonagall ainda não tinha começado a fazer.

Ele continuou me olhando abismado.

- Você...

- Peguei um NIEM! O NIEM do Malfoy!

- Ted, você tem ideia da gravidade disso? – ele voltou a ler.

- Não! Eu tenho ideia da importância disso! Malfoy com certeza vai nos tirar 50% da nossa nota, acha que não merecemos isso?

- Mas Ted...

- O que? – falei surpreso. Achei que ele fosse ficar animado e me parabenizar!

- Não podemos...isso é errado!

Que decepcionante.

- É. Acho que você realmente não puxou seu pai e nem ao seu tio. – falei irritado.

- Não é isso! Você sabe que eu sempre te apoio nas suas loucuras e até eu sou autor de tantas outras, mas...

- Vamos FG! Você sabe a matéria e ainda assim vai ser reprovado se Malfoy quiser. Temos que jogar com as mesmas peças que ele.

- Eu não sei...

- E temos que mostrar isso a Vicky! Imagina o quanto ela vai te agradecer e te amar, quando souber que você salvou sua nota!

- Você acha? – ele perguntou ainda indeciso, mas um pouco mais convencido.

- Claro! Vai até sentir impulso de te beijar... – eu sabia que isso o faria concordar.

- Tudo bem! Temos que mostrar a ela. Mas com cuidado! Ninguém pode descobrir ou poderemos ser expulsos!

- Ótimo! – sorri.

Escondi novamente o pergaminho no bolso interno e fomos em direção ao dormitório. A Sala Comunal estava vazia, então peguei minha varinha e usei o feitiço para poder subir pela escada que levaria ao quarto das meninas. Isso já foi muito útil em outras ocasiões.

- Não é melhor bater na porta antes? – Fred perguntou hesitante. Revirei os olhos e empurrei a porta.

- Tem dois meninos entrando, por isso cuidado. – avisei.

O dormitório estava vazio. Ah droga! Será que ela havia saído? Até achá-la poderia demorar e era perigoso andar com _aquilo_ por aí.

Estávamos quase desistindo, quando uma porta lateral se abriu e um vapor quente saiu do banheiro.

- _La mer les a bercés le long des golfes clairs et d'une chanson d'amour, - _ouvimos uma linda voz melodiosa saindo de lá. Cantava uma música conhecida, mas eu não lembrava qual... – _la mer a bercé mon coeur pour la vie_…

- Ah! É a versão francesa de "Beyond the sea"! – enquanto eu idiotamente exclamava essa frase, Victoire saía de lá com um roupão branco e os cabelos ruivos molhados penteados para trás. Eu rapidamente desejei não ter dito nada e ficado escondidinho atrás de uma das camas, apenas para apreciar aquela cena mais um pouco. Ela estava tão bonita...

Eu e Fred devíamos estar com a mesma cara de idiotas. Não sei. O que sei é que não deu muito tempo para pensar nessas coisas, pois assim que ela escutou minha voz, abriu os olhos – de forma bem arregalada – e deu um berro.

- _Enfoncer __l'enfer_! – e então nos olhos furiosa – O que estão fazendo aqui? É um dormitório feminino!

- Olha, eu não sei o que você disse, mas me parece ser feio.

- Saiam daqui! _Damn __eux__, __stupides__ et__ ennuyeux _!

- Ei! O "stupides" eu entendi, ok? – falei ofendido.

- O que vocês querem? – ela perguntou furiosa. – E Fred, pare de me olhar que nem um bobo!

Virei para Fred e vi que ele só faltava babar. Dei uma cotovelada em sua barriga e ele pareceu acordar.

- Temos uma surpresa para você! – ele falou rápido e sorridente.

- É estou vendo... – ela voltou a xingar em francês, mas bem baixo.

- Não! Você vai gostar. – eu tentei ajudar.

- Ora, seu tarado... – Ops. Acho que não deu certo. Ela começou a procurar algo. Provavelmente sua varinha ou spray de pimenta.

- Peguei a prova do Malfoy! – resolvi falar rápido antes que ela achasse sua varinha e me fizesse arrepender amargamente por ter entrado ali.

- Você o que? – ela parou e me olhou abismada.

- _Nós_ pegamos. – Fred consertou.

- Nós? – perguntei.

- É. Nós.

- Não importa quem foi...vocês estão loucos?

- Você não quer ver? – peguei o papel de dentro do bolso e estendi para ela.

- Não! Guarde isso! – ela se afastou como se fosse uma bomba ou algo radioativo.

- Mas você, mais do que ninguém, merece ver isso, Vicky. – Fred falou, tirando da minha mão e se aproximando cautelosamente dela.

- Eu não quero. Por mais que odeie Malfoy, isso não é correto.

- Vamos...deixe de ser tão certinha. – revirei os olhos.

- Não! Eu quero tirar a nota que eu mereço e não porque colei.

- Isso não é bem uma cola. – Fred pensou. – Cola seria ver as respostas _na hora_ da prova.

- E você sabe que esse negócio de você merecer ou não, não funciona com o Malfoy.

- Não. É minha resposta final.

- Não quer nem pensar? – última chance, Vicky. Ela fez que não e eu dei de ombros. – Vamos Fred. Vamos procurar as respostas e tirar dez.

Ele a olhou pela última vez e deu as costas. Descemos as escadas.

- Bem, se ela não quer, tem quem queira. Poderíamos vender... – eu disse pensando nos galeões que poderia juntar para comprar uma certa vassoura maravilhosa.

- Não, se muitos ficarem sabendo, vai acabar parando no ouvido do Malfoy. Vamos manter isso entre nós dois.

- Ok. – tchau-tchau vassoura.

Guardamos o pergaminho de baixo do meu colchão e saímos para voltar nosso passeio pelos jardins.

Antes de sair, porém, tenho certeza de que ouvi o barulho da porta do dormitório feminino se abrir. E juro que vi os cabelos de Vicky esvoaçando, quando olhei para trás e a porta se fechou rapidamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Oi ^^<strong>

**Bem, vou explicar as frases em francês para o caso de vocês terem preguiça de ir no google tradutor rs:**

**"**_La mer les a bercés le long des golfes clairs et d'une chanson d'amour, la mer a bercé mon coeur pour la vie_**": "Abalou o mar ao longo da golfos claros e uma canção de amor, o mar embalou meu coração para a vida". É uma musica muito bonita que em inglês, como Ted fala rs, se chama Beyond the sea e é cantado pelo Celtic Woman. Vou colocar o endereço lá no final da nota para um vídeo no youtube. Com a versão em francês e inglês, para quem se interessar.**

**_"_**_Enfoncer __l'enfer_**_": _Hum...isso é...rs "puta que pariu". Não gosto de escrever palavrões, mas até isso em francês é mais bonito! rs Perdoem-me por isso.**

**__"__**__Damn ____eux__, __stupide__s et____ ennuyeux__**__": __Malditos sejam, estúpidos e chatos.**

**Viram? Minhas fics também são cultura rsrsrs. To brincando. **

**Aos reviews:__  
><em>_**

**Flah ' - Obrigada e pode gostar deles rs, só que eu vou fazê-los serem chatos sempre...  
>Ai...eu também acho o Ted bem hot rs Sirius segunda geração rs.<strong>

**LadyProngs24 - Peraí...você quer ser médica e fez seminário de filosofia? rs por que?  
>Eu tenho uns professores que sou louca para socar também ¬¬<br>Bela Adormecida é mesmo lindo né? Adoro a música "foi você o sonho bonito que sonhei!", que aliás toca quando a Açucena (Aurora) dança com o príncipe Filipe. Só não sei se vai tocar de novo, porque agora a Açucena voltou pro Jesuíno e o Filipe está com a Doralice...Assiste sim, a novela *.*  
>Andando? De onde você viria? rs<br>E eu também AMO AMO AMO AMO Glee *.* Kurt é meu preferido, e o seu?**

**Beijos e até semana que vem.  
><strong>

**Videos: em francês watch?v=6KtsxswKZII  
>em inglês watch?v=vz_fcbKKmQA<br>a versão q ouvi em francês pela primeira vez foi em Lost, na voz de Shannon watch?v=rg38CeR6AMM  
><strong>


	6. Trio Metralha

Capítulo 6 – Trio Metralha.

Mais uma aula. Mais uma tortura.

O restante do fim de semana foi bem instrutivo. Eu e Fred passamos na biblioteca (pasmem!) procurando as respostas para cada uma das 100 perguntas. Sim! 100 perguntas! Estou falando que esse cara é insano!

Na segunda-feira era dia de Feitiços, Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas e...Poções. Mas de forma impressionante, pela primeira vez, eu fui contente. Adoraria olhar para aquele "megero" e saber que em breve, além de não precisar mais aguentá-lo, iria ganhar um Maravilhoso – se é que existe essa categoria – na minha prova.

Como sempre, sentei na última fileira. A única diferença, é que ao meu lado estava Vicky.

- Pensei que gostasse de sentar na primeira carteira para o professor ver como você é aplicada. – debochei.

- A-há.

Malfoy entrou, esperou até dar a hora exata e trancou a porta no nariz de um aluno que se atrasou. Coitado...chegou tão perto...

- Hoje eu não estou de bom humor.

- Mesmo? Quando ele está de bom humor? – sussurrei para Fred, que riu.

- E sabem por quê? – ele apanhou um bolo de pergaminhos e começou a distribuir. – Por dois irritantes motivos. O primeiro é que nunca vi uma turma tão medíocre em toda minha carreira. – pela expressão dos que recebiam as provas, as coisas não estavam indo bem. – E o segundo, é que fui obrigado a dar Aceitável para Lupin e Weasley.

Vicky levantou o braço.

- Aceitável? Mas professor, meu trabalho estava...

- Eu não me refiro a você. Refiro-me ao outro Weasley. – Vicky abaixou o braço e ficou calada, enquanto Malfoy nos encarava. Entregou os trabalhos e se aproximou dizendo: - Vou descobrir como fizeram isso.

Ele então voltou à sua mesa, enquanto eu analisava meu pergaminho.

Olha, sei que ele não estava um dos melhores. Tinha manchas em várias partes, as informações não eram lá muito completas, mas acho que eu merecia mais do que Aceitável. Pelo menos um Excede Expectativas. Era o mínimo que eu precisava no NIEM. Claro que eu ganharia muito mais.

E então notei que Vicky estava novamente com o braço erguido e Malfoy tentava, o máximo que podia, ignorá-la.

Por fim, viu que não conseguiria e perguntou entre os dentes:

- Sim, senhorita Weasley?

- Onde está o meu trabalho?

- Após aquela apresentação ridícula que a senhorita fez, eu pensei em usá-lo para aumentar o fogo da minha lareira, mas então resolvi lhe dar uma chance e me esforcei incrivelmente em lê-lo. Estava horrível. A pior coisa que já vi em toda a minha vida e que nem era digno de um Trasgo. Infelizmente não existe nota menor do que isso, então gentilmente, a muito custo, lhe dei essa nota. – ele entregou o dela. – Espero que se sinta satisfeita e que me agradeça. Ah! E se fosse você, pararia de tentar me esforçar e perder o tempo e saía logo da minha aula.

Uau.

O cara não é só cruel. É um sádico, sociopata que odeia pessoas felizes, ou tristes, ou...hum. Ele odeia pessoas na verdade.

Vicky soluçou prendendo o choro e então se levantou e saiu correndo da sala.

Como já disse antes, ela me dá nos nervoso. Mas senti um ódio tão grande pelo Malfoy naquela hora, que quase o soquei novamente.

Sem prestar atenção a nada em minha volta, levantei, peguei meu trabalho e joguei em sua cara.

- Pode ficar com meu Aceitável. Não preciso das suas notas para saber que sou melhor do que você em todos os aspectos. E Vicky também. – saí de sala e fui a sua procura.

Não sabia onde a procurar, então peguei um velho presentinho do meu padrinho Harry: o Mapa do Maroto. Uma lembrança de meu pai.

Achei o nome da Vicky no segundo andar. O banheiro da Murta Que Geme.

Abri a porta e ouvi soluços e a voz da Murta consolando Vicky.

- Na época do colégio, ele era até simpático. Mas parece que era impressão. Não ligue para ele.

Victoire não respondia nada.

- Vicky? – perguntei. Murta me olhou e sorriu.  
>- Ora, ora, se não é Lupin. Veio me fazer uma visita?<p>

- Desculpe, Murta, mas pode nos deixar a sós?

- Hunf...ninguém nunca quer saber da pobre Murta! Mas quando precisam de mim, é Murta para lá, Murta para cá... – e saiu gemendo, se enfiando em um dos boxes.

- Você está bem? – olhei para Victoire.

- Vai embora.

- Não liga para o que ele diz. Você é a garota mais inteligente que já vi desde Hermione Granger. – a abracei e fiquei fazendo carinho em sua cabeça.

- Você está falando isso só para me consolar... – ela soluçou.

- Não. Claro que não. Como prova é só ver que ele pega muito mais no seu pé! Por que acha que ele faz isso? Porque se sente ameaçado pela sua inteligência e lembra de como Hermione era sempre melhor que ele. Não só Hermione, como Harry e até Rony!

- Ei! Meu tio é muito inteligente, ta? – ela fungou.

- É claro que é. Ou não teria casado com a garota mais esperta de Hogwarts.

- Você acha? – ela me olhou. Senti um grande impulso de me aproximar e beijá-la. Não sei porquê. Mas eu que não negaria a natureza, não é? Então sustentei meu impulso e me aproximei.

A porta do banheiro se abriu e Fred entrou.

- Ah desculpe. – Vicky se afastou rápido e não olhou para mim. – Não sabia que estava atrapalhando.

- Não está atrapalhando nada, Fred. Eu já estava indo embora. – ela limpou as lágrimas e saiu.

Ficamos os dois em silêncio, até que ele disse:

- E então?

- O que?

- Pensei que fosse meu amigo.

- Do que está falando? – saí do banheiro e comecei a andar pelo corredor.

- Você ia beijá-la! Mesmo sabendo que eu sou apaixonado por ela há 7 anos!

- Não, eu não ia! – falei sem olhar para ele.

- Jura.

- Juro.

- Não é uma pergunta. Estou mandando você jurar pela nossa amizade, que você NUNCA vai ficar com ela...de novo.

Parei de andar e olhei para ele. Ficamos em silêncio novamente e ele riu de forma sarcástica.

- Eu sabia. – voltou a andar na frente.

- Eu juro. – ele parou e voltou a me encarar. – Eu juro, pela nossa amizade, que nunca vou ficar com ela.

Ele pareceu relaxar e bateu nas minhas costas sorrindo.

- Desculpa por isso, amigo. Às vezes eu me descontrolo.

- Tudo bem. – respondi me sentindo horrível. O problema era: acho que eu estava sentindo algo por Victoire. Ainda não sabia direito o que era. E ao que tudo indicava, ou eu a esquecia, ou esquecia que um dia tive um melhor amigo chamado Fred George.

Estava pensando nisso, quando Vicky voltou. Olhei para o chão.

- Ah. Eu acabei de decidir.

- O que? – perguntou Fred.

- Quero fazer parte disso.

- Disso o que?

- Eu quero ver a prova de Poções.

* * *

><p><strong>Olá \o. <strong>

**Eu não tenho muito o que falar hoje rs. Não me vem nenhum comentário à cabeça. Então vou logo aos reviews, ok? ^^**

**Flah ' - Sim. Ele vai se ferrar e MUITO rs. Acho que vocês nem podem imaginar. Eu me baseei em um filme (sempre faço isso), mas eu não vou dizer qual ainda para não estragar a surpresa do que eles vão fazer rs. Espero que agrade.**

**LadyProngs24 - É. Como ninguém nunca percebe que essas coisas não vão dar certo? rs  
>Também quero aprender francês. To terminando inglês, aí depois eu quero fazer japonês e em seguida francês. E nas férias vou tentar aprender élfico rsrsrs Não que isso vá ser útil na minha vida, mas enfim...<br>Ah que horror! Cirurgia . Eu tenho PAVOR de ver sangue e pessoas abertas rs. Eu sempre tive vontade de fazer psiquiatria, mas nunca nem pensei em tentar porque tem que fazer medicina. Mas boa sorte para você \o. rs Quando eu passar mal vou até Brasília para você me tratar rsrsrs  
>As fadinhas são fofas mesmo. E agora na novela eles estão usando a história de Romeu e Julieta *.* owwwn. Essa é a novela mais linda do mundo MESMO.<br>Eu acho a Santana engraçada, mas não é uma das minha favoritas não. Na lista vem: Kurt, Rachel, Finn, Puck, Brittany, Mercedes e Artie. Os outros são tanto faz. E não faço a mínima ideia de quando estreia . Se souber, avise-me \o.**

**LadyBarbie - Em primeiro lugar: amei seus reviews rsrsrs. Adorei a definição de cada um dos fundadores. Helga é mesmo muito ingênua e Salazar um FDP rs, mas eles realmente se amavam (pelo menos na minha fic). E Rowena é MUITO inteligente mesmo. Tentei fazer com que ela e Godric ficassem juntos, mas eu não consegui. Quis dar um ar de amor platônico (não é aquele amor impossível como as pessoas falam. Procure, se tiver interesse, a definição desse termo DE VERDADE. É lindo).**

**Agora ao seu review dessa fic: Ahhh sinto muitíssimo, mas eu não vou colocá-los nessa história. Quis dar um foco maior mesmo nesses três. Inclusive, a partir do capítulo 8, acho, eles ficam grande parte do tempo em um cômodo só, então os outros nem aparecem (olha aí eu já dando spoiler .).  
>Merdoy Junior e Merdoy Pai rsrsrsrs. Adorei.<br>E sim, o coloquei parecendo esses dois professores mesmo.  
>Ele não vai apelar pro Harry porque se não não teria fic \o. rs Você vai entender mais para frente.<br>**

**Beijos para todos ^^ Até semana que vem.  
><strong>


	7. E Agora Ferrou Tudo

Capítulo 7 – E Agora Ferrou Tudo...

Eu perguntei a ela se tinha certeza, afinal ela poderia se dar mal e nem estava no sétimo ano (às vezes até eu esqueço disso)! Eu não queria passar o resto da vida me sentindo culpado.

Ela disse que sim e respondeu, com um sorriso, que McGonagall tinha permitido junto com todos os professores (acho que isso não incluía Malfoy, é claro), que se ela passasse nos NIEMs poderia concluir Hogwarts. Poderia continuar cursando o quinto e depois o sexto ano se quisesse, mas não precisaria fazer novos NIEMs. E é claro que a sabichona não ia perder a oportunidade de ser melhor do que todos.

Então combinamos com Vicky, que seria mais seguro ver a prova na biblioteca à noite. O dormitório era ruim, porque qualquer um poderia entrar a qualquer hora e seria complicado explicar o que estávamos fazendo lá – tanto no dela, quanto no nosso – e em qualquer outro lugar seria difícil também. Então pensamos na biblioteca. Ninguém, em sua sã consciência, iria para lá à noite e na hora do jantar. Genial, não é?

Bem, eu pensava que era genial...

Quando todos os alunos e professores se encontravam no Salão Principal, aproveitamos e nos esgueiramos até o corredor que levava ao nosso Oasis.

Madame Pince também estava jantando, afinal ela é humana e tem que se alimentar. Pelo menos eu acho que ela é humana. Uma humana terrivelmente velha e asquerosa, mas _deve_ ser uma.

Apontamos a varinha para a fechadura e Vicky teve a honra de dizer as palavras mágicas, literalmente.

Infelizmente, dessa vez não funcionou.

- O que aconteceu? – sussurrei.

- Madame Pince deve ter usado outro tipo de feitiço mais forte. - Fred respondeu. – E agora?

- Já sei. – ela disse um outro contra-feitiços que eu não conhecia e ouvi o barulho da tranca.

- Uau. Temos que trazê-la mais vezes em nossas viagens pelo castelo. – ri para Fred, que concordou.

- Teríamos poupado muito tempo de detenção.

Entramos na sala e seguimos em direção aos fundos, onde tinha as mesas com luminárias. Acendemos uma e sentamos nas cadeiras.

- Ok. Vamos ver essa prova e ver se os geniosinhos escreveram as respostas certas. – Vicky pegou o papel e começou a ler. – Caramba! Está bem complicada.

- Sim...ele quer mesmo acabar conosco.

- As respostas estão boas, mas acho que temos que elaborá-las mais, para podermos ganhar "E". Não tinha as respostas na sala em que pegou isso, Ted?

- Não sei. Não tive muito tempo para olhar.

- E agora já não deve estar mais lá. – Fred levantou. – Mas podemos entrar na sala do Malfoy.

- É muito arriscado! Se nos pegarem, como vamos explicar o porquê de estarmos lá e ainda por cima estando em posse desse pergaminho? – Vicky perguntou assustada com o fato de que poderia ser apanhada.

- Hum...olha, - ele respondeu apanhando a varinha. – meu pai, nas férias de Natal, me ensinou o feitiço que protege o Mapa do Maroto. Posso tentar fazer na prova.

Dei um tapa em sua cabeça.

- Ai! Por que fez isso?

- Por que não nos contou antes? Andamos morrendo de medo de sermos pego com esse papel!

- Desculpa. É que eu não sei fazer direito e bem...pode ser meio arriscado.

- Como assim?

- Se eu errar...eu ponho fogo no pergaminho e ele grita.

Ficamos em silêncio. Não podíamos nos arriscar a perder aquele papel precioso.

- E se fizermos uma cópia novamente? Assim vamos poder testar. – Fred deu de ombros.

- Não dá para fazer cópia da cópia. Apenas do original. Pelo menos não com magia. Se tivéssemos uma xérox...

- Uma o que? – perguntamos eu e Fred ao mesmo tempo.

- Xérox. É uma máquina dos trouxas onde eles copiam coisas.

- Hum...interessantes esses trouxas, não é? – falei. – Inventam coisas geniais sem magia! Tudo bem que dá mais trabalho...

- Em todo caso, - ela continuou me atropelando. Grossa. – mesmo que copiássemos, não podemos nos dar o luxo de soltar um grito em um corredor vazio e silencioso. Todo o salão viria para cá rapidamente!

- É verdade. – concordei.

- O que faremos? Fred perguntou e eu disse, sorrindo:

- Bom. Sobrevivemos até agora. Vamos confiar em nossa sorte.

- Odeio confiar na sorte. – ele respondeu ansioso. – Eu e ela não somos muito amigos.

- Mas você queria ir na sala do Malfoy.

- E ainda quero! Se é para arriscar, vamos arriscar tudo logo!

- É... – sorri mais. – Gosto de adrenalina. Vamos?

Vicky ficou sentada por alguns segundos e depois comentou pausadamente:

- Hum...ok...mas qualquer coisa, vou dizer que vocês me obrigaram!

- Tudo bem. – dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

><p>Sei que estávamos arriscando demais e deveríamos nos contentar com o que tínhamos em mãos, mas o que posso fazer? Correr riscos é emocionante.<p>

Vicky não parava de beliscar meu braço de tão ansiosa que estava, quando finalmente entramos no escritório do Malfoy.

- Ai! Você vai arrancar minha pele!

- Desculpa...mas não deveríamos estar fazendo isso.

- Agora você já está aqui. – eu e Fred começamos a procurar no meio dos papéis as respostas, mas nada...

- Acho que não quero mais participar do plano.

- Deixa de ser medrosa. Vigie a porta enquanto procuramos!

Depois de muito tempo, estávamos quase desistindo de nossa busca.

- Acho que o jantar já deve ter acabado. – ela se virou em minha direção.

- Vigie a porta!

- ACHEI! – Fred balançou um grande pergaminho.

- Shhhh! – eu e Vicky falamos, mas corremos animados até Fred. – Deixa eu ver! – Vicky tirou o papel da mão dele. – Hum...

- Espera...você deveria estar vigiando a porta! – eu falei assustado.

- Ela não fez um bom trabalho. – ô-ou. _Aquela_ voz.

Nos entreolhamos, engolimos em seco e viramos em direção à entrada da sala. Vicky me entregou disfarçadamente, pelas costas, o pergaminho e eu o escondi dentro do meu bolso traseiro.

- O-olá, professor Malfoy. – Vicky cumprimentou.

- O que estão fazendo em minha sala? – ele perguntou de forma áspera.

- Essa é sua sala? – fiz cara de surpreso. – Caramba! Pensamos que fosse o Corujal! Nunca mais peço informação para o Pirraça.

- Por que eu não acredito em você? – ele cerrou os olhos para mim.

- Não sei. – dei de ombros. – Sou uma pessoa tão confiável! – sorri amigavelmente.

- Saiam da minha sala antes que eu dê detenção para os três.

- Não precisa pedir duas vezes. – Fred respondeu, puxando Vicky pelo braço e eu indo atrás deles.

Não acredito que íamos sair ilesos dessa! Malfoy é tão retardado assim?

- Esperem um instante...

Hum...acho que não.

- Esvaziem os bolsos.

- Pra que? – perguntei.

- Esvaziem!

- Isso é invasão de privacidade, sabia? Tem um mandato?

Ele puxou a varinha e apontou para mim.

- Lupin, estou cansado de suas gracinhas, agora ou você esvazia seu bolso, ou irei te virar de cabeça para baixo, como adora fazer com meu filho.

Eu, Fred e Vicky tiramos tudo que tínhamos no bolso, mas é CLARO que não retirei o pergaminho.

- Isso é tudo. – falei quando terminamos de retirar fiapos de linha, restos de comida e papéis amassados que ele fez questão de ler.

- É mesmo? – aproximou-se e eu me afastei um passo. Ele então saltou para frente como um cão enlouquecido, me puxou e tirou o papel do meu bolso.

- Ei! Isso é assédio! Eu vou gritar, heim?

Ele abriu e sorriu.

- Ora, ora, ora. Será que acharei mais coisas interessantes? _Accio_ prova! – o pergaminho saiu do bolso interno de Fred, que tentou segurá-lo, mas de nada adiantou. O sorriso de Malfoy aumentou. – Vocês estão ferrados.

* * *

><p><strong>Boa noite ^^ Tudo bem com vocês?<strong>

**Espero que sim \o. e espero também que estejam gostando da fic. Espero (**pela terceira vez essa palavra**) que vocês não me matem por fazê-los esperar (**quarta. Meu Deus, quanta espera**) tanto pela revelação do que eles vão fazer com o Draco rs. Mas todo esse processo é necessário. Juro.**

**Ah, eu tinha esquecido completamente que a Vicky não é da turma deles, então que interesse ela teria em roubar a prova? Aí tive que inventar essa história de passar direto e tal. Espero (**quinta**) que não tenham se importado.**

**Bem, reviews:**

**LadyBarbie - Ah, eu não sei se aceitaria isso não. E o medo de ser pega como eles foram? Nem mesmo pela adrenalina como os meninos disseram rs.  
>Não vou contar se a amizade vai acabar ou não rs. Não vou estragar o outro suspense...aguarde, e se tiver paciência, verá.<br>É mais ou menos isso, o amor platônico. Não é que só aconteça na mente...é que a pessoa vê o outro de forma totalmente pura, quase santa em um pedestal, sabe? Tirado do wikipedia rs:**

Platão, o filósofo grego da Antigüidade, concebera o Amor como algo essencialmente puro e desprovido de paixões, ao passo em que estas são essencialmente cegas, materiais, efêmeras e falsas. O Amor, no ideal platônico, não se fundamenta num interesse (mesmo o sexual), mas na virtude.

**Mas foi mais ou menos o que você disse mesmo. Eu acho essa definição tão linda *.* Isso e a teoria do ser de quatro braços e tal que foi separado por Zeus. Platão era mesmo genial *.***

**LadyProngs24 - rsrsrsrs não vou dizer quem ela escolheria, mas EU escolheria o Ted também. E sim, ela foi para o lado sombrio (ou negro) da força \o. juntos eles poderão governar toda a galáxia (fala de Darth Vader)  
>Rsrsrsrs eu amooo Japão e tudo que diz respeito a esse país (menos a comida, tenho que confessar).<br>Não tenho a mínima vontade de aprender alemão...acho feio. Parece que eles estão sempre bravos e brigando com alguém rs. Imagina um alemão te dizendo "eu te amo". Deve parecer: vou te matar.  
>Saiu de uma cirurgia faminta? O.O Medo de você...eu não comeria por dias acho rs.<br>O Finn tava mesmo um chato, mas AMEI a ceninha de ciúme que ele deu no baile. Adoro garotos brigando por uma garota (vide Fred e Ted rs). Mas eu às vezes também fico em dúvida se torço por Finnchel ou "Jechel?" (inventei essa agora rs). O Jesse é LINDO demais. Já viu a peça Spring Awakening? Eu detestei rs, mas é com a Lea Michele (Rachel) e Jonathan Groff (Jesse) e eles fazem um casal fofinho que se pega no celeiro rsrs.  
>O Puck é maravilhoso! A droga é que ele é metido porque SABE que é maravilhoso. E odeio pessoas metidas.<br>Cara, descobri, com muita dor no coração, que a novela está acabando . Quase morri! (Yeah, I'm a drama queen like you said). E você viu quando ele beijou a Açucena e ela acordou? Foi lindooooooooooooo! Me deu vontade de ver a Bela Adormecida ^^**

**Wow...meus comentários ficaram enormes.**

**Bem, é isso. Beijos e até semana que vem.**


	8. Cárebro Embaralhado,Viagens Inesperadas

Capítulo 8 – Cérebro Embaralhado e Viagens Inesperadas.

Depois que voltamos para a Sala Comunal, Vicky começou a chorar.

- Nós vamos ser expulsos! Meu brilhante futuro foi para as cucuias e tudo graças a vocês dois! – ela começou a bater em mim e no Fred.

- Ei! Graças a nós? Não te obrigamos a nada!

- Vocês são péssimas influências para minha vida! Sem falar que poderíamos estar bem apenas com as provas! Mas nããão! O senhor Fred George Weasley e Teodore Remus Lupin tiveram que sentir a porcaria da adrenalina, não é?

- Ahhh! Então você não está arrependida de roubar a prova! Está arrependida de ter sido pega! – gritei irritado. Já estava nervoso o suficiente, só de saber que eu ia acabar como um mendigo bruxo que pede esmolas pelas ruas de Hogsmeade, e ainda tinha aquela pseudo-francesa grasnando no meu ouvido!

- É claro!

- Então não se faça de santa e nem nos culpe por tudo!

- Mas a culpa _É_ de vocês!

- Ora...

- CALEM A BOCA OS DOIS! Estou cansado de vocês discutindo. – Fred nos olhava com fogo nos olhos. – Vicky, você é tão culpada quanto nós e Ted, não piore as coisas, ok?

Ficamos em silêncio e ele continuou:

- Temos agora que nos acalmar e pensar em um contra-ataque.

- O que? – perguntei.

- Uma forma de conseguirmos reverter a situação. Não podemos ser expulsos! Nem mesmo Voldemort foi expulso! Imagina se nós fôssemos? Viraríamos a pária da sociedade bruxa!

- E como pretende fazer isso? – Vicky sentou na poltrona, de braços cruzados.

- Vamos comer alguma coisa, dormir e amanhã pensamos melhor. Estou muito cansado.

- É eu também. Mas não estou com fome. – respondi.

- Nem eu. – Vicky falou. – Vou subir. – foi para seu dormitório sem dizer boa noite.

- É também vou, FG.

- Ótimo. Então vou até a cozinha sozinho.

- Cuidado para não ser pego pelo Filch. O que menos precisamos agora é mais um problema.

- Pode deixar. Boa noite.

- Péssima noite, isso sim. – nos despedimos e eu subi as escadas. Deitei em minha cama e fiquei pensando em como meus pais ficariam decepcionados, se ainda fossem vivos.

Depois de muito esforço, consegui fechar os olhos e dormir um sono sem sonho.

* * *

><p>Acordei de muito bom humor na manhã seguinte, até que toda a lembrança do dia anterior caiu sobre mim como um balde de água fria.<p>

Desolado, olhei para a cama ao lado e notei que Fred não estava ali.

"Já deve ter levantado", pensei e então notei que a cama nem havia sido desfeita.

- Ah droga. – levantei e peguei as coisas necessárias para minha higiene matinal. – Só falta ele ter sido pego pelo Filch.

Depois de um longo banho, resolvi descobrir o paradeiro do meu amigo.

Desci as escadas e passei pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda. Foi então que vi um corpo estendido no chão, colado à parede.

- FG? O que aconteceu?

- Ele dormiu aí fora. Esqueceu a senha. – a Mulher Gorda respondeu.

Como ele esqueceu a senha? Ele NUNCA esquece...ainda mais sendo "Grifinória" a dessa semana. A senha mais idiota que já vi.

- FG... – chamei novamente, enquanto o sacudia.

- Hum... – ele disse. Abriu os olhos e então deu um berro: - Quem é você? E o que faz na minha casa? Mãe!

- Cala a boca! O que houve com você?

- Mããããe! – ele continuou gritando.

- Para de berrar! Vem cá. – tentei pegá-lo pelo braço, mas ele apontou a varinha para mim. – Hey! Que isso, cara?

- Não se aproxime de mim, seu estranho!

- FG! Eu sou seu melhor amigo, lembra? Ted.

- Não! E não tente me enganar. – ele então começou a falar um feitiço e antes que me atingisse, fui obrigado a estuporá-lo.

- Mas que diabos está havendo? – peguei o corpo inerte e super pesado de Fred e disse a senha para a Mulher Gorda. Entrei na Sala Comunal e Vicky veio correndo escada a baixo.

- Tive uma ideia do que podemos fazer. Não é lá muito boa e nem vai dar certo, mas é uma tentativa... – ela então me viu colocando Fred deitado no sofá. – O que aconteceu?

- Não faço a mínima ideia! Ele dormiu lá fora e acordou que nem um maluco e tentou me atacar!

- Hum...deve ter sido algum feitiço. Vamos levá-lo até o professor Flitwick e no caminho eu te digo minha ideia.

- Ok. – ela o segurou por um braço e eu por outro. Começamos a arrastá-lo e ela foi dizendo arfando:

- Bem, é o seguinte...

- Cuidado com as escadas.

- ...ele ainda não deve ter falado nada para os outros professores, espero.

- Será? Ele parece muito dedicado a nos ferrar.

- Acho que já teríamos sido chamados. Em todo caso, podemos ir até a sala dele e pedir para que ele não nos entregue!

- Esse é o seu grande plano? – olhei-a irritado. E por que a sala de Flitwick fica tão distante?

- Calma. A gente diz que, em troca, faremos o que ele quiser. Poderemos ser escravos dele! Ele não vai resistir à ideia de nos torturar de forma lenta e dolorosa. Nos expulsar é muito rápido e ele não teria quem perturbar.

- Hum... ainda não tenho certeza.

- Devemos tentar!

- Eu voto em sequestrá-lo e apagar sua memória.

- Ted!

- Estou brincando. Chegamos. – batemos na porta e um pequenino ser de roupão e com cara de sono, abriu a porta.

- Ora! Bom dia senhorita Weasley, senhor Lupin e... – olhou para Fred. – O que aconteceu com o senhor Weasley?

- Eu o estuporei.

- Céus! – sua voz fina ficou ainda mais fina. – Por que fez isso?

- Porque ele ia me estuporar primeiro. – entramos na sala e colocamos Fred deitado na mesa de Flitwick. – Ele acordou estranho, sem saber quem eu era...estava todo confuso!

- Ah! – ele sorriu. – Deve ter sido brincadeira de algum aluno. Um feitiço que embaralha a mente da pessoa. Não se preocupe. Eu tenho um contra-feitiço muito simples. É rápido, indolor e quase não mortal.

- Quase? – Vicky me olhou preocupada. Flitwick acenou a varinha e Fred abriu os olhos quase que instantaneamente.

- Ai...parece que meu cérebro está rodando.

- Não era para ser sua cabeça? – sorri. – Bom dia, cara. Como se sente?

- Péssimo. Eu ainda pego aquele desgraçado do Scorpius.

- Ah...por que não adivinhei? Tinha que ser o nanico.

- Eu estava saindo da cozinha, quando encontrei com ele. E depois não lembro de mais nada... sabe, eu estava pensando no Mal...

- Que bom que você está bem! – cortei a frase antes que ele dissesse algo mais comprometedor. Abracei-o pelo ombro. – Vamos tomar café? Ah! Obrigado, professor Flitwick.

- Professor? – então Fred percebeu a presença do anão e arregalou os olhos. Quase que nos entregou a outro professor. – Ah sim, obrigado.

- De nada, meninos – olhou para Vicky – e menina. – sorriu. – Até mais tarde.

- Até. – saímos.

- Podemos ir agora até o Malfoy? – Vicky perguntou.

- Ir até o Malfoy? Como assim? – Fred perguntou.

- Vicky teve uma ideia. Vamos ver se dá certo.

Fomos até a sala de Malfoy. Batemos na porta e nossos corações também bateram, mas de forma desesperada.

Entretanto, ninguém atendeu.

Tentamos novamente e nada.

- Onde será que ele se meteu?

- Bom dia, alunos. – era McGonagall e ela não estava com uma cara boa. Engolimos em seco, com medo de ela já saber. – Malfoy não está.

- Ele já foi para a aula?

- Não, foi visitar o pai que está muito doente em Azkabam. Acho que Lucius não durará muito... – falou mais para si do que para nós. – Em todo caso, só deverá voltar amanhã. É urgente? Posso ajudar?

- Anh...não, obrigado.

Fomo para o Salão Principal.

- Bem, pelo menos sabemos duas coisas: ele não contou a ninguém e nos deu mais tempo para pensarmos em um plano melhor.

Sorrimos aliviados e fomos comer.

* * *

><p><strong>Oi pessoal! Finalmente o "mistério" vai acabar e vocês vão saber o que Ted fez de tão horrível ^^<br>**

**Agora vou falar da minha vida (sei que é nesse momento que todos param de ler minha nota rs. Mas tudo bem, não me importo). Aconteceu uma quase catástrofe ontem: uma ervilha tentou me matar. Nesse momento alguns devem estar rindo, outros pensando: "Retardada. Por que eu ainda me dou o trabalho de ler esse troço?" ou até fazendo as duas coisas, mas é verdade! E não, LadyProngs, eu não sou uma Drama Queen rs. Ta...só um pouquinho.**

**Eu estava comendo, feliz da vida, quando me engasguei com a ervilha. Tossi, fiquei fazendo "rrrrr", bebi água, comi coisas para que ela saísse, mas nada adiantou! Ela resolveu levar até o fim o plano de me matar. Até que finalmente ela saiu, mas minha garganta está machucada e dói quando eu falo, abro a boca demais, como ou bebo. Sabe quando você machuca o braço e molha no banho e arde p/ caramba? É isso que está acontecendo .**

**Ok, vou parar com meu monólogo "O Homicídio de Uma Ervilha" e ir para os reviews rs:**

**LadyBarbie - Pessoas medrosas fazendo coisas perigosas sá nisso: merda rs. E foi o que aconteceu.  
>Ahhh! Sua fic é baseada nesse mito? Vou ler *.* Assim que eu tiver tempo, prometo que passo lá. É que faculdade já tem muita coisa para se ler, agora imagina uma faculdade de literatura! Uma professora louca passou p gente ler 9 capítulos de D. Quixote em uma semana e mais um capítulo de outro livro! Sendo que tenho outras aulas, né? (alôôô, professores sem noção). E agora descobri que to mortinha com farofa mesmo. Um outro prof passou um trabalho de 5 páginas (no mínimo) para daqui a duas semanas. Sem falar de provas, outros trabalhos, textos e um livro do Saramago .  
>Bem, chega de ficar falando de mim rs. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo \o.<strong>

**Leather00Jack - rsrsrsrs uma vez eu fiz isso com uma fic, mas não encontrei . até hoje me arrependo de não ter colocado alerta na fic U.U  
>Ahhh achou mesmo fofo? ^^ Que bom...eu não sou muito boa com cenas fofas de casais. Sempre acho que fica tosca.<br>Draco sempre atrapalha a vida de todos ¬¬ até em Planeta dos Macacos! Mas Cesar (o macaco) fez o que Harry nunca teve coragem (ou tempo, que é mais provável rs): deu um castigo nele :D **

**LadyProngs24 - Tudo bem, eu te entendo. É só ler meu relato desesperado na resposta para a LadyBarbie. Uma dica: você QUASE apostou certo rs.  
>Rsrsrsrsrs por esse motivo quero aprender élfico! Aí que NINGUÉM entende mesmo. Hum...eu só não tenho família élfica...infelizmente.<br>Você só descobriu que Açucena é Aurora agora? rsrsrsrsrs Bem a tempo \o. Também gostei do Timóteo ter morrido, mas ele era um vilão bem legal rs. Louquinho. E você percebeu que o nome do príncipe que ficou com a Doralice é Felipe? (o nome do príncipe da Bela Adormecida)  
>É verdade, o Finn com esse vai e volta fez a Rachel sofrer mais, mas não sei se o Jesse gosta de verdade da Rachel sabe? E os dois têm ego muito grande rs. Não ia dar certo.<br>Eu vi sim! Foi bem legal! Adorei os clones de Rachel e Kurt rsrsrs. Só achei meio sem noção essa rebeldia repentina da Quinn. Totalmente sem motivo U.U Ela é uma personagem tão sem graça...não importa o que façam. E como assim os episódios só têm 8 minutos? O.O Só lançaram um episódio até agora e tem mais de 8 minutos...  
>Sirius sendo a última coca-cola do deserto? WOW. Eu ia adorar ficar perdida nesse deserto \o**

**Beijos pessoal. Até semana que vem ^^ E bom Rock in Rio para aqueles que vão ou para os que vão ficar em casa \o. Vou ver o Elton John daqui a pouco no MultiShow. Até!  
><strong>


	9. Cometo o Maior Erro da Minha Vida

**Como Ahsoka's Padawan comentou, os Malfoys foram perdoados depois que Narcisa salvou Harry na floresta. Eu não lembrava disso e para a falar a verdade ainda não lembro rs. Mas vamos fazer o seguinte: como foi Narcisa que salvou Harry, só ela ganhou o perdão do Ministério. E como o Draco era um cabeça oca mal formado, não o responsabilizaram pelos seus atos. Então só quem pagou o pato foi Lucius \o. **

**Mas então me respondam: por que eles ganharam perdão por causa daquilo? O que a Narcisa fez foi só pelo Draco U.U E não foi um feito tão grande que perdoasse anos de maldade! Absurdo.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9 – Cometo O Maior Erro Da Minha Vida.<p>

No dia seguinte, que era quando Malfoy voltaria, madrugamos e resolvemos acampar em frente a sua sala. Queríamos ser os primeiros a falar com ele. Não que isso fosse agradável logo pela manhã.

Infelizmente não tínhamos conseguido pensar em nada melhor para fazer além de convencê-lo com uma troca. Eu não achava que ele aceitaria, mas não queria acabar com as esperanças de Victoire.

Estávamos quase pegando novamente no sono, quando ouvimos seus passos arrastados como um fantasma.

Nos levantamos rapidamente e esperamos que ele nos visse.

- Ora. Resolveram invadir minha sala novamente? – ele não estava com um semblante muito bom. Seu rosto estava mais pálido do que nunca e seu cabelo estava seboso. Parecia muito cansado.

- Não, senhor! – Vicky falou. – Viemos conversar.

- Acontece que eu não quero. Desejo muitíssimo dormir um pouco, para depois avisar Minerva que cheguei. E contar outras coisas também. – abriu a porta e entrou. O seguimos.

- Mas, professor, nós prometemos fazer qualquer coisa que quiser! Só, por favor, não conte nada!

- É uma oferta tentadora, senhorita Weasley, mas não, obrigado. Dispenso. – colocou uma bolsa em cima da escrivaninha.

- Olha, iremos passar suas roupas, lavar, arrumar sua sala, massagear seus pés...qualquer coisa! Seremos seus escravos.

Eu preferiria que ela não tivesse dito isso.

- Para que? Minha maior vontade logo será satisfeita: vocês, expulsos.

- Mas aí, quem você pegaria no pé? – ela estava entrando em pânico.

- Existem outros milhares de alunos em Hogwarts. – sorriu ainda mais. – Não se preocupem.

- Por favor, professor! – ela choramingou. – Eu não tive culpa! Quero dizer, - ela nos olhou nervosa. Não queria também se safar e nos deixar em maus lençóis. Pelo menos espero. – não tivemos culpa.

- Ah é? – ele parou de sorrir. – Então conte-me, senhorita Weasley, o que exatamente ocorreu? Vocês estavam passeando pelo corredor, quando de repente minha porta se abriu, duas folhas de pergaminho saíram voando por ela e começaram a tentar vocês a pegá-las? Não me faça rir! – ele virou, não parecendo nem um pouco afim de rir.

- Eu tenho um futuro bilhante, - ela começou a chorar. – quero ser Ministra um dia, sabe? A primeira Ministra do mundo bruxo! Você não pode acabar com meu futuro por causa de um deslize.

Ele bateu na mesa e se aproximou perigosamente de Vicky. Eu e Fred, automaticamente, apanhamos nossas varinhas.

Começou a falar baixo.

- Por causa de um deslize, senhorita Weasley, eu sou o culpado de Dumbledore estar morto. Por causa de um deslize, meu pai está preso e por causa de um deslize, os parentes de alguns estão mortos – olhou para mim e Fred – e de outros viraram uma aberração de meio-lobisomem. – voltou a encarar Vicky. – Então, não me venha falar de "apenas um deslize" como se fosse algo sem importância. Não é. Cometemos erros e temos que arcar com as consequências.

Ficamos em silêncio.

- Agora saiam da minha sala! – ele gritou, apontando para a porta. Depois se sentou e começou a ler uns papéis.

- Não foi um deslize, seu pai ter sido preso. Ele mereceu. E merece estar morrendo. Por causa dele e seus amiguinhos encapuzados, que meus pais estão mortos. – por que eu tenho a mania de abrir minha boca?

Ele me olhou. Parecia que estava tentando fazer minha cabeça explodir com seus poderes mentais.

- Meu pai não tem culpa se os seus eram uns irresponsáveis e imbecis que mal conseguiam segurar a varinha sem quebrar alguma coisa ou machucar alguém. Saiam.

- Eu não vou sair.

- Saiam! – ele voltou a se erguer.

- Não! Qual o seu problema com a gente? Por que pega tanto no nosso pé? Por que sente prazer em nos ver mal?

- Saiam!

- Harry deveria ter deixado você morrer.

- Ted! – Vicky gritou. – Vamos embora. - Começou a me puxar para a saída.

- Cara, você tem que começar a controlar seu gênio. – Fred sussurrou para mim.

- Me soltem. Eu estou cansado de aguentar esse carrasco! Se ele contar para McGonagall sobre nós, eu conto que ele veio nos enchendo o saco todos esses anos, usando aquela pena de sangue e que seu filho fica pegando no pé de outros alunos.

- Há! – ele riu. Ele RIU! – Você acha que ela vai acreditar em quem, pirralho? Em um aluno que tem um histórico terrível, ou em mim?

- Que matou Dumbledore. – completei.

Nos encaramos mais um pouco.

- Snape matou Dumbledore. – ele falou com a voz meio falhada, como se não acreditasse totalmente no que dizia.

- Por sua culpa. Porque não teve coragem. Nem mesmo para ser um assassino você serve, Malfoy.

- Teeed... – Vicky pediu, mas eu estava surdo a todos.

- Vou me certificar de que nunca mais vocês tenham uma vida decente. Serão desprezados até pelas famílias mais patéticas, como os Weasley. – foi em direção a porta com a prova e o gabarito na mão.

Antes, porém, que ele passasse por ela, apontei minha varinha e ela se trancou com um estrondo.

- Você não vai a lugar algum, Malfoy.

- Ted...o que você está fazendo? – Fred estava de olhos arregalados.

- Abra essa porta, Lupin, se sabe o que é bom para você.

- Não. Você não vai contar nada.

- Abra essa porta _agora_.

- Não.

- Você está me fazendo perder a paciência. – ele puxou a varinha e apontou para mim. Vicky deu um gritinho apavorado.

- Parem com isso, vocês dois! Ted...abaixa a varinha...ele é um professor!

- Pela última vez, Lupin. Você vai abrir essa porta antes que eu conte até três ou...

- Ou o que? Vai _tentar _me matar? – eu soltei um riso de escárnio.

- Um.

- Ora, Malfoy, já vimos essa cena antes e sabemos como aconteceu. Mas dessa vez Snape não está aqui.

- Dois. – ele fechou os olhos, irritado.

- Aliás isso também é provavelmente sua culpa. Não sei como, mas deve ser. – ri.

- Três! _Cru..._

- _Estupore!_ – lancei o feitiço antes dele. Vicky e Fred seguraram a respiração.

Malfoy voou para trás e bateu fortemente na porta. Deslizou até o chão e caiu desacordado.

- Ted! O que você fez? – Vicky me olhava apavorada.

E agora que a vaca foi pro brejo...

* * *

><p><strong>Oi, pessoal! Estou postando cedo porque hoje é aniversário do meu papai ^^ Além disso tenho que fazer um trabalho de cinco páginas sobre Baudelaire para semana que vem, sendo que não li nenhum texto até agora rs.<strong>

**Bem, agora vocês viram o que Fred fez de tão terrível, mas se não ficaram satisfeitos, não se preocupem. Não foi apenas isso. Tem mais no próximo capítulo rs.**

**Reviews:**

**Leather00Jack - kkkkkkkkk poxa! Ele te pediu em casamento e você não aceitou? U.U Por que? E que danadinha! Como conseguiu isso? Se fez passar por Vicky?  
>E agora o Draco desceu no seu conceito de novo? rs<strong>

**LadyBarbie - Eu sei o que você deve estar pensando: tanto mistério pra isso? Mas tem mais. Aliás, o restante da fic é toda sobre a merda do Ted que só vai piorando .  
>E eu não faria o Ted usar uma maldição imperdoável. Como você disse, seria descer ao nível dele. Você notou? Malfoy pai ia usar crucio!<strong>

**Ahsoka's Padawan - Olá pequena Padawan ^^ adoro Star Wars! Obrigada pelo conserto, mas infelizmente agora não tem mais como mudar . Por isso inventei uma explicação ali na nota lá de cima. Uma explicação tosca e nenhum pouco válida, mas foi o que deu p/ fazer. Desculpe a falha.**

**BarbieProngs - Você é a LadyBarbie que mudou de nick ou é outra pessoa? rs Bem, de qualquer forma: obrigada pelo perfect e seus vários reviews nas outras fics. **

**LadyProngs24 - kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk quase morri quando li isso. Até que não seria uma má ideia. Pena que o incidente da ervilha só aconteceu depois de eu ter escrito a fic U.U  
>E você acha o Felipe o melhor príncipe? Eu gosto mais do príncipe da Princesa e o Sapo. Ele sim é lindo *.* êêê lá em casa rs<br>A Quinn é mesmo uma mala. Viu o episódio novo? Cara, Kurt é demais. É o meu unicórnio com purpurina rsrsrsrs  
>E o Rock in Rio até que está interessante. Pensei que fosse ser mais chato \o.<strong>

**Beijos pessoal! Até semana que vem. E me deem apoio moral para eu voltar a escrever na fic do Tom . to no final da terceira e não consegui terminar por causa da faculdade. Quem sabe nas férias...?**


	10. Plano Às Pressas

Capítulo 10 – Plano Às Pressas.

Quando eu disse, no início, que eu havia feito algo que era crime e que eu seria expulso, era sobre isso que eu me referia.

Acho que nem mesmo Os Marotos e Fred e George teriam pensado em fazer o que fiz. Até porque, tem mais:

- Você estuporou um professor! Você enlouqueceu? – Vicky começou a me bater.

- Ai! Para! Para! – segurei pelo pulso. – Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Ah é? – Fred perguntou furioso. – E você pode me dizer como é que vai ficar tudo bem?

- É! E quando ele acordar?

- Você piorou tudo!

- Quieto os dois! – eles ficaram em silêncio. – Ele disse que ainda ia avisar a McGonagall que tinha chegado, não é? Então quer dizer que ninguém sabe disso.

- E daí? – Vicky andava de um lado para o outro roendo as unhas que estava, grande novidade, com francesinha.

- E daí que...Fred! Me ajude a amarrá-lo – fiz cordas aparecerem.

- O que?

- Vamos amarrá-lo!

- Eu não vou amarrar um professor!

- E você prefere que ele acorde e vá contar tudo para McGongall? – ele pensou um pouco e foi me ajudar.

- Vamos levá-lo para a parte de cima da sala. Onde ele dorme.

- Quero ver onde isso vai dar. – arrastamos Malfoy até sua cama e o amarramos no dossel.

Depois de alguns minutos, ele estava bem preso e eu, Fred e Vicky nos olhávamos sem saber o que fazer em seguida.

- E agora? Vamos mantê-lo em cativeiro? – Fred perguntou.

- Exatamente.

- Você enlouqueceu... – ele sentou em uma cadeira e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos.

- Até quando? – Vicky olhou para mim.

- Não sei. Deixa eu pensar.

E agora? E agora? E agora!

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Não podia mantê-lo ali para sempre.

- Olha, por enquanto vamos fazer assim. – corri até o andar de baixo e apanhei uma folha que continha a letra e a assinatura de Malfoy. Eu era muito bom em copiar assinaturas, já que às vezes tinha que inventar atestados e outras coisas para fugir de aulas e detenções. – "Diretora Minerva McGonagall, sinto informar que aconteceram algumas complicações. Meu pai piorou e não vou poder voltar ainda para o colégio. Não sei ainda quando poderei, mas espero que seja logo. Perdão e espero que compreenda. Draco Malfoy. PS: Não quero que usem minha sala. Não confio em ninguém mexendo em minhas coisas. Muito menos nos alunos" O que acham? – mostrei a Fred e Vicky.

- Muito bom. – Vicky concordou. – Como você aprendeu a ser falsário? – ela me olhou decepcionada. – Você está se mostrando cada vez mais vândalo, mocinho.

- As garotas gostam dos bad boys. – ri e entreguei a carta. – Vá até o Corujal e mande uma coruja entregar no escritório da Minerva. Depois passe na Cozinha e traga comida, já que perdemos o café da manhã. Depois volte aqui, temos que armar um plano antes da primeira aula. Não podem notar nossa falta.

- Por que eu? Por que Fred ou você não pode levar?

- Temos que resolver o que fazer e cuidar do Malfoy. Se ele tentar fugir, temos maiores possibilidades de segurá-lo do que você.

- Só por que sou menina? – ela perguntou nervosa.

- Por favor, Vicky. – pedi.

- Ok... mas não estou gostando nada disso. Ainda estou tremendo. – ela começou a sair.

- Ah! Quando chegar na porta, não bata. Diga: Marotos. Vai ser nossa senha para não nos descobrirem.

- Ok. – disse novamente e saiu.

- E nós?

- Vamos subir.

Subimos as escadas e demos de cara com Malfoy nos encarando.

- Parabéns, Lupin e Weasley. Finalmente viraram os marginais que sempre achei que virariam. E agora? Vão me prender aqui para sempre?

- Cala a boca. Se ousar gritar, estuporo você novamente. – coloquei uma meia na boca dele.

- Cara...o que faremos?

- Por enquanto temos que mantê-lo preso e sem ninguém descobrir, o máximo que pudermos!

- E depois?

Olhei para ele assustado.

Eu não fazia a mínima ideia do "depois".

* * *

><p>Vicky chegou uns vinte minutos após sua saída. Veio arfando e disse "Marotos". Abri a porta e ela entrou.<p>

- Ok. E agora? – perguntou, colocando a comida em cima da mesa.

- Fred, vá para a aula para não parecer suspeito. – Fred parou de mastigar um bolinho e me olhou. – Eu e Vicky vamos ficar.

- O que? Por que Vicky não vai comigo?

- Porque é preciso duas pessoas para cuidar dele. Não sei se é muito seguro alguém ficar sozinho aqui. Ele é muito ardiloso.

- Ok. E por que você não vai?

- Não sei se notou, mas vocês estão parecendo duas múmias em estado de choque. Se vocês dois ficarem aqui, não vai dar certo.

- Ei! – Vicky me olhou feio. – Múmia não!

- É! E quem te colocou como líder?

- Eu sou o culpado! Mas tudo bem, se quer ser o responsável e pensar no que fazer, à vontade. A vaga está sendo oferecida. – peguei, irritado, uma maçã. – E se quiserem deixar tudo em minhas mãos e irem embora, aproveitem a chance também. Eu assumo sozinho. - mordi um pedaço da maçã, irritado e sentei em uma das carteiras.

- Tudo bem. – ele bateu no meu ombro. – A culpa não é só sua. Quer dizer, você pegou a prova e estuporou o professor, mas nós também iríamos nos beneficiar disso. Além do mais, - ele olhou em direção da Vicky que comia um sanduíche de peru. – eu confio em você.

- Ótimo. – tentei ignorar essa última parte. – Então vai...a aula já vai começar.

- Ok. Até mais tarde. Trago mais comida na hora do almoço. – apanhou mais alguns bolinhos e saiu.

- Hum... – eu e Vicky ficamos em silêncio. Só ouvíamos o som da mastigação.

- E ele? Acordou? – ela perguntou.

- Uhum.

- Ted.

- O que?

- O que vamos fazer?

- Eu não sei. – olhei para seus olhos azuis e meu coração disparou. – Mas eu vou tirar a gente dessa.

* * *

><p><strong>Agora sim é o que ele fez de tão terrível: vai manter o Draco em cativeiro rs. Eu me baseei em um filme (grande novidade. Eu sempre me baseio em filmes). Alguém sabe me dizer em qual foi? ^^<strong>

**Reviews:**

**Barbie Prongs - ahhhhhhh agora saquei os vários perfects rsrsrsrsrs  
>ah! e eu respondi ao seu pedido de beta. vc viu? não sei se vc ainda quer, né? eu demorei p caramba p/ responder .**

Verdade! Ele é um burro mesmo. E nunca consegue vencer nas batalhinhas que ele mesmo arranja rsrs. Idiota. Mas se você gostou da discussão vão ter muitas outras pelas frentes e algumas que vão até confundir a cabeça dos três ali...  
>Eles vão conseguir se virar sem o Harry...ou não rs. Vou te dizer a verdade: quando estava escrevendo a fic, teve um momento que fiquei desesperada porque não sabia como tirá-los disso. Mas depois consegui pensar numa solução.<br>kkkkkkkkk desculpa! Sabe o que é? É que eu quero esperar essa do Ted terminar. Porque se eu sair postando todas as fics prontas, vou ficar séculos para postar a próxima (pois ainda vou estar escrevendo) e aí as pessoas vão esquecer de mim e eu vou ficar triste U.U  
>Mas não se preocupe. Eu nunca consigo esperar muito também para postar. Quando estiver faltando uns 3 capítulos para terminar essa, eu posto a do Tom.<p>

**Leather00Jack - kkkkkkkk você gosta de pessoas com nome composto heim?  
>Draco deve tá no inferno junto com seu conceito rsrsrsrsrsrsrs<br>SIM! EU AMO AMO AMO AMO AMO GLEE! E sou fanática pelo Kurt e a Rachel. E agora quem ta subindo no meu conceito é o Mike Chang *.* Já gosto de um olhinho puxado e agora ele ainda tá mais fofo...  
>ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh eu fiquei tão feliz de saber que sou seu unicórnio rsrsrsrs até disse p uma amiga: olha! uma menina no ff disse que eu sou o unicórnio dela *.* minha amiga não entendeu nada, mas tudo bem rsrsrs.**

**Bem, agora vou esperar minha unha secar (acabei de pintar) e ir estudar U.U não queria, mas...enfim.  
>Beijos e até semana que vem ^^<strong>

**PS: Cara, eu sou muito retardada. Eu estava achando que hoje era sexta e postei a fic rs. Bom, não vou tirar. Mas é só para explicar que eu postei mais cedo porque sou lerda mesmo ¬¬  
>Droga...amanhã, que é meu dia legal de postar fics, eu não vou ter nada para fazer .<br>**


	11. Jogos Mentais

Capítulo 11 – Jogos Mentais.

Alguns acontecimentos eu não presenciei, mas soube depois. Por isso, não se impressione quando eu narrar algo que aconteceu com minha ausência. É claro que eu embelezo e aumento um pouco os fatos, mas isso são detalhes...

Bem, dado o aviso, vamos continuar.

Resolvemos passar a primeira noite todos juntos tomando conta de Malfoy. Eu nunca imaginei que diria essa frase: passei a noite com Malfoy.

Ainda bem que Hogwarts é um internato e não temos que dar satisfação para nossos pais do porque passamos a noite fora do lugar que deveríamos estar.

Montamos acampamento no chão do segundo andar. Conjuramos uns colchonetes e deitamos. Infelizmente não sou o tipo de pessoa que consegue dormir em qualquer lugar. Só me sinto a vontade em camas conhecidas.

Passei a noite me revirando e ouvindo o ronco de Fred. E de vez em quando, um chute de Vicky para que ele calasse a boca.

Então, subi as escadas, puxei a cadeira do canto do quarto e sentei ao lado de Malfoy, que dormia.

Dei um tapa em seu braço e ele despertou. Dei "oi" e tirei sua mordaça.

- Vamos conversar.

- Eu estava dormindo.

- Eu sei. Mas eu não estava e estou entediado. Vamos conversar.

- Você me estupora, me sequestra, me amarra e me mordaça e quer que eu converse amigavelmente com você? – ele me olhou irritado.

- Não precisa ser amigável. Só vamos passar o tempo.

- Eu vou passar o tempo dormindo. – virou para o lado e fechou os olhos.

- Nada disso. – virei seu rosto. – Vamos conversar.

Ele suspirou.

- Sobre o que, Lupin?

- Hum... sobre sua viagem em visita ao seu pai. Como foi?

Ele ficou uns minutos me estudando e então olhou para o teto.

- Normal. Como sempre.

- Lucius está doente?

- Não.

- Mas McGonagall disse...

- Ele está morrendo, mas não está doente.

- Como...?

- Tente passar 18 anos em Azkabam, cercado de seres que todos os dias se alimentam de qualquer sentimento feliz seu. Você passa dos estágios de desespero para loucura, depois fraqueza e então a vontade de morrer. Não tem mais forças para comer, beber e nem mesmo respirar. Para que viver se toda a sua existência é infeliz e sem futuro?

Fiquei em silêncio. Devia ser realmente terrível.

- Mas ele não estaria lá se não tivesse...

- Você não sabe como era servir Voldemort, ok? Nenhum de vocês sabe. Apenas nos julgam o tempo todo. Somente a louca da minha tia Bellatrix que tinha um prazer imenso em servir o Lorde.

- Mas eu achei...

- Achou errado. Em sua vidinha simples e sem graça, o máximo que pode acontecer é você reprovar ou algo do tipo. Talvez você ache que esse é o fim do mundo, mas experimente tomar uma decisão errada, como servir o Lorde das Trevas, e vamos ver se você não desejaria reprovar em todas as matérias.

"Minha família preferiria mil vezes que ele estivesse morto! Possuíamos uma vida normal e podíamos nos exibir dizendo que servimos o maior bruxo de todos os tempos. Mas então ele retornou e voltamos ao desespero. Se cometêssemos qualquer falha sofríamos, éramos ameaçados. E como toda minha família o servia, qual seria meu caminho óbvio? Servi-lo também, ou eu estaria desonrando meus pais. Não só a desonra, era a ameaça. Eles poderiam sofrer a ira do Lorde."

- Por que não desistiram? As pessoas podem ser arrepender.

- É. E acabarmos com a cara deformada por causa de mordidas de Nagini, como Snape.

- Então é tudo por causa de medo. Medo de morrer. – falei com desprezo. – Assim como Pettigrew e todos os outros. Por que não poderiam ficar do lado certo? Vocês gostavam do poder. Se ganhassem estariam com o mundo aos seus pés. Meus pais podem ter morrido, mas pelo menos morreram como heróis.

- Há! – ele riu. – Não me faça rir. Não importa se morreu como herói ou como verme. Você morreu! Toda a sua vida, suas realizações boas ou não, não valeram de nada.

- Isso não é verdade.

- Vocês têm a mania de fazer esse discurso, muito belo, mas hipócrita. Por acaso você já participou de uma guerra, Lupin? Já teve que matar pessoas que estudaram com você, que você conhecia desde os 11 anos? Não. Você nunca esteve em perigo de morte. O máximo que faz é participar de um duelinho patético de "expeliarmus". Se você tivesse que escolher, será que teria a mesma posição que tem agora?

- Claro que teria. – falei com a voz rouca. Nunca esperaria ter aquela conversa com Malfoy.

- Diga-me Lupin, conhece um pouco da história trouxa?

- Não muito.

- Bem, eu conheço. Apesar do que pensam, não tenho tanta aversão aos trouxas. Na Páscoa retrasada fui para a casa dos Potter e Ronald e Hermione Weasley estavam lá. Ela me contou sobre coisas que os trouxas fazem e vejo que somos na verdade todos iguais. A diferença é que eles têm o poder tecnológico, enquanto nós temos a magia. Conhece algo chamado "ditadura"?

- É o que você faz nas suas aulas. – cruzei os braços e ele sorriu.

- Exatamente. Mas a ditadura em um país é em maior escala. A geração na época da ditadura foi dividida em três tipos: os que torturavam e matavam, os que eram torturados e morriam por lutarem contra ela e os que ficavam sem fazer nada.

"A geração de hoje em dia tem orgulho em dizer que se fosse dessa época, com certeza estaria no grupo dos que eram torturados e mortos. Mas isso porque estão há anos de diferença e sabem que a ameaça está distante e não parece que irá voltar. Será que se estivessem lá eles realmente seriam esses, ou seriam daqueles que se escondem de baixo da cama e esperam a chuva passar? Me diga, Lupin. É muito fácil quando se está de fora. É muito fácil chamar alguém de covarde, quando você não precisa mostrar se tem ou não coragem."

- Ok. Eu entendi. Mas ainda assim... você acha que aqueles que escolheram lutar contra o Lorde, não sentiam medo? Sentiam, mas o que os levava adiante eram suas crenças. Eles acreditavam pelo que lutavam e isso fazia com que a morte não fosse tão terrível. Aposto que morreram com menos medo e arrependimento, do que aqueles do outro lado.

Ficamos em silêncio. Coloquei a mordaça de volta em Malfoy, antes que ele recomeçasse a falar.

- Agora fiquei com sono.

Deitei de novo em meu colchão. Mas não era verdade. Eu não estava com sono.

Por algum motivo eu estava com muita raiva. Acho que não havia gostado de ouvir o professor que eu aprendera a odiar com todas as minhas forças, dizer que havia sofrido, sentido medo e tristeza tanto quanto os meus pais.

Meus pais haviam sido heróis, mas ele...era apenas um covarde.

E então eu lembrei.

Lembrei do que ele havia me contado, sobre meu pai ter pensado em abandonar a minha mãe... por medo de eu ser como ele.

Não podia ser verdade, ele deve ter inventado isso para me irritar. Minha avó vivia contando histórias sobre eles dois durante toda a minha infância e eu criei uma imagem de deuses em minha mente.

E de repente, eles poderiam ser apenas...humanos. Poderiam ser como Malfoy.

Se ele estava fazendo isso para jogar com nossas cabeças e nos fazer soltá-lo...bem, estava dando certo.

Eu não consegui dormir naquela noite.

* * *

><p><strong>Esse capítulo eu dou meio que uma dualidade de sensações. Ao mesmo tempo que eu sinto raiva do Draco, porque ele pode estar fazendo isso para jogar com a mente deles, eu também fico com pena (com pena do Malfoy!) porque o que ele diz é verdade, de certa forma.<br>**

**Eu escrevi esse capítulo em um dia filosófico rs. Eu sou uma pessoa um tanto quanto revoltada e faço questão de fazer valer os meus direitos. Então meus pais vivem falando: ainda bem que você não nasceu na época da ditadura, porque teríamos que te amarrar na cama para você não ser morta. Sem falar dos livros "comunistas" que eu tenho e da minha blusa do Anarquismo rs. Mas então quando eles dizem isso, eu fico pensando: será que eu seria mesmo desse tipo de pessoa que sairia na rua, enfrentando as torturas para poder ter democracia? Porque hoje em dia, se eu sair em protesto de algo (e eu saio), eu sei que nada vai acontecer. Mas na década de 60... conheço pessoas que foram torturadas e que até hoje têm horror a esse tempo e nem conseguem falar desse assunto. Será que eu realmente teria essa coragem?**

**Por isso que coloquei o Draco falando isso, porque o Ted fala que seria do grupo dos "heróis" e o chama de covarde, assim como nós chamamos, mas nunca tivemos que estar na situação de escolha... **

**Bem, saindo das divagações, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, ou pelo menos curtido essa inversão de valores e ideias tão de repente, já que eu sempre fiz questão de detestar o Draco e colocá-lo irritante. Mas era só para mostrar como toda história tem mais de uma versão. **

**Reviews \o/**

**Leather00Jack - Será que o Draco subiu um pouco no seu conceito, nesse capítulo? Ou continua caindo? E sim, o Fred confia demais no Ted, até que ponto isso é bom eu não posso dizer rs.  
>Assisti sim! O Mike é lindo, gente *.* Você é japa? Que legal \o. Eu amo TUDO que vem do Japão (menos a comida. Desculpa, tenho que confessar. Não suporto qualquer coisa crua rs) e queria ter olhinhos puxados *.* é tão fofo. Adoro a cultura, a educação, as roupas, os animes e mangás rsrsrs<br>E talvez você não goste porque meio que está na moda coisas japonesas, né? Mas eu gosto desde criancinha, então eu não tenho nada a cer com a moda rs.  
>Pedi pros meus pais me mandarem um dia ao Japão e eles disseram que é mais barato me mandar para o Bairro da Liberdade em São Paulo U.U chatos.<br>**

**BarbieProngs - Já vou te dizer para você não pensar que em algum momento isso acontece: o Harry não vai aparecer e eles não vão apelar para ele. Agora te deixo ainda mais na dúvida sobre como eles vão sair dessa rs. Porque eles realmente estão f...errados.  
>Eu vi seu e-mail sim e acho que respondi umas três vezes, mas você não disse nada, então agora eu que pergunto: você viu meu e-mail? rs<br>Ah...e seu e-mail não saiu. O ff não deixa mostrar contas de e-mail. Você vai ter que soletrar cada coisa U.U**

**LadyProngs24 - review 1: eu passei o feriado todo estudando T.T um saco.  
>Eu percebi que sempre faço o Ted estressadinho, não sei porque rs. Acho que é porque também sempre faço alguém zoar os pais dele U.U O Harry também ficava uma arara quando falavam dos pais. Eles estão apenas se defendendo U.U<br>Também adorei essa música! Nunca tinha ouvido antes. É de quem?  
>E também achei muito vacilo da Rachel. Ao mesmo tempo que eu a adoro, ela é muito egocêntrica. Mas acho que é isso que faz glee tão legal. A principal não é a boazinha perfeita que nunca faz maldade com ninguém. Não. É alguém egoísta, metida, que se acha a melhor e não se importa de passar por cima dos outros, mas que às vezes consegue ser legal rsrsrs.<br>ODEIO o Hércules. Odeio, odeio, odeio esse desenho, porque eles retratam o Hades como o diabão malvado. Meu deus grego preferido é o Hades, me identifico muito com ele, mas as pessoas normalmente o interpretam errado. Então eu detesto qualquer versão que o coloque como mau.**

**review 2: talvez agora você volte a achar o Draco mais legal na minha fic rs. Pelo menos nesse capítulo, porque não pretendo deixá-lo assim sempre. Ha! Não vou te contar o que eles vão fazer ^^ Você vai descobrir ao longo da fic rs.  
>Ah, vou ver se volto a escrever hoje. O problema é que to com um livro que eu quero escrever e aí fico na dúvida cruel de qual dos dois eu faço...a fic ou o livro. Vou tentar um pouco dos dois hoje, apesar de que também ainda tenho um trabalho da facul para fazer . Raios!<br>E eu não fui ver Glee no cinema não. Você foi? É que se fosse uma história como na série, eu até veria, mas como é show, não tem tanta graça .**

**Bem, até semana que vem. Beijos  
><strong>


	12. Três Alunos e Um Funeral

Capítulo 12 – Três Alunos E Um Funeral.

O dia amanheceu e eu olhei minhas olheiras gigantes no espelho do banheiro de Malfoy. Uau. Eu não sabia que os professores tinham suítes em sua sala de aula.

Do que eles reclamam então?

Puxei a cortina que dava para o boxe e vi uma linda banheira de hidromassagem!

Meu desejo de me tornar professor aumentou ainda mais.

Tomei o banho mais delicioso em toda a minha vida e, apesar de não ter dormido nada e ter passado a noite lembrando do meu pequeno diálogo com Malfoy, saí do banheiro de muito bom humor.

- Bom dia para todos. – olhei para Malfoy que me fuzilava raivosamente. – Para você também.

- Que bicho te mordeu, Lupin, para estar tão feliz? – Vicky levantou e se espreguiçou.

- Vá até o banheiro e verá. – ela entortou a cara como se dissesse "ai de você se for alguma gracinha" e se aproximou cautelosamente.

- Caramba! Uma banheira com sais aromáticos?

- Sério isso? – Fred se levantou e correu para a porta, mas Vicky o impediu.

- Sai! Damas primeiro. – e trancou a porta em seu adorável focinho.

Depois de todos estarem cheirando como anjos na primavera e de termos feito os colchões sumido, eu me virei para Fred e Vicky.

- Bem, vocês dois fiquem aqui que eu vou para a aula.

- Ok! – Fred respondeu de supetão, sem nem esperar que eu falasse mais alguma coisa.

- Ahhh...eu não aguento mais ficar nessa sala.

- Por favor. Temos que nos revezar. E eu vou fazer um sacrifício ainda maior, porque vou ter que assistir aula. – falei, melancólico.

- Eu preferia assistir aula. – Vicky resmungou.

- Amanhã você vai, certo? Até mais tarde. Trarei comida. – antes que eu saísse, me virei, olhei para Malfoy e depois para eles dois. – Cuidado com esse aqui. Ele é esperto. – voltei para Malfoy. – Nada de gracinhas.

Fechei a porta do primeiro andar e fui pelo corredor.

Andei até o dormitório e fui trocar minha roupa. Afinal, eu tinha tomado banho, mas usei o mesmo uniforme o dia inteiro. Pensei que eles também poderiam querer se trocar.

Abri o malão super bagunçado de Fred e usei "_accio_" em algumas peças de roupa – algumas que eu preferia não ter visto – e guardei em minha mochila. E então me dirigi ao santuário feminino.

O local que nenhum menino deveria ir, mas sempre vai.

Abri a porta silenciosamente e olhei em volta. Ninguém. Chamei:

- Olá? – afinal, não queria me arriscar como da última vez. Hum...ou queria?

Nada.

Fui até o malão de Vicky e o abri. Nossa. Então é assim que é a mala de uma garota? Tão diferente, tão organizado e tão...rosa.

Acho que nunca vi tanto rosa em toda a minha vida. Quase fiquei cego, porque alguns eram bastante chamativos. Mas ainda bem que não fiquei, porque chegou a um momento delicado.

- Cara, ela vai me matar. Mas estou fazendo com as melhores das intenções. – apanhei uma peça de roupa íntima e estava indo guardar em minha mochila quando ouvi um grito agudo. Parecia uma animal jurássico chamando a cria.

Ah, espera. Era uma colega de Vicky.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- De onde vocês surgem? Tem alguma passagem secreta aqui? – suspirei. Elas têm que parar com isso.

- Não muda de assunto, você... – e então focalizou no que estava na minha mão. Eu tentei esconder atrás das costas, mas ela apontou em minha direção. – Tarado!

- Não! Deixa eu explicar.

- Socorro! Tem um tarado aqui! – ela berrou e tirou da minha mão. – O que você está fazendo com as roupas da Victoire? Eu sempre soube que você era safado, mas assim...?

- Olha, eu...

- Vou falar com McGonagall. – ela fez menção de sair do quarto e então...ops, eu fiz de novo.

- _Estupeça!_ – ela caiu no chão. Apanhei a roupa e coloquei em minha mochila também. (Deus queira que ninguém a abra) e coloquei a menina em cima de uma cama. – Desculpa. Mas você ia estragar tudo. _Obliviate._

Corri para a aula que eu já estava atrasado.

* * *

><p>Bem, como eu disse antes, tem momentos que eu não estava no lugar, mas vou narrar. Esse é um deles.<p>

Vicky estava deitada no chão, entediada.

Fred estava no andar de baixo desenhando no quadro negro, entediado.

Ou seja, um estava distante do outro, o que era perfeito para a mente maligna de Malfoy. Ele começou a se mexer e gemer.

Vicky levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele.

- Ei! O que está fazendo? – ele fez sons que não puderam ser entendidos por causa da mordaça, então ela se levantou e foi até ele. – Olha, eu vou tirar, mas não grite, ok?

Ele fez que sim, como um bom cachorrinho obediente.

- O que você quer?

- Minha mão está doendo...essas amarras estão muito fortes.

- Desculpa, mas eu não posso afrouxar.

- Mas está prendendo minha circulação.

- Eu... – ela suspirou. – Ok. Mas, por favor, tente não fazer nenhuma besteira. – ela começou a desamarrar, o que eu penso ser um grande erro, mas não estava lá na hora para alertá-la disso. – Sabe, nada disso teria acontecido se o senhor fosse mais gentil com seus alunos...

Ela desamarrou o primeiro braço e então... ele a empurrou longe e começou a se soltar. Vicky caiu no chão com um baque surdo e Fred ouviu.

- Fred! – ela gritou.

Ele saiu correndo para salvar sua donzela em perigo, mas Malfoy já havia soltado as duas mãos. Pulou em cima dele e tentou arrancar a varinha de sua mão.

Enquanto os dois lutavam bravamente no chão, Vicky procurou em volta a _sua_ varinha. Na hora do desespero por não ter encontrado, pegou um lindo vaso de petúnias e tascou na cabeça do pobre Malfoy.

Ele caiu no chão desacordado e os dois se levantaram, arfando, para ver o estrago.

- Ai meu Deus...a gente...matou ele?

* * *

><p><strong>Gente, eu não vou poder comentar os reviews de vocês hoje, porque eu tenho que sair. Então, ou é o capítulo hoje sem comentários ou um dia aleatório com os comentários. Mas qualquer coisa eu ponho hoje e depois reponho o capítulo com os comentários amanhã. Portanto, se vocês quiserem ver as paradas respondidas, procurem de novo a fic depois.<br>Beijos.  
><strong>


	13. O Próximo Crime

Capítulo 13 – O Próximo Crime.

Voltei para a sala na hora do almoço, com os braços lotados de comida e uma mochila com roupas.

Antes de estacionar diante da porta da sala, olhei em volta para ver se alguém estava vendo. Nada.

- Marotos. – falei. Ninguém atendeu. Nem mesmo passos de alguém vindo correndo abrir. – Marotos! – arrisquei um pouco mais alto. – Vamos Vicky e Fred! – chutei a porta com o bico do meu tênis, já que minhas mãos estavam ocupadas. Ouvi passos no corredor. – Ah droga! – Tentei jogar todo o peso para apenas um braço e com o outro apanhar a minha varinha. Estava quase perdendo o equilíbrio quando a porta se abriu e uma mão me puxou pelo colarinho para dentro da sala.

- Entra logo! – era a voz de Vicky. Ela trancou a porta e me ajudou com a comida.

- Por que demorou? – coloquei as coisas em cima da mesa. – Olha, eu trouxe roupas também. Anh...e espero que não me bata, pois...

- Acho que matamos o Malfoy.

- O que? – meus olhos arregalados focaram nela.

- Foi um acidente! Ele atacou Fred, minha varinha sumiu, eu não sabia o que fazer!

- Epa! Como assim ele atacou Fred? Como ele conseguiu isso?

- Eu...o soltei.

- Ah Vicky... – falei cansado e cocei os olhos.

- Ele estava reclamando que as amarras estavam muito fortes e que estavam machucando seu pulso! Fiquei com pena!

- É claro que ele estava te enganando, Vicky! Pare de ser tão inocente!

- Desculpa! – ela começou a chorar de desespero. – Eu não queria tê-lo matado...eu...eu... a culpa é toda sua!

- Minha? – eu ri de nervoso. – Eu nem estava aqui!

- Você que o estuporou para começar e depois o amarrou! Por que você não vai a um psicólogo para ver esse seu problema de autocontrole?

- E por que você não deixa de ser boba e achar que Malfoy realmente estava chorando de dor? – disse irritado.

- Ele não estava chorando... – ela murmurou envergonhada. E então recomeçou a chorar.

- Tudo bem. Desculpa, ok? – a abracei e dei tapinhas em seu ombro. – Calma. Por que você acha que o matou? Enfiou uma faca em seu coração?

- Não.

- Jogou a maldição da morte?

- Não.

- O que aconteceu então?

- Taquei um vaso de vidro na cabeça dele.

Suspirei aliviado e sorri.

- E você ri? – ela me censurou.

- Ele deve estar só desmaiado. De novo.

- Mas ele está sangrando.

- Normal, né? Você quebrou um vaso nele!

Ouvimos então um grito e barulho no chão do andar superior.

- Hum...acho que seu morto levantou.

Saímos correndo e chegamos para ver Fred atracado novamente com Malfoy. Ele o estava enforcando! Quero dizer, Malfoy estava enforcando Fred e não o contrário. Já tínhamos problema o suficiente para acrescentarmos homicídio na lista.

- Vocês...vão ficar só olhando? – Fred falou com grande esforço, já que o ar estava sendo impedido de passar por sua garganta.

Malfoy então olhou na direção que Fred falava e girou para nos atacar. Ele parecia um bicho acuado! Que medo. Viram crianças? Cuidado ao estressar um professor.

E nunca, nunca o estupore ou jogue um vaso em sua cabeça.

Ou o soque. Duas vezes, como eu fiz.

Novamente fui obrigado a marcar meu punho em sua face. Quando ele caiu para trás, eu e Fred o agarramos e o colocamos de volta na cama. Depois de muito, muito, muito esforço, o amarramos novamente.

- Cara, você bateu nele de novo! – Fred respirava com dificuldade. – Tenho a ligeira impressão, só uma pequenina mesmo, de que nunca nos formaremos e terminaremos nossos dias em companhia de Lucius.

- O que vocês estão pensando, heim? – Malfoy nos olhava furioso. – Que vão me manter aqui para sempre? Vocês serão descobertos e pagarão bem caro!

- Cala a boca. – o amordacei. – Agora vamos cuidar da sua cabeça.

- Com o que? – Vicky perguntou. – Não temos nada aqui. Remédio, atadura...

- Eu e Fred vamos buscar na Enfermagem.

- O que? – eles dois falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Você vai me deixar aqui sozinha com ele? – Vicky perguntou assustada.

- E como pretende pegar essas coisas? Vamos roubar? Cara...isso está ficando perigoso. – ele passou a mão pelo cabelo, em estado de pânico.

- Vamos. Madame Pomfrey nem vai notar. Ou você prefere deixá-lo sangrando? – apontei para Malfoy.

Ele andou de um lado para o outro, ainda coçando a cabeça, olhou para mim assustado e de novo para o chão.

- Ok. Mas eu não vejo a hora de isso tudo acabar.

- Eu também.

Nos viramos para sair e Vicky nos segurou.

- Eu não quero ficar aqui sozinha com ele.

- Já vamos voltar. – dei um beijo em sua testa e Fred desviou o olhar. – Desculpa por estar fazendo você passar por tudo isso.

Ela concordou ainda tremendo e nós saímos.

Esperamos alguns segundos para ver se alguém estava por perto e depois atravessamos o corredor. Viramos em um salão e depois descemos a escada. E então, uma multidão de alunos indo para as aulas. Sorte que Malfoy adorava sua sala nas masmorras aonde ninguém nunca vai, a não ser quando é obrigado.

- Aja naturalmente. – sussurrei para Fred.

Cumprimentávamos alguns alunos com a cabeça, sorríamos amarelo para outros e quando estávamos chegando ao fim do saguão...

- Ted! – uma linda menina do sexto ano, Lucille, que eu havia chamado para sair, veio correndo em minha direção.

- Ah droga. – me virei forçando um sorriso.

- Lucy! – ela me deu um beijo e deu "oi" para Fred.

- Você sumiu depois que me chamou para sair. O que aconteceu?

- Bem, eu...tive uns probleminhas. Detenção...sabe como é.

- Ah sei. – ela riu. – Meu bad boy. Mas o encontro em Hogsmeade ainda está de pé?

Ô-ou.

- Sabe o que é? Não sei se vou poder...

- Por que? – ela se afastou já séria. Zona de perigo. Nunca dê o fora em uma garota de unhas longas. Olhei para as unhas dela, eram razoavelmente mortais.

- Aconteceram uns...problemas familiares. Terei que visitar minha avó.

- Ah. – ela pareceu relaxar. E eu também. – Que pena. Tinha até comprado uma roupa nova. – ela piscou para mim e eu me fingi triste por perder.

- Bem, tenho que ir.

- Já?

- Uhum. Fred não está se sentindo bem, - dei uma cotovelada em Fred que fez cara de sofrimento. Mas acho que era real. – então vou levá-lo à enfermaria.

- Ah. Ok. – ela me deu outro beijo. – Tchau. Te vejo amanhã?

- Só Deus sabe, né? – e fomos embora. É incrível como garotas acreditam em qualquer coisa.

Chegamos na enfermaria e olhamos o recinto. Demos sorte: não havia nenhum enfermo.

- Está vendo Madame Pomfrey? – perguntei.

- Está na sala dela.

- Temos que tirá-la de lá. O material está todo lá dentro.

- Hum...tenho um plano. Mas depois que tudo isso terminar, você vai estar me devendo MUITO. – ele entrou correndo na enfermagem e eu me escondi atrás de uma tapeçaria que ficava ao lado da porta. – Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey!

- Meu Deus, meu querido! O que aconteceu?

- Tem um menino no segundo andar que está passando mal. Ele está dentro do banheiro. Eu o teria trazido para cá, mas ele não parava de vomitar e hum...sabe...

- Entendo, entendo. Me leve até lá.

Os dois saíram corredor afora e eu entrei de mansinho. Esperava que nenhuma menina surgisse do nada, de novo.

Olhei a sala nunca invadida de Madame Pomfrey. Era tão branca que doía os olhos e tudo extremamente arrumado. Finalmente vi uma etiqueta em um armário, escrito "ataduras". Perfeito. Tentei abrir.

Não consegui. Porcaria, estava trancado à la trouxas. Sem magia, mas com chave de verdade. Não sei se "alohomora" serve para trancas trouxas.

Vamos descobrir.

- _Alohomora_. – abriu. Menos mal. Peguei as ataduras e depois um pote de uma poção para cortes. Acho que serviria.

Coloquei tudo em minha famosa mochila e comecei a fazer o caminho de volta. Achei Fred se escondendo no meio do caminho.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei a ele. Olhei para os lados.

- Quando chegamos no banheiro, eu disse que o menino deve ter ido para o dormitório. Ela ficou com raiva no início, mas depois disse que se eu o achasse para levar até ela. Concordei e ela se foi, mas acho que passou antes na cozinha.

- Ótimo. Leva isso para o Malfoy, que eu tenho que ir para as próximas aulas.

- Eu não sei fazer curativo.

- Aprende! Eu não sei assistir aula, mas vou. Nos vemos mais tarde.

Nos separamos e eu fui para Transfiguração. Eu não via a hora de toda essa história acabar. A coisa estava saindo do controle.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Hey.<strong>

**Em primeiro lugar, aqueles assuntos nada a ver: Vi o musical Evita! Meu Deus, gente. O melhor musical que já vi até hoje. Belíssimo e com certeza deveria ter ganho muito mais do que apenas um Oscar. Chicago é muito legal e eu amo de paixão (ganhou 6 Oscars), mas Evita foi um filme muito melhor! Absurdo U.U  
>Terminei de ver as trilhões de séries que estou acompanhando, Glee entrou naquele maldito Hiato, então verei daqui a pouco outro musical clássico: Hair! *.*<br>**

**Segundo comentário nada a ver: fui na Comicon e foi tãããão legal! Peguei autógrafo de um dos roteiristas dos quadrinhos de X-men, da desenhista japonesa Junko Mizuno (autora de Cinderalla) e da brasileira Erica Awano (Holy Avenger). Demaaaais! Elas são tãão fofinhas!  
><strong>

**Bem, chega de falar de mim e vamos falar de vocês rs  
><strong>

**Espero que estejam curtindo mais esse capítulo. Não pude responder aos reviews passados, mas farei isso hoje, ok? Se eu esquecer de algum, me avisem. **

**Vamos lá:**

**BarbieProngs - review 1: Eu também penso que lutaria pelo que eu acredito, mas nunca sabemos COM CERTEZA até estarmos na situação descrita. Não estou duvidando de sua coragem rs. Ah! Hoje vou ver seu conto e mais um capítulo da sua fic, ok? Não se preocupe, não esqueci de você rs. Uma professora retardada passou um trabalho idiota que eu fiquei em pânico fazendo um dia antes e na hora de entregar...ELA NÃO APARECE! Ódio mortal! Acho que vou sequestrá-la que nem o Ted.**

**review 2: duas coisas, querida Barbie. Primeira: concordo. Estavam curtinhos mesmo, mas esse foi maior. Na verdade, a maioria dos meus capítulos têm umas três páginas no word, aí passando aqui pro ff fica menor, mas esses dois últimos tiveram 2 páginas acho. Entretanto foi algo que não acontecerá constantemente. Segunda: não estou de enrolação. Essa é a fic. Desculpa se você esperava outra coisa, mas essa minha fic vai ser toda sobre esse sequestro e como eles vão fazendo para sair dos rolos deles sem serem pegos, expulsos ou algo do tipo. Então praticamente vai ser isso: eles tentando enfrentar o perigo de serem pegos e sendo perturbados o tempo todo pelas palavras cheias de veneno do Malfoy. E também tem o triângulo amoroso que vai ser mais explorado mais para frente. Já viu "Tentação Fatal"? (em inglês é "Teaching Mrs Tinggle") Foi de onde eu me baseei para criar essa fic. Assista, é bem legal.**

** Leather00Jack - concordo completamente com você. O Draco sempre foi todo errado. Um fracote.  
>Que pecaaado! Os olhinhos são lindinhos, e amo animes (eu tava vendo agora Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni) e mangás (no momento Tsubasa). Sou otaku mesmo \o. E a única coisa que eu não gosto, você gosta rsrsrs<br>Você é de São Paulo?  
>PO! POR QUE GLEE É A ÚNICA SÉRIE NO MUNDO QUE TEM ESSA PORCARIA DE HIATO? Que droga, cara! E a minha abstinência, como fica? Ainda bem que tenho um monte de musicais para ocupar meu coração vazio rs.<strong>

**Flah' - agora você viu que ele não morreu rsrsrs Mas acho que ainda vai apanhar bastante. O Ted não para de dar socos nele! **

**Ahsoka's Padawan - calma, ele não morreu...ainda. MUAHUAHUAHUA! *mistério***

**Beijos povo. Até semana que vem.  
><strong>


	14. Mais Um Dia Como Outro Qualquer

Capítulo 14 – Mais Um Dia Como Outro Qualquer.

Aquela aventura toda estava acabando com meu estômago. Sou hipoglicêmico e necessito comer de três em três horas ou tenho uma queda da taxa de glicerina no sangue, consequentemente minha pressão cai e aí tudo fica preto.

E agora eram duas da tarde e eu não havia tomado café da manhã e nem almoçado. A única coisa que eu havia ingerido fora um mísero cookie de baunilha com pingos de chocolate.

Quando a aula terminou, fui para o ponto de encontro.

Ainda tinha comida em cima da mesa, o que foi maravilhoso. Fred e Vicky estavam brincando de forca no andar superior.

- Olá, pessoal. – falei, quando entrei.

- Hey. – Fred respondeu.

- Oi. – Vicky disse em seguida.

- Como está nosso querido Draco? A cabeça melhorou? – olhei para sua cabeça enfaixada. Tirei novamente a mordaça. – Está com fome? Esquecemos de alimentá-lo!

- Caramba, é verdade. – Fred respondeu sem parecer muito preocupado. – Por isso que nunca tive um tamagoshi, ele morreria rapidinho. – coçou o pescoço, provavelmente se lembrando do seu quase enforcamento.

- Não estou com fome. Quero ir ao banheiro.

- Hum...isso é um problema. – passei a mão no cabelo. – Como vamos impedi-lo de fugir?

- Não vou fugir.

- Ah claro, e eu supostamente devo acreditar na sua palavra? – sorri. – Não sou a Vicky.

- Ei! – ela reclamou.

- O quer que eu faça? – perguntou furioso.

- Ok. Vamos te desamarrar e eu vou levá-lo ao banheiro. Fred e Vicky ficarão com as varinhas em punho do lado de fora, prontos para te atacar. Me ajuda aqui, Fred.

A contra gosto, ele levantou e desamarrou um dos pulsos de Malfoy, enquanto eu o soltava do outro lado.

Ele andou até o banheiro e eu entrei com ele.

- Vai ficar admirando?

- Não, obrigado. – virei de costas.

- Não consigo com você aqui.

- Sinto muito, mas é o único jeito. Se te ajuda... – abri a torneira.

- Hunf...

Quando saímos, o amarramos de volta na cama.

- Agora acho melhor você comer. Não queremos que fique desnutrido.

Peguei algumas frutas e sucos do andar de baixo e carreguei para cima, assim como uma sopa de ervilha.

- Olha o aviãozinho. – sorri e dei na boquinha dele uma colher de sopa. – Isso, bom menino.

- Quando essa palhaçada terminar, você vai pagar caro, Lupin.

- É, é, você já disse isso.

Depois que ele terminou tudo, recoloquei a mordaça e sentamos no chão.

- Estou cansado. – falei, me jogando no colchão que conjurei alguns segundos antes de cair.

- Estou entediado. – Fred disse do seu colchão.

- Eu estou as duas coisas. – foi a vez de Vicky.

- O que vamos fazer? – Fred perguntou.

- Dormir? – arrisquei.

- Já sei! Vamos jogar alguma coisa. – Vicky sorriu sentando-se em perna de chinês. Era bom vê-la sorrir, o que era muito raro, já que eu sempre a via com cara de peixe e batendo em mim. Ainda mais ultimamente.

- Que tal poker? – falei. – Strip poker. – sorri.

Vicky me bateu – oh! Grande novidade – e Fred fez cara de sofrimento.

- Não, obrigado. Não quero recordar como fui concebido.

Ah, é! Eu contei como Fred nasceu? Acho que não.

Bem, como podem notar é meio estranho termos a mesma idade, já que quando eu nasci meus pais já tinham 30 anos e George e Angelina 18.

Acontece que Fred (o tio, não o FG), começou a sair com Angelina quando ele e o irmão abandonaram Hogwarts. Namoraram por três meses até que George a roubou de Fred. Foi bem engraçado, sabe? Eles ficaram bêbados e ela não notou a diferença. E depois começou a gostar mesmo dele.

No início eles tiveram uma briga feia, coisa que os gêmeos nunca tiveram, mas então quando Fred conheceu uma trouxa em Londres, tudo foi esquecido.

...contanto, é claro que George não a roubasse também.

Então George ficou namorando Angelina por aqueles dois anos e parecia que estavam se dando muito bem. Até que aconteceu aquela luta trágica onde Fred se foi. George ficou com uma terrível depressão.

Em um desses ataques de tristeza, novamente houve o terrível wisky de fogo. Acho que a bebida alcoólica veio para desgraçar a vida das pessoas. Ele foi buscar um ombro amigo, e que melhor ombro amigo que a namorada compreensível? Esses dois elementos somados com um poker jogado de forma correta (como o strip poker), fez com que nove meses depois surgisse nosso querido amigo Fred George Weasley!

Aí Molly surtou, o pai de Angelina ameaçou fazer picadinho de Weasley e tudo terminou em um lindo casamento às pressas em dezembro. Foi um belo casamento com neve real como enfeite.

Mas pelo menos um filho fez com que a dor de perder um irmão amainasse um pouco.

Cara, dá uma bela história, não?

Em todo caso, eu dei um tapinha nas costas de Fred.

- Então tudo bem, só um poker comum.

- Melhor. Onde tem cartas? – ele perguntou para Malfoy, que o ignorou. Mesmo que ele tentasse responder, não ia conseguir.

- Você acha mesmo que ele joga cartas? Ele tem cara que usa algum outro tipo de diversão que não seja torturar alunos?

- Hum... eu tenho! – Vicky levantou.

- Você joga poker? – ergui uma sobrancelha.

- E muito bem, ta?

- Sei.

Ela estreitou os olhos.

- Aposta quanto? – perguntei.

- Hum...10 galeões.

- Estão loucos? – Fred perguntou desesperado. – É muito dinheiro!

- Feito. – estendi a mão. – Não tenho medo de perder.

- Nem eu. – ela apertou a minha.

- Eu não tenho dez galeões.

- Vamos, Fred! Nós não vamos perder. Além do mais, somos nós dois contra ela.

- Não sei, cara...

- Espera! Além dos dez galeões podemos tornar isso mais interessante. – sorri.

- Mais? – parecia que Fred ia ter um ataque cardíaco.

- Diga. – ela falou sem se abalar. Estava bastante confiante e isso me deixava um pouco menos confiante, mas não ia dar para trás.

- Se você perder, vai ter que explodir o escritório de McGonagall.

- Cara! Não acha que já temos problemas o suficiente? – Fred me olhava abismado.

- Tudo bem.

- Vicky! – ele virou o rosto para ela. – Você sempre foi sensata.

- Mas se vocês perderem, vão ter que beijar a verruga que o Filch tem na sola do pé.

- Eca! – eu e Fred falamos ao mesmo tempo.

- E aí? – ela sorriu triunfante.

- Ok. Aceitamos. – estendi a mão e ela apertou.

- "Aceitamos"? Como você pode decidir por mim?

- Já foi. Nós vamos ganhar, não se preocupe.

- Vai sonhando. – ela se levantou. – Vou buscar o baralho. Já volto.

Ela saiu e eu fiquei pensativo.

Não que eu estivesse com medo de perder. Isso nunca aconteceria.

Minha única dúvida era: como ela sabia que Filch tem uma verruga na sola do pé?

* * *

><p><strong>Oi, gente. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, apesar de não ter acontecido muita coisa. Na verdade, não aconteceu nada rs. Mas o próximo vai ser melhor...acho.<strong>

**Novamente eu não vou poder comentar os reviews. Desculpem. É que estou com muito muito muito sono e me sentindo como uma zumbi. To quase caindo aqui. Só não dormi ainda porque queria postar o capítulo. Amanhã eu PROMETO responder vocês. Vou responder cada um individualmente, a não ser aqueles que não tiverem cadastro. Aí deixo para a semana que vem, ta?**

**Desculpa de novo e até mais.**

**Beijos.  
><strong>


	15. Viva Las Vegas!

Capítulo 15 – Viva Las Vegas!

Vicky voltou vinte minutos depois com o baralho. Trouxe um saco de batatas que havia sobrado e sentou-se no chão.

- Muito bem, vamos começar.

- Pegou seu dinheiro? – perguntei para provocar.

- Não preciso. Você vai perder.

- Claro que vou. – ri. – Vamos jogar em cima da cama. Acho que Malfoy deve estar entediado também.

Sentamos em círculo na cama, chegamos as pernas dele mais para um canto e Vicky ficou com as costas no encosto.

- Ele será meu parceiro, certo professor? Vamos lá.

- Melhor de três?

- Pode ser.

Começamos com a jogatina.

Depois de meia hora, Vicky não demonstrava nenhuma emoção. Uma verdadeira profissional. Fred parecia um poço de expressões. Ele seria um péssimo jogador. Não parava de suar e roer as unhas. Quando recebia uma carta ruim fazia cara de sofrimento e quando era uma boa, gritava:

- Yes!

- Cala a boca, cara! Nunca jogou poker, não?

- Com o meu pai algumas vezes. Mas ele sempre ganha.

- Por que será? – revirei os olhos.

Depois de mais algum tempo, Vicky ganhou a primeira partida. Ela sorriu.

- Pronto para ser massacrado?

- Sorte de principiante.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto distribuía as cartas.

- Por que tem tanta certeza que sou principiante?

Dei de ombros e ela estreitou os olhos.

- Por que sou menina e meninas não sabem poker e poker é jogo de "macho"?

- Hum...mais ou menos.

- Saiba, seu idiota, que eu jogo desde meus oito anos com meu pai e sou campeã júnior nacional de poker bruxo.

Ok.

Aquilo me deixou nervoso e foi muito mais difícil agora conseguir manter o rosto vazio.

- Como eu não sabia disso? – olhei minhas cartas e tentei me manter impassível, pois minha mão estava um desastre.

- Estava guardando essa informação para um dia especial, como esse.

Passamos mais algum tempo. Eu estava a um passo de perder.

Tenho certeza de que se não fosse esse jogo, Vicky estaria sorrindo agora. Fui pegar uma carta e franzi o cenho.*

DROGA! Ela estava olhando para mim. Tenho certeza que viu essa mísera, mas extremamente importante, expressão.

- Vamos melhorar isso. – ela disse séria. – Quem perder vai ter que dar um beijo na bochecha do Malfoy.

Todos nós olhamos ao mesmo tempo para ele, que não estava nem um pouco satisfeito.

E agora eu estava em uma dúvida cruel. Ela tinha aumentado a aposta.

Seria um blefe? Ela realmente estava prestes a ganhar ou era um truque para que eu desistisse e perdesse?

E beijar Malfoy é um preço muito alto.

O que eu faço? O que eu faço?

Vamos blefar também.

- Ok.

E então ela sorriu finalmente e meu coração disparou. Não de emoção pelo seu belo sorriso, mas porque ela mostrou as cartas.

- Royal Flush.

Não era um blefe! Nós perdemos!

- Ah droga! – Fred jogou as cartas no chão e eu suspirei.

- Muito bem meninos. Hora do primeiro beijo. O da verruga deixamos para depois.

Eu não sei o que seria pior...

Respirei fundo e virei para Malfoy que nos olhava como se dissesse "_tente_ chegar perto de mim com esses seus lábios, que eu arranco sua alma pela orelha". Acho que era algo bem próximo disso, que ele pensava.

- Esperem! Isso vai ficar ainda melhor. – Vicky fez um gesto com a varinha e apareceu batom em mim e Fred.

-Ei! O batom não estava no acordo!

- Mas vocês ficaram umas gracinhas de vermelho! – ela piscou tentando segurar o riso.

Tentei tirar, mas o batom não saía. Resolvemos acabar logo com aquilo. Eu e Fred nos aproximamos e Malfoy começou a arfar e se debater.

- Pare de se mexer, ou pode acontecer um acidente de percurso que nenhum de nós deseja. – segurei o rosto dele, como um cavalheiro faria com uma adorável donzela e...foi.

Eca.

Eca

Eca.

Eca.

Eca.

Vou ter que limpar minha boca com desinfetante depois. Muito desinfetante.

Malfoy ficou com duas marcas de batom em cada uma das bochechas. Então ouvi barulho de flash e uma luz forte.

- O que...? – olhei para Vicky que estava com uma câmera.

- Ficou lindo! Vou pendurar no dormitório!

- Você tirou uma foto? – passei a mão na boca e agora a cor tinha saído. Ah é! Agora saiu, né?

- Uma não. Duas. A outra foi sem flash ou vocês perceberiam.

- Ora sua... – saí correndo atrás de Vicky para tentar pegar aquela prova incriminadora terrível.

Chegamos no primeiro andar e ficamos correndo em volta das carteiras. Estávamos fazendo um barulho muito grande, quando ouvimos passos no corredor e ficamos em silêncio.

Os passos pararam em frente a porta, alguém girou a maçaneta, nossa respiração falhou e então... a pessoa se foi.

- Me devolve isso. – falei em sussurro.

- Não. – ela pôs dentro da blusa e sorriu. – Se tentar pegar eu te estuporo.

- Hunf.

- Agora quero meus dez galeões.

- Ok. – falei irritado e subi novamente as escadas.

Abri o armário de Malfoy e apanhei uma sacola. Joguei para ela.

- Toma.

- O que é isso?

- Dez galeões.

- Como...?

- Achei isso ontem. Cobra nossa dívida. – Malfoy começou a se mexer novamente.

- Isso é dele e não de vocês! A aposta...

- A aposta não especificava de quem seria o dinheiro, não é mesmo?

- Mas isso é roubo!

Eu dei de ombros.

- Problema seu. Se ficar com o dinheiro, você terá roubado. Se não quiser, nós pagamos, você que não aceitou.

- Não é justo! Isso é trapaça!

- Aposta é aposta. – deitei em meu colchão e cruzei os braços atrás da cabeça, sorrindo com minha vingança.

- Fica com isso. – ela tacou o saco cheio de moeda de ouro na minha barriga.

Ai. Doeu muito! Comecei a tossir e massagear meu estômago.

Deitamos e fomos dormir para o começo de um novo dia.

*Eu estou tentando aprender Poker, mas ninguém quer me ensinar. Então não sei se você compra ou não carta. Acho que não. Você tem um número limitado de cartas (acho que 5) e é isso aí. Não tem como comprar ou trocar rs. Mas deixei isso na fic mesmo. Espero que os jogadores compulsivos do ff me perdoem.

* * *

><p><strong>Eu sei, eu sei. Não aconteceu muita coisa de novo, mas eu adoro escrever capítulos de jogos e apostas (acho que já devem ter notado, né? rs Acho que tenho umas três fics onde acontecem apostas rs).<strong>

**Gente, eu não lembro se respondi aos reviews de vocês do cap 14 rsrsrs Eu tenho uma cabecinha muito problemática rs. Caso eu não tenha respondido, me avisem por favor. A única que eu tenho CERTEZA que não respondi foi a LadyProngs24, porque ela me mandou review hoje. Qualquer coisa, desculpem-me.**

**LadyProngs24 - rsrsrsrs agora você presenciou mais um beijo, pois a Vick venceu \o/ eu queria mesmo que ela ganhasse, porque o Ted estava dando uma de machista ¬¬ odeio esse negócio de "meninas não sabem fazer isso ou aquilo". Como a música da Beyoncè que eu achei chata, mas é bem legal, diz: "quem manda no mundo? AS GAROTAS!"  
>Eu também sempre quis aprender a jogar um monte de coisa, mas quem sabe smepre fica com preguiça de me ensinar ¬¬ Fico com uma raiva disso. Meu pai sabe e não quer me ensinar! E sim, tem várias formas mesmo.<br>Deve ter sido horrível mesmo. Acho que a pior decisão da JK foi ter matado o Fred! Os gêmeos eram a alma da família Weasley! E o que é um sem o outro? Totalmente um nada.  
>Sem falar que a família mais alegre e divertida deve ter ficado bem deprimida. Odeio quando pessoas super animadas ficam com problemas, porque aí perdem a graça (não me refiro à vida real, mas sim a programas de tv ou livros).<strong>

**Bem, é isso. Beijos e até semana que vem.  
><strong>


	16. Houston, temos um problema!

Capítulo 16 – "Houston, temos um problema!"

A semana estava passando e até agora não tínhamos pensado em muitas soluções de longo prazo. Logo McGongall notaria que algo de estranho estava acontecendo.

Todos os dias estavam sendo praticamente a mesma coisa: um de nós ia para a aula, pegava comida e roupa, enquanto os outros dois cuidavam do professor.

Novamente era minha vez de ver aquela tortura da aula do Binns. Estava quase dormindo, quando ouvi um comentário umas carteiras ao meu lado.

- Tem umas coisas estranhas acontecendo... – era um lufa-lufa qualquer.

- O que? – disse outra voz.

- Bem, primeiro o Malfoy sumiu! Não que eu esteja reclamando...ele não faz falta. Mas não é estranho?

- McGonagall disse que ele foi visitar o pai com o filho.

- Sim, mas não acha que está demorando demais?

- Deixa de ser fofoqueiro, Greg!

- Mas é verdade. E já percebeu também que parece que Os Weasley e o Lupin estão revezando nas aulas? Quando dois faltam, um vem.

- Não parei para notar isso...

- Ah! E sobre o Malfoy...

- De novo?

- O Scorpius já está aqui. E ele mesmo já perguntou sobre o pai.

Levantei a cabeça.

Opa.

Acho que nosso plano perfeito estava prestes a ser frustrado.

Fiz a coisa mais sensata que achei para aquele momento. Me joguei no chão.

- Professor... – todos olharam para mim, inclusive aquele professor de voz monótona que nunca para seu discurso. -...eu não estou me sentindo bem. Posso ir para a enfermaria?

- Sim, vá logo, senhor Lupin. – ele disse com sua voz entediada.

- Obrigado. – fui me arrastando. Quando saí porta afora, comecei a correr.

Havíamos esquecido de Scorpius. Como pudemos esquecer dele?

E por falar nele...ao virar um dos corredores, vi aquele pivete conversando com McGonagall e Longbottom, nosso professor de Herbologia. Ele parecia triste e desolado. Scorpius e não Longbottom.

- Você tem certeza que não sabe onde ele está? – ela perguntava com um tom calmo, mas parecia bem apreensiva.

- Não! Ele não disse nada que voltaria para Azkaban ou algo do tipo. Voltamos na terça, ele disse para eu me arrumar para as aulas e tomar café que ele iria dormir um pouco, mudar a roupa e falaria com você.

- Estranho...será possível que ele, ao chegar na sala, tenha recebido alguma carta sobre seu avô e foi com tanta pressa que nem teve tempo de avisar a ninguém? – Neville perguntou esperançoso.

- Acho que não, Neville. – McGonagall apanhou um pergaminho. – Recebi essa carta no dia em que ele deveria ter chegado. Ela fala que ele foi obrigado a ficar alguns dias a mais lá. Se ele tivesse chegado e ido logo em seguida, teria comentado, não?

- É.

- Então meu pai...sumiu em Hogwarts? Como isso é possível? – ele enxugava uma lágrima.

- Isso é preocupante. Vou fazer o seguinte, Malfoy, vou tentar mandar uma carta para o endereço que está no envelope que me chegou em mãos e vou esperar uma resposta. Enquanto ela não chegar, vou reunir os professores para fazer uma varredura na Floresta Proibida e os fantasmas farão aqui no Castelo. Se nada disso adiantar, serei obrigada a comunicar o Ministério do desaparecimento de um professor.

- Acho que isso é mesmo o melhor, Minerva. – Longbottom concordou e meu coração disparou.

Ai caramba. Estávamos fritos. Fritinhos e com batatas coradas.

Eu tinha que avisar a Fred e Vicky para podermos pensar em algo, juntos. Virei as costas para tentar outro caminho, já que aquele estava bloqueado pelas pessoas que eu menos gostaria de ver naquele momento, mas acabei me enrolando e tropeçando na barra da minha capa.

Por pouco não caí no chão, e para que isso não acontecesse, segurei em um jarro que pendeu perigosamente para o lado e parou.

Eu ia suspirar de alívio quando ele despencou. Automaticamente sussurrei:

- _Wingardium Leviosa_! – ele pairou a dois centímetros no chão. – Ufa... – antes que eu pudesse respirar tranquilamente, ouvi um berro irritante:

- Aluno fora da aula! E ainda bisbilhotando!

Pirraça! Seu maldito poltergeist dos infernos!

- Cala a boca... – sussurrei, mas de nada adiantou.

- É o Lupin! O filho do lobinho!

- Eu vou te... – dã...ele já está morto. O que de pior pode acontecer para um fantasma? Ser mandado ao purgatório, se é que ele existe? Ir para o inferno...? Ou...hum... acho que tive uma ideia.

Eu me vingaria dele.

Mas antes que eu pudesse calar a boca dele, senti uma presença atrás de mim.

- O que está acontecendo? – era Mcgonagall.

- Tchauzinho! Lupin vai se ferraaar. – Pirraça sumiu pelo teto e me deixou naquela enrascada.

- Lupin, o que faz aqui?

- Anh...eu estava indo ao dormitório.

- Fazer o que?

- Hum...esqueci minha pena lá.

- E não poderia ter pego de alguém emprestado?

- Odeio pegar coisas emprestadas. Vovó sempre me ensinou que não devemos pegar emprestado. – falei como um bom menino.

- Sei. Vamos até minha sala. Temos que conversar sobre umas coisas.

- Temos? – engoli em seco.

- Sim, como por exemplo, o porquê de você e os senhores Weasley estarem faltando tanto às aulas.

- Poxa, eu adoraria INCRIVELMENTE responder isso para a senhora, mas se eu não correr, vou faltar mais uma aula e aí a culpa vai ser da senhora.

- O que? Mas que...

- Então, to indo.

- Teodore Lupin! – ela gritou em uníssono com outra voz.

Virei para trás.

Ai céus. Mais problemas?

Scorpius veio, com sua varinha apontada e com o rosto em fúria.

- Foi você! Você sumiu com o meu pai!

Com o treinamento de anos de cinismo, eu fiz a cara de mais ofendido que pude e exclamei:

- Eu? Ta louco? Eu não faço a mínima ideia de onde está o seu pai.

- Você sempre o odiou! – ele se aproximou com a varinha de forma perigosa. Mcgonagall se interpôs na nossa frente.

- Senhor Malfoy! Controle-se!

- Sim, eu o odeio e não me importo nem um pouco de ele não estar vindo.

- Viu? Foi ele, diretora!

- Mas eu não sei do que você está falando...e quer saber? Não me importo. – virei de costas e fiz minha saída triunfal.

- Ora seu... – acho que ele ia jogar um feitiço, mas Mcgonagall o parou.

- Muito bem, mocinho. Sei que está nervoso, mas serei obrigada a lhe dar uma detenção.

- O que? – ele perguntou para McGonagall e novamente berrou para mim: - Não pense que isso terminou, Lupin! Cuidado com o que bebe! Você vai me pagar!

Saí logo dali, sorrindo e ignorando as ameaças infantis de Scorpius. Conseguira me livrar da "conversa" com Minerva e ainda fazer o MALa receber uma detenção.

Agora eu só tinha mais uns mil problemas pela frente...

* * *

><p>Vicky e Fred estavam aproveitando a hora de sossego e estavam deitados no chão. Vicky já havia pego no sono e Fred ficou admirando seu belo rosto enquanto dormia. Ele estava próximo de beijá-la (sim, eu sei desses detalhes e vocês nunca saberão como! Há!), quando ouviram um barulho no corredor.<p>

Fred e Vicky se sobressaltaram e foram descer para ver o que estava acontecendo. Era só uma pessoa passando.

Subiram as escadas e Fred segurou no braço de Vicky.

- Você está bem? Parece um pouco pálida. – acho que foi só uma desculpa para passar a mão no rosto dela.

- Ah, é que não aguento mais isso. Eu queria que esse pesadelo acabasse. – ela abaixou a cabeça e ele a puxou para perto. Abraçaram-se. - Obrigada, Fred. Você é um primo muito legal, apesar das companhias.

- De nada. – acho que ter chamado ele de "primo", o fez ficar um pouco abalado.

Ficaram em silêncio e então ele se aproximou dela, afastando alguns fios de cabelo de sua bochecha.

Ela percebeu a intenção e se afastou.

- Er...acho que esse não é um bom momento para isso.

- É. Desculpe. – se afastou sem graça. – Tudo bem.

Ela sorriu e mais um estrondo os fez saltarem de susto.

Eu entrei pela porta adentro, esbaforido.

Notei que o clima estava meio estranho e perguntei:

- Algo errado? Interrompi alguma coisa?

- Não. – eles falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Hum.

- O que foi, Ted? – Vicky perguntou ansiosa. Estava prevendo que tínhamos mais tribulações.

- Fred. Vicky. Temos um _grande_ problema.

* * *

><p><strong>Gente, vou postar hoje porque amanhã tenho uma festa da faculdade para ir e não vou poder atualizar a fic, ok?<strong>

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Agora aconteceram mais coisas ^^ Ah, e se o sobrenome do Neville estiver errado, me avisem. Eu nunca sei escrever o nome dele certo rs.**

**Reviews:**

**BarbieProngs - Muito obrigada! A única alma caridosa que já quis me ensinar poker ^^ Valeu mesmo. Depois tenho que ver se aprendi mesmo na prática. Eu jamais apostaria grana...não acredito na sorte. Então como vou apostar em algo que não acredito, certo? Fica complicado...  
>Fico feliz que tenha gostado. E que tal o apelido que eu inventei pro Malfoy também? rs Não ficou tão legal quanto o seu, mas acho que combina com ele também.<strong>

**Leather00Jack - rsrsrsrs É isso aí! Meninas que mandam! E eu adoraria ver alguém tirando a alma de outra pessoa pela orelha rsrsrs  
>Esse capítulo de Glee realmente foi MUITO bom! Super fofo! Aquele Sebastian veio só para atrapalhar a vida dos outros ¬¬ cara sem noção.<br>E poxa...coitada de você. Ainda bem que nunca contaram para mim como fui "fabricada" rs. Fico feliz em pensar que vim de uma plantação de alface rsrsrs**

**LadyProngs24 - rsrsrsrs vai ser bem complicado mesmo, né? E nojento rs  
>Crucio nos homens! Um colega meu mandou uma foto dizendo que lembrou de mim. Era a mãe da Vandinha da família Adams dizendo sobre uma coisa muito importante na vida de uma garota depois de uma certa idade. Aí uma pessoa aleatória pergunta: Garotos? E a Wandinha: homicídio. kkkkkk amei! Infelizmente eles são necessários e bonitos U.U<br>Eu também choro nessa cena do livro. Aliás, no final do sétimo livro eu SÓ choro rs. Que nem um bebê.**

**Bem, povo. É isso. Até semana que vem na SEXTA. Beijos.  
><strong>


	17. Argus Lupin ou Ted Filch?

Capítulo 17 – Argus Lupin ou Ted Filch?

Expliquei a situação inteira para eles. Pareciam que iam ter um colapso nervoso, mas então ouvi uma risadinha.

Quem ousaria rir em uma situação como aquela? Olhei para eles, mas estavam sérios. Então fui na direção de Malfoy e notei que ele estava prestando atenção a tudo. TUDO.

- Está rindo do que? – andei em direção a ele e arranquei a mordaça.

- De vocês. Acharam que esse planinho ridículo iria durar para sempre? Esqueceram do pequeno detalhe que é meu filho.

- É. Deveríamos ter sequestrado ele também. – sentei na cama, com os braços cruzados e emburrado.

Fiquei meditando sobre o q diabos eu faria, quando Vicky se aproximou, apanhando um pergaminho.

Abriu minha mochila e começou a procurar uma pena e tinteiro. Achou e se pôs a escrever.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntei.

- Não é óbvio?

- Se fosse, eu não estaria perguntando.

Nos encaramos irritados. Apesar de gostar dela, não conseguia resistir ao impulso de respondê-la de forma malcriada. É tão divertido.

- McGonagall disse que vai enviar uma carta para Azkaban a procura dele, não é? E vai esperar a resposta. Pois bem, estou escrevendo uma resposta satisfatória que você, meu caro falsário, vai passar a limpo e vamos entregar a ela.

- E a carta que ela vai enviar? – Fred perguntou.

- Vamos interceptar.

- O que? Como? – acho que ele estava bastante surpreso com essa nova Vicky que estávamos descobrindo nos últimos dias.

Jogadora de pôker, sequestradora, violadora de cartas...as pessoas realmente se mostram mais fortes em situações extremas.

Para mim, ela estava ficando cada vez mais irresistível.

- Ted, passa a limpo essa carta, com a letra do Draco e a assinatura dele.

Fiz o que ela mandou. Ela dobrou o papel e colocou dentro de um envelope. Depois guardou em sua blusa.

- Vem cá...quantas coisas você guarda aí? – perguntei, me levantando levemente pelos pés e direcionando meu olhar para baixo.

- Cala a boca e vem comigo! – ela me puxou pela mão e começou a me arrastar escadaria abaixo.

- Sim, senhora. – sorri abobalhado.

- Ei! Aonde vocês vão? – Fred veio atrás.

- Já disse! Vamos interceptar a carta! – ela respondeu sem parar.

- Mas por que eu não posso ir?

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Porque alguém tem que ficar aqui.

- Sim, mas...por que não pode ser o Ted?

- Porque eu preciso do Ted, ok? – ela falou de forma brusca e saímos para o corredor. Quando a porta se fechou, eu disse:

- Sabe, você não precisava ter sido tão grossa...

- É eu sei! Mas não temos tempo!

Fomos furtivamente descendo as escadas e nos esgueirando nas tapeçarias, até chegarmos em frente o escritório da McGonagall. Filch estava a caminho.

- Mas o que...?

- _Estupefaça!_ – Filch caiu com um baque surdo e eu fiquei, de boca aberta, observando Vicky correr até ele.

Acho que o feitiço "estupefaça" nunca foi tão usado antes e em pessoas que podem acabar com nosso futuro.

- Vai ficar me olhando com cara de palerma ou vai me ajudar? – ela me olhou raivosa e eu corri até o corpo desfalecido do zelador.

Empurramos aquele peso até uma das passagens secretas que sempre foram guardadas a sete chaves desde os tempos Marotais. Ela acionou a abertura e empurrou Filch para dentro.

- Vamos estragar uma das passagens, mas é necessário...

- Como você sabe daqui?

- Acha que só você conhece o Mapa do Maroto? – ela sorriu. – Isso não é um privilégio seu, Lupin.

- Uau! Quem é você e o que fez com a Vicky? – eu a olhei admirado.

- Há, muito engraçado. Agora transforme-se em Filch.

- O que?

- Ai caramba! Qual o problema de vocês dois hoje? Será que meu cérebro funciona rápido demais ou vocês que não pensam?

- Ah desculpa. Não estou muito acostumado com "Vicky, a princesa guerreira". Apenas com a parte da "princesa".

- Ta. Vou explicar de forma lenta o suficiente para que você entenda, mas que não nos faça perder tempo, ok? – fiz que sim. – Todo mundo sabe que McGonagall diz que tem alergia a corujas, mas que na verdade ela tem é pavor delas. Verdadeira fobia.

- Todo mundo sabe? – sério. De onde ela veio?

- Claro! Então, sempre que ela tem que mandar uma carta, chama Filch, entrega e manda ele levar até o Corujal.

- Hum...e daí?

- E daí, seu besta, é que você é um metamorfomago! – ela levantou os braços comemorando e eu sorri junto, ainda sem saber onde ela queria chegar.

- Yeeei! Parabéns para minha mãe...mas e daí?

Ela suspirou e coçou os olhos.

- Você vai se transformar em Filch, pegar a carta e pronto! Ela nunca será entregue. E depois vamos mandar essa para ela. – apontou para a blusa.

Foquei minha atenção para a blusa.

- Ted! Eu vou furar seus olhos!

- Ta. – balancei a cabeça. – E como vamos fazer para Filch não contar nada?

- Eu já apaguei a memória dele.

- Como, se eu não vi?

- Eu sei lançar feitiços sem pronunciá-los.

- E por que pronunciou antes?

- Quis me exibir. – ela sorriu de forma petulante. – Agora...sua parte.

- Olha...eu nunca tentei me transformar totalmente em outra pessoa...eu...

- Tente! Essa confusão toda é sua culpa!

Com aquela pequena pressão, fui obrigado a me esforçar.

Depois de várias tentativas mal-sucedidas, ouvimos o barulho da gárgula que levava ao escritório de Minerva, se abrir e a diretora descer bem irritada.

- Quando eu apanhá-lo... – ela dizia, estressada.

- Vai assim mesmo... – Vicky sussurrou para mim.

- Mas... – ela me empurrou para o corredor e fui de encontro a McGonagall. – Er...Bom dia, diretora.

- Argus! Onde estava?

- Desculpe...uns alunos estouraram bombas de bosta no banheiro da Murta.

- Hunf. Tudo bem. Eu quero que leve isso até o orujal.

- Sim, senhora.

Eu comecei a me retirar, quando ela me interrompeu.

- Argus...?

- Sim, senhora?

- Desde quando você usa piercing na sobrancelha?

Ops.

Eu tinha esquecido do meu piercing.

Eu não o usava sempre. Dependia do meu humor. Hoje, por exemplo, o dia estava bem punk.

- Anh...hum...sabe como é, os tempos mudam e temos que nos habituar a eles.

- Sei. – ela continuou me olhando estranho e eu sem saber o que falar. Depois ela pareceu acordar e exclamou: - Vamos, vamos! É urgente essa carta!

- Sim, senhora!

Saí apressado e virei em um corredor. Ouvi o barulho da gárgula voltando à posição normal.

Vicky veio correndo até mim.

- Brilhante, seu cabeçudo! – ela me deu um tapa na cabeça, mas estava rindo. – Filch de piercing?

- Desculpe! Eu falei que não estava perfeito. Pelo menos ela não notou os seis dedos. – mostrei minha mão direita. – Vocês acham que é fácil se transformar em outra pessoa?

- Bem, agora temos que proteger a sala.

- Proteger?

- Sim. Eu sei que tem um feitiço que impede que os trouxas cheguem a um local. Quando eles se aproximam, lembram que tem que fazer outra coisa e voltam atrás. Rowena Ravenclaw usou isso na construção de Hogwarts, sabia? – ela perguntou toda animada, como se eu estivesse interessado.

- Ok, sabichona. Mas no que isso vai nos ajudar?

- Eles funcionam contra fantasmas também. Quando um bruxo morre, ele vira um igual a qualquer outro ser. Ou seja: igual a um trouxa.

- Ah é?

- Uhum. Afinal, todos os seres vivos morrem, é um estado natural da vida. E a morte não faz distinção. Então todos são iguais.

- Interessante. – _isso_ era realmente interessante.

- Tenho pra mim que Pirraça era um trouxa e por isso é tão revoltado. Porque descobriu que há bruxos e ele não é um.

- Mas ele não estaria preso aqui no Castelo se ele não fosse daqui...

- Quem disse? Ele...

- Olha, nós temos que ir, não?

- Ah! Sim! Mas antes precisamos passar na biblioteca.

- Por que?

- Eu não lembro o feitiço de cor... – ela sorriu sem graça.

E lá fomos nós para mais uma aventura.

Seria tudo mais fácil se eu tivesse a capa de invisibilidade do meu padrinho...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey ^^ Espero que estejam gostando da nova Vicky rebelde rsrsrs adoro transformar as personagens certinhas em loucas.<strong>

**Vocês desapareceram! Mandem reviews!  
><strong>

**Agora chegou o momento que falarei um pouco sobre minha vida: hoje entrei em desespero. Achei que meu rosto estivesse pegando fogo. Ok. Vou explicar melhor. Fui à dermatologista e a médica me passou um creme para espinhas. Disse que eu tinha que passar protetor, sem ESQUECER, porque ele é muito forte e contém ácido. Até aí tudo bem. To passando direitinho.**

**Porém, eu fui muito idiota. Ela mandou passar o creme EM DIAS ALTERNADOS e eu passei todos os dias. Tinha esquecido dessa parte.**

**Caramba! Hoje de tarde, quando eu estava voltando do salão depois da faculdade, meu rosto começou a arder e arder e arder. Cheguei em casa, em pânico, e enfiei meu rosto no tanque lavando com água fria desesperadamente. Meu rosto estava como se alguém tivesse colocado panos fervendo nele! Nossa, que coisa horrível. Aí liguei para a médica, com medo de que isso se repetisse e ela falou que não era para eu usar todos os dias e que meu rosto deve estar irritado. **

**Agora vou ter que ficar sem usar por alguns dias e ficar fazendo compressa de camomila três vezes ao dia.**

**Mas as espinhas estão sumindo \o/ rsrsrs (também, quase que meu rosto se vai junto!)**

**Bom, fim do solilóquio. Vamos ao meu único review:**

**BarbieProngs - Pois é. A coisa tá preta agora. E eles se enrolam cada vez mais. A tendência agora é ir ladeira abaixo rsrsrs  
>Sobre o Júnior, você verá o que vai acontecer...<br>Ah, obrigada pela permissão. Vou ver se uso mesmo ^^**

**Beijos.  
><strong>


	18. Missões Quase Impossíveis

Capítulo 18 – Missões Quase Impossíveis.

Corremos até a biblioteca tomando o cuidado, claro, de não sermos apanhados.

Aliás, correr e se esconder é o que estávamos fazendo bastante ultimamente. Eu estava me sentindo um gambá. Só faltava me fingir de morto. E feder.

Tudo bem que se fôssemos descobertos, eu não iria precisar _fingir_ estar morto_._

Número de pessoas que me odeiam até hoje:

1 – Draco Malfoy.

2 – Scorpius Malfoy.

3 – Filch.

4 – Provavelmente McGonagall.

5 – Todos os sonserinos que eu perturbo (ou seja, realmente todos).

6 – Os alunos da Lufa-lufa por chamá-los de "delicados".

7 – Os alunos da Corvinal por chamá-los de nerds.

8 – Alguns da minha própria Casa (apesar de muitos me acharem divertido. Hum...é o que eu espero).

9 – Vicky. (mas eu sinto que esse sentimento é uma camuflagem para algo mais).

10 – E se eu não controlar meus impulsos hormonais, em breve Fred também me odiará.

Nossa.

É uma lista consideravelmente grande. Tenho que tomar cuidado ao dormir. Posso acordar com uma cabeça de cavalo de pelúcia na minha cama.

Bem, como eu dizia...

Corremos até a biblioteca.

Ficamos do lado de fora, olhando pela janelinha que tem na porta e vimos Madame Pince, com aquele olhar de coruja do mal, lendo um livro.

- Como vamos...? – quando fui olhar de volta para Vicky, ela tinha desaparecido. – Vicky? Victoire?

- Shhh. – a voz veio do meu lado, mas eu não podia vê-la.

- O que você fez?

- Estou desiludida.

- Ohhh pobrezinha.

- Idiota, é um feitiço.

- Como você sabe tudo isso e ainda estuda aqui? Já deveria ter se formado!

- Você adoraria isso, não é? Me ver pelas costas.

- Não necessariamente. Gosto de...ter você por perto. – não acredito que falei isso!

Ficou um silêncio estranho.

- Hum...é que eu... – e notei que a porta estava aberta, então ela não devia estar mais ali. Não ouviu nada do que eu disse.

Não sei se me sentia aliviado ou ofendido.

Sentei ao lado da porta, desiludido. E dessa vez, eu não me refiro ao feitiço. Esperei por mais dez minutos, até que a porta se fechou novamente e Vicky reapareceu.

- Vamos! Já li e gravei.

- Ah...ok. – levantei. – Mas se você sabe esse feitiço, por que não nos ensina? Seria tudo mais fácil!

- Para vocês dois fazerem ainda mais vandalismo pelo colégio? Não mesmo.

- Mas agora está sendo muito necessário!

- É...mas demora muito para aprender. Vamos! Vi o Barão entrando por uma das paredes! Acho que começaram a revistar o castelo!

Voltamos para nosso "cativeiro" e graças ao bom Merlin, não encontramos nenhum obstáculo pela frente.

Mal entramos na sala e Vicky começou a resmungar um feitiço que parecia todo em latim. Bem complicado.

E olha que todos os nossos feitiços são em latim.

Fred desceu as escadas em nosso encontro.

- Ah! Ainda bem que vocês voltaram. É muito chato ficar aqui sozinho.

- Bom, - ela disse sem prestar atenção nele. – já está protegido. Se eu fiz certo, eles não vão nem se aproximar.

- _Se_ você fez certo? E se fez errado?

- Aí é adeus diploma. Vamos! – ela me puxou novamente em direção a porta. Meu braço estava começando a doer e não duvidaria nada, se de repente ele saísse do meu ombro.

- Onde vocês vão? – Fred perguntou.

- É! Onde nós vamos?

- O trabalho ainda não acabou. Temos uma carta para entregar.

E novamente tomamos nosso rumo.

- Nossa, eu passo tanto por aqui, que já estou até me sentindo em casa! – ri.

- Sem gracinhas! Vamos esperar mais um pouco para enviarmos a resposta, se não teria sido rápido demais. Enquanto fazemos hora, podemos pegar mais roupa extra e comida na cozinha.

- Ta. – fomos em direção ao dormitório. – Hum...Vicky?

- O que? – ela olhava em volta e se escondia às vezes quando via alguém.

- Por que eu vim junto dessa vez? Antes você precisou da minha habilidade, mas agora...poderia ter vindo sozinha ou chamado o Fred.

Ela ficou vermelha.

- Você já estava à mão.

- Sei...

Falamos a senha para a Mulher Gorda e entramos na Sala Comunal vazia. Era horário de almoço. Esperamos que ninguém estivesse com fome.

- Vai para seu dormitório, pega as coisas do Fred que eu vou pegar as minhas.

Fui.

Coloquei tudo rapidamente em minha mochila e fui para o dormitório de Vicky. Ela ainda estava ajeitando tudo e eu sentei na cama em frente ao seu malão.

- Vicky...?

- O que é? – ela bateu no malão irritada e me olhou séria.

- Você veio porque queria ficar perto de mim ou por que queria ficar longe do Fred?

Ela abaixou os olhos.

- Eu já disse por que trouxe você.

Me agachei perto dela.

- Fala a verdade.

- Um pouco...dos dois. – ela sussurrou.

Mais uma vez me aproximei em direção aos seus lábios, mas ela se afastou.

- Temos um plano a seguir. Venha.

Suspirei, levantei e a segui tristemente.

Seguimos para a cozinha e vários elfos-domésticos nos receberam animadamente e com vários pratos de comida. Dobby II, que é meu preferido e filho de Dobby e Winky, veio correndo lotado de bolinhos.

- Seus preferidos, senhor Lupin!

- Dobby, meu caro! Sentiu minha falta? – sorri, colocando tudo o que conseguia dentro da minha mochila aumentada magicamente.

- Claro, senhor.

- Como está...com o senhor Malfoy? – ele sussurrou.

- Você contou para ele? – Vicky arregalou os olhos.

- Que tem? Ele sabe guardar segredos, não é? – pisquei para ele. – Vocês, elfos, são ótimos nisso.

- Sim, meu senhor! Jamais contaria, ou Dobby teria que ser muito castigado. Ah, sim! Muito.

- Não precisa não, Dobby. Confio em você. – olhei em volta, colocando tudo o que podia (e não podia) dentro da bolsa. De repente, uma caixa com 8 garrafas me chamou atenção. – O que é aquilo, Dobby?

- Ahhh! Hidromel da melhor qualidade! Madame Rosmerta sempre manda umas cinco caixas dessas para McGonagall e os professores.

- Quer dizer que sempre teve hidromel aqui e não sabíamos? – falei admirado.

- Sim, senhor. Os alunos não podem tomar. São menores de idade.

- Hum...mas já temos 17, então não tem problema, não é? – apanhei a caixa e vi uma outra diferente. – E isso?

- Wisky de fogo.

- É...vem também. – guardei tudo sem Vicky perceber e cochichei para Dobby: - Não conte nada para ninguém. Nem mesmo para Vicky...ela é meio chata.

- Sim, senhor.

- Bem, acho que já pegamos o suficiente para três dias! – ela falou satisfeita. – Acha que exageramos?

- Claro que não. Vamos?

- Vamos.

- Tchau Dobby! Tchau pessoal! – todos os elfos deram tchauzinho e nós fomos embora.

Andamos pelos corredores agora com vários alunos. Um me parou e cumprimentou Vicky.

- Hey, Ted! Está sumido! Você já disfarçou mais em faltar aulas.

- Sabe como é...último ano.

- Verdade! Bem que eu queria fazer o mesmo. – olhou para Vicky, que estava distraída conversando com umas amigas. – Está saindo com ela finalmente? – sorriu.

- Ah...eu...

- Não precisa esconder! Ela te detestava! Não andaria com você se não estivessem juntos.

- Detestava? – sorri. Achei que seria divertido entrar na brincadeira. – Era tudo amor disfarçado! Às vezes é difícil fazê-la sair do meu pé.

Ele riu e eu senti um soco no estômago.

- Como é, Ted Lupin? – Vicky estava me encarando furiosa.

- Anh...nada, querida. – ela me deu outro soco.

- Querida é a sua avó!

- Nossa! Nervosa, heim?

- É...acho melhor eu ir, se não a patroa me mata.

Dessa vez um soco no braço.

- Ai! Você vai me deixar todo machucado!

- Essa é a intenção, engraçadinho!

Continuamos a andar, abrindo caminho entre os passantes, quando senti que o chão estava se aproximando. Alguém tinha me dado uma rasteira e agora eu beijava o chão.

- Mas que droga! Eu vou acabar todo quebrado! – acho que eu não sobreviveria muito tempo, se todos continuassem a me bater pelos cantos.

- Isso é para você aprender a não se meter com a pessoa errada.

Olhei para quem havia feito isso. Sonserinos truculentos.

Eu havia invadido a Sala Comunal deles, junto com Fred, e colocado milhares de diabretes lá na semana passada. Foi bem legal. Ahhh bons tempos em que eu não corria o risco de ir para Azkaban...

- Olha, não tenho tempo agora.

- Azar o seu. – o grupo todo, que era composto de umas sete pessoas, puxou a varinha.

Eu levantei e puxei a minha.

- Estou bem ocupado. – virei para Vicky e murmurei: - Quando eu contar até três, saia correndo.

- O que? Você vai fugir? – ela perguntou em voz baixa.

- Temos que mandar a carta e eu não consigo acabar com sete sonserinos raivosos!

- Nossa. – ela revirou os olhos. – Meu herói.

- O que vocês dois estão discutindo aí? Preparem-se para apanhar.

- Já! – puxei Vicky pelo braço e começamos a correr entre os vários alunos.

- Ei! Você falou que ia contar até três! E não falou nada sobre "já"!

- Apenas corra!

Feitiços disparavam pelas nossas cabeças e alunos a nossa volta eram acertados. Finalmente conseguimos despistá-los entrando em uma sala vazia. Ouvi os passos se afastando.

Esperamos mais uns cinco minutos e saímos.

- Bem, pelo menos adiantamos uma boa parte do caminho até o Corujal. – eu abri a porta, subimos um lance de escadas e chegamos à torre.

* * *

><p><strong>Oi, galerinha ^^ espero que estejam gostando. Está chegando uma parte da fic que eu adoro! Vou dar uma única pista: prestem atenção na parte da cozinha.<strong>

**Ah! Deixem-me explicar a parada da cabeça do cavalo de pelúcia, para aqueles que não entenderam. Não sei se alguém aqui já viu O Poderoso Chefão, mas em um dos filmes (não lembro qual), o carinha coloca uma cabeça de cavalo (de verdade!) na cama de um outro sujeito para dar um "aviso" para tomar cuidado. Essa cena já foi repetida várias vezes inclusive em desenhos animados, mas de forma leve é claro. Por exemplo, em Hey Arnold a cabeça do cavalinho de madeira e palha do Sid aparece na cama dele em um episódio e em Jimmy Neutron, a Cindy ameaça pegar o cavalo de madeira que enfeita a varanda de um cara italiano caso ele não compre os biscoitinhos rsrsrs. Então eu reproduzi essas paradas na fala do Ted.**

**Pronto. **

**Agora vamos logo aos reviews, porque eu preciso urgentemente estudar e ainda tenho que postar outra fic no Potterish (e betar a fic da Barbara, mas isso será só amanhã, ta Barbie?). Nunca estive com uma semana não cheia e tão desesperadora pela frente. Graças a Deus que depois disso, só tenho que fazer mais duas coisinhas e aí será férias \o/**

**BarbieProngs - A outra Vicky era num estilo mais fofinho, né? Essa é uma versão piorada da Hermione rs. Sinceramente, acho que a outra era menos chata.  
>O Ted não ficou com ciúmes porque ele sabe o que o Fred sente por ela. Isso não é segredo. O "intruso" e "causador de ciúmes" teoricamente seria o Ted. Sem falar que ele se sente super culpado por causa do amigo.<br>Ahhh eu tinha que colocar o Filch de piercing! Ta aí uma coisa que eu pagava pra ver rsrsrsrs**

**LadyProngs24 - Review 1: Eu lembro que depois de quase metade da fic escrita eu pensei: caramba! Que idiotice da minha parte! Eles poderiam ter usado o obliviate e fim! Aí eu tive que inventar uma desculpa depois. Espero que eu tenha colocado a desculpa na fic e não só ficado na minha cabeça O.O  
>Team Ted rsrsrs Isso me lembra Crepúsculo (eca). Fred e Vick realmente não combinam...mas eu precisava colocar intriga entre amigos :D<strong>

**Review 2: rsrsrsrs exatamente o que eu falei para a Barbie ali em cima. Ela é uma Hermione, mas acho que ainda mais irritante. Nossa, e nunca tinha ouvido essa expressão: no sal. rs Mas deu p/ entender o sentido.  
>Pois é, né? Nós trouxas temos esse probleminha de ter que pagar e sofrer para ter um monte de coisa que os bruxos têm com um toque da varinha U.U vida injusta.<br>Ai meu Deus O.O agora você me deixou com medo. Espero que isso não aconteça comigo.**

**Ahsoka's Padawan - kkkkkkkkk "não tenho desculpas". Pelo menos você é verdadeira! Tem problema não ^^ você voltou e é isso que importa \o/**

**Isso é tudo, pessoal *Presuntinho dos Looney Tunes* **

**Beijos.  
><strong>


	19. Beijo Roubado

Capítulo 19 – Beijo Roubado.

Depois de enviarmos a coruja para a sala de McGonagall, voltamos para a Masmorra. A sala estava bastante silenciosa e eu temi o pior: Malfoy ter escapado e sufocado Fred de novo.

Subi as escadas com o máximo de cuidado o possível, para o caso de Draco ainda estar lá e eu poder pegá-lo desprevenido. Fiz sinal de "quietinha" para Vicky e chegamos na porta.

- Ahhh! Então esses são os ingredientes para a Poção do Morto Vivo? – era Fred. Ele estava vivo!

- Sim... – ouvi a voz monótona de Malfoy.

- Agora tudo faz sentido e entendo porque quase explodi sua sala.

- Se tivesse entendido antes, teríamos evitado muitos desastres.

- Fred? – eu entrei no quarto. Ele estava sentado na cama, com um livro aberto e conversando animadamente com Malfoy.

- Oi! Vocês voltaram!

- O que está havendo aqui? Você estava...conversando civilizadamente com nosso inimigo, sobre poções?

- Vocês me deixaram aqui sozinho e sem nada para fazer!

- E nem todos são trogloditas como você, meu caro Lupin. – Malfoy sorriu de forma maligna. Eu não estava gostando daquilo.

- Você trocou de lado? – perguntei irritado.

- Eu não troquei nada! Eu só peguei um livro de poções na estante dele e vim tirar umas dúvidas, já que eu não tinha _nada_ para fazer. – ele frisou bem esse segundo "nada".

- Bem, - sorri. – agora você tem o que fazer. – abri minha bolsa e mostrei os quilos de comida e, a melhor parte, as duas caixas de hidromel e wisky de fogo.

- Wow! Onde você conseguiu isso? – ele pegou animado uma das garrafas de hidromel.

- Na cozinha! Você sabia que sempre teve isso lá?

- E nunca soubemos? Que absurdo!

- Ted Lupin! – Vicky, que havia ido dar uma passadinha no andar de baixo e agora voltado, gritou. – Você roubou bebida alcoólica da cozinha?

- Sim! Servida?

- Eu nunca bebi na vida! – ela disse, cruzando os braços querendo parecer brava, mas um pouco curiosa.

- Ótimo momento para começar.

Depois de alimentarmos Draco (e nos alimentar também) e levá-lo para fazer tudo o que precisava ser feito (ele estava parecendo nosso mascote), levamos as coisas para baixo, afastamos as carteiras, conjuramos três enormes pufes e um lindo tapete e abrimos as garrafas.

- E então, Fred? – perguntei enquanto fazia aparecer três copos e distribuía para os presentes. – O que fez o dia inteiro?

- Bem, depois que Vicky fez aquele feitiço, várias pessoas se aproximaram da porta. Foi apavorante! Mas nenhuma delas realmente chegava a sequer tocar a maçaneta.

- Que bom! – brindamos um com outro, enquanto Vicky ainda cheirava o seu recipiente.

- E vocês? Deu tudo certo?

- Certíssimo! – bebemos. Notei que Vicky estava fazendo biquinho para o seu primeiro gole. – Anda logo, Vicky! Depois que provar não vai querer parar! É o melhor hidromel de toda a Inglaterra!

- Esse é meu medo... – ela sussurrou. Bebeu um gole fazendo cara de nojo e então abriu os olhos assustada e começou a beber loucamente. – É delicioso!

- Não é?

Passamos as próximas três horas rindo, bebendo e jogando verdade ou desafio.

- Fred. – falei um pouco embolado. Aquilo era um mal sinal. Eu estava passando da fase "alegre" para a "entorpecida". – Verdade ou desafio?

- Verdade! Sempre a verdade! – ele brindou com o vento e bebeu mais um copo. Ele era o que estava consumindo mais. E estava muito vermelho.

- Foi você que quebrou a minha vassoura nova no verão passado, não foi?

- Ops. Me pegou. – ele riu bestamente. – É. Fui eu.

- Eu sabia! E você pôs a culpa na minha querida Irmã!

Não que eu tenha irmã. Irmã é o nome da minha gata de estimação. Eu não sei porquê coloquei esse nome.

Acho que quando eu era mais novo, não entendia porque não poderia ter uma irmãzinha. Para mim, minha avó era algum tipo de mãe e eu não sabia que mesmo que ela encontrasse um novo "vovô", o bebê não seria meu irmão, seria...meu tio?

Estranho.

Muito confuso para a cabeça de uma criança.

Então, quando minha avó já não aguentava mais eu implorando por uma irmãzinha, ela me deu essa gata e disse:

- Pronto! Finja que ela não tem pelos e é humana! Agora me deixe ler em paz.

Ela sempre foi uma senhora bem enérgica. Herança do lado Black, mas tinha seus momentos adoráveis e eu a amo mesmo.

- Ted, verdade ou consequência? – Fred me perguntou.

- Verdade, também.

- É verdade que você saiu com uma sonserina no quarto ano, mas até hoje nega isso?

Fiquei vermelho.

- Anh...é.

- Há!

- Você saiu com uma sonserina? – Vicky me olhava abismada. – Mas você odeia qualquer, QUALQUER, sonserino.

- Ela é bonita e às vezes nem parecia uma sonserina.

- Adivinha quem é, Vicky. – Fred estava adorando.

- Quem?

- Leslie.

- Leslie? – ela pareceu meio confusa e então arregalou os olhos. – Leslie Malfoy? A prima do Scorpius?

- É!

- Não! – ela me olhou abismada. – Como você pode dizer que ela é bonita e nem parece uma sonserina? Ela é a pior de todas! É horrorosa e irritante! A garota mais sebosa de toda Hogwarts.

- Ela me deu uma poção do amor!

- É, mas quando você saiu com ela, o efeito já tinha passado. – eu estava louco para dar um socão em Fred.

- Eu não sabia... – murmurei. – E por que me fez confessar isso? Você já sabia dessa história.

- É, mas a Vicky não. – ele riu. – E é sempre divertido te ver sem graça com isso. Não são muitas coisas que causam esse efeito.

- É verdade. – ela concordou também rindo.

- Ah é? – falei irritado para ele. – Verdade ou consequência?

- Ah não! Vocês se esqueceram de mim? Também to brincando!

- Ok. – sorri. – Verdade ou consequência?

- Verdade.

- É verdade que você gostou daquela vez, na festa do amor, quando a gente se beijou? Quero dizer, VOCÊ me beijou.

Ficamos em silêncio. Ela começou a ficar muito vermelha, até que o soluço bêbado de Fred cortou a calmaria.

- Por que ficamos calados? Vocês falaram alguma coisa? – que bom que ele não ouviu. Não sei como seria a reação do Fred bêbado. Acho que ele me bateria de vez.

- Eu...não vou responder isso. – ela levantou.

- Responder o que? – Fred perguntou, mas sem olhar para ela e mirando o copo de hidromel.

- Não era você que queria brincar?

- Não quero mais.

- Isso não vale!

- Também não valia me pagar os dez galeões com dinheiro de outra pessoa! – ela gritou e começou a subir as escadas, irritada.

- Aonde você vai? – eu e Fred perguntamos juntos.

- Ao banheiro! – ela berrou e ouvimos a porta bater com força.

- Ui. Ela se irritou...o que você fez com a minha Vickie, Teddy? – Fred riu.

- Nada. Quer continuar a brincar?

- Claro! Dessa vez escolho desafio!

- É consequência. – eu ri. Adorava o Fred sem noção.

- Tanto faz. Manda.

- Ok. Hum...você vai ter que beijar a McGonagall na próxima vez que encontrar com ela.

- Pufff... – ele abanou a mão com desdém. – Mole.

Isso seria muito divertido.

- Hum... – ele disse.

- O que foi?

- Também quero ir ao banheiro. Acho que vou no lá de fora.

- Ta louco? Podem te encontrar!

- Vão não e eu não vou esperar a Vicky sair. Já volto.

Isso não me cheirava bem.

- Quer que eu vá com você? – perguntei preocupado. Ele fica muito inconsequente quando bebe.

- Ihhh, eu heim... – ele abriu a porta. – Já volto.

Fiquei com a porta aberta olhando Fred andar cambaleante pelo corredor. Entrou no banheiro e saiu depois de alguns minutos. Sorriu para mim como se dissesse "viu? Tudo certo!" e quando estava mais perto, ouvi uma voz severa:

- Quem está aí? – McGonagall apareceu no fim do corredor.

Eu não poderia fazer nada. Se corresse até Fred, ela também me pegaria e se eu continuasse ali, tudo iria acabar em pesadelo. A única coisa que pude fazer foi: trancar a porta e ouvir o que acontecia.

Os passos dela se aproximaram de onde Fred estava.

- Senhor Weasley? O que está fazendo aqui?

- Minie! – ele riu de um jeito engraçado. – Que coincidência vê-la aqui! Estávamos falando de você!

- "Estávamos"? – ah droga! Eu esperava que o cérebro embaralhado dele não estragasse tudo.

- Ops... – ele riu. – Eu às vezes esqueço que não tenho um irmão gêmeo que nem meu pai! – riu de novo. – Sabe como é...o nome "Fred George" me confunde.

- Sr. Weasley, o senhor está bêbado?

- Por você, querida, eu posso estar...grrrr. – ele fez um som de gato ronronando e tive que me segurar para não cair na risada.

- Ora! Mas que absurdo! O senhor vai agora mesmo levar uma detenção! Onde já se viu? Fora da cama depois do horário, em um corredor que está proibido de os alunos virem por causa do sumiço de um professor e ainda bêbado!

E então...ela se calou, ouvi uns sons estranhos e de uma pessoa se debatendo.

- SENHOR WEASLEY! – a voz dela estava totalmente perplexa. – O senhor...ME BEIJOU?

- Foi só um. A não ser que você implore por mais...

- Ora...! Para minha sala agora!

- Uhhh, quer manter isso em quatro paredes, anh? Entendo...

- Céus! Qual o seu problema?

- Por que você não descobre?

- Você vai levar a pior detenção da sua vida!

Saíram discutindo e eu pude começar a rir. Voltei para meu pufe e bebi mais um gole.

Amanhã eu ajudaria meu pobre amigo Fred. Eu também não estava lá muito normal, então não seria de grande utilidade. E como já estava tarde, talvez ela nem aplicasse a detenção hoje.

Vicky desceu as escadas logo em seguida e olhou em volta.

- Onde está o Fred?

- A última vez que o vi, ele foi beijar a McGonagall. – dei de ombros.

- Ele fez o que?

- Calma...ele só vai levar detenção amanhã. Depois da ressaca, ajudamos ele.

- Não é melhor irmos agora? – ela estava preocupada.

- Vicky, qual é o feitiço para se Transfigurar um rato em um dragão?

- Anh...er...não lembro! – ela parecia assustada.

- Viu? Como você vai ajudar alguém assim?

- É... – ela sentou ao meu lado.

- Bem, vamos continuar a brincadeira?

- Eu já disse que não vou responder àquela pergunta.

- Ok. Então vai ter que aceitar uma consequência.

- Certo. Aceito.

- Não vai nem ouvir a consequência? – ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Qualquer coisa é melhor do que aquela pergunta idiota.

- Então ta... então nós vamos brincar de "pescoço, dose e limão". E você vai TER que brincar.

- O que é isso? – ela riu.

- Ahhh...você vai descobrir.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo rs. Aposto que se surpreenderam com o título "Beijo Roubado", não é? Devem ter pensado que se referia ao Ted e à Vicky rsrsrs.<strong>

**Mas para aqueles que aguardam um momento romântico entre os dois, se preparem para o próximo capítulo. Alguèm conhece a brincadeira "pescoço, dose e limão"? Dica: The Big Bang Theory.**

**Bem, hora de falarmos sobre mim rsrsrsrs ENTREI EM DESESPERO ESSA SEMANA! Tive que digitar 40 páginas e fazer 3 provas essa semana. Achei que tivesse ficado com tendinite, porque minha mão está doendo muito, mas acho q já está melhorando. Ainda bem! Porque faltam dois trabalhos para fazer e as férias estão chegando... quero escrever na minha quarta fic do Tom.**

**Sim \o/ eu terminei a terceira e tenho que dizer: eu não costumo gostar muito das coisas que eu escrevo, mas ADOREI escrever essa fic. Muito mesmo e o final foi muito legal mesmo. Mas vocês terão que ter coração forte para ler U.U **

**Ah, chega de dar spoilers das minhas fics e vamos aos reviews:**

**BarbieProngs - Ahhh eu queria ler O Poderoso Chefão T.T Acredita que eu tive os livros em mãos e não quis? É que na época que quiseram me dar, há muitos anos, eu nunca tinha visto Poderoso Chefão e a história não me chamava a atenção. Ahhhh tolinha... me arrependo amargamente daquele dia.  
>Eu já vi o filme dos Rugrats, mas não lembro de detalhes e esse é um deles.<br>E sim! Viu? Teve a ver com hidromel e whisky de fogo rs.  
>kkkkkkkk espero que não tenha ficado muito zangada com o Ted, tem que entender que ele tem um ar galanteador e ainda por cima é palhaço rs. Adora fazer graça e chamar atenção, mas eu também iria bater nele rs e foi o que a Vicky fez \o**

**Leather00Jack - Te entendo PERFEITAMENTE. To desesperada com o fim do semestre. Graças a Deus a semana do inferno passou, agora só tenho que fazer mais dois trabalhos e aí...férias *.* To tão emocionada, cara. Aiai...  
>Ahhhh terão MUITAS cenas de Ted e Vicky no capítulo que vem rsrsrs. Espero que se agradem delas. E eu sinto muita falta do Dobby, então inventei um Dobby II ^^<br>Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo e se você quiser levar o Ted para você, terá que lutar bravamente com a Vicky U.U**

**Ahsoka's Padawan - Sim! Na minha cabçea eles ficaram juntos! rs. Mas pensando bem, mais um motivo para a Winky se debulhar em lágrimas né? A morte do Dobby U.U coitada.  
>Apostou corretamente! E quando que ele não é irresponsável? :D<strong>

**LadyProngs24 - Não. Não foi jogo de poker. Tenho que confessar, para jogos perigosos e de bêbados eu tenho uma ótima imaginação ;D não que eu já jogado algum U.U sou comportada.  
>Seria mesmo legal poder se desiludir...principalmente em dia de prova ^^<br>Eu também amava Pinky e o Cérebro!  
>Pinky: nurf, o que vamos fazer hoje a noite, Cérebro?<br>Cérebro: o mesmo que fazemos todas as noites, Pinky. Tentar conquistar o mundo! *musiquinha tema*  
>E sim, os momentos deles estão mais frequentes...espere pelo próximo capítulo \o**

**Beijos, povo! Até semana que vem ^^  
><strong>


	20. Neck, Shot and Limon

Capítulo 20 – "Neck, Shot and Limon"

Empurrei as garrafas vazias de hidromel e a caixa que só continha uma cheia agora, para um canto e puxei a de wisky de fogo.

Depois levantei, fui até a comida que tínhamos trazido e apanhei sal, um limão e uma faca. Cortei o limão ao meio e sentei novamente ao lado de Vicky.

- Ok. Vou te explicar. – sorri. – Aprendi essa brincadeira no quinto ano com uma amiga grifinória. Ahhh...bons tempos aqueles... É assim: você bebe uma dose de wisky de fogo e depois chupa o limão.

- Uhhh... – ela fez uma careta. – Mas não parece muito difícil. E para que o sal?

Meu sorriso se alargou.

- É o que vem antes da dose e do limão. Mas como aquecimento, podemos começar com a dose e o limão.

- Hum...você está aprontando alguma. Começa você.

- Ta. – peguei uma dose de wisky, bebi de uma vez. – Arrrg. – peguei o limão e chupei. – Azeeedo! Sua vez. – entreguei o copo.

Ela fez o mesmo.

- Ui! É muito ruim! Mas depois...nossa, é estranho! Os dois amargos tornam-se bons juntos!

- Sim! – fizemos mais uma vez esse esquema.

- E quando entra a parada do sal?

- Ah...está animada com isso? – sorri. – É assim. Eu pego o sal... – afastei o cabelo dela delicadamente e ela ficou vermelha. – coloco no seu pescoço – joguei uma pequena quantidade ali. – e agora tenho que tirar...com a boca. – comecei a tirar o sal do pescoço dela e ela ficou ainda MAIS vermelha e arrepiada.

- Eu sabia que tinha que ser uma brincadeira pervertida, vindo de você. – ela me olhou ainda sem graça.

- Agora dose e limão. – fiz as próximas coisas. – Legal, não é? Agora é a sua vez.

- Minha...vez...?

- É. Por isso se chama "pescoço, dose e limão".

Ela respirou fundo e colocou o sal no meu pescoço. Me olhou e então foi "retirá-lo".

Eu parecia estar vendo estrelinhas brilhantes e mágicas. Foi muito mais interessante do que quando brinquei disso com minha colega grifinória.

E então...o momento acabou. Vermelha como um pimentão, ela bebeu a dose e chupou o limão.

- Minha vez de novo. – sorri.

Afastei novamente o cabelo e espalhei o sal e comecei a beijar o pescoço dela. Então, disfarçadamente, comecei a subir indo em direção à boca. Ela se afastou, mas dessa vez sem muito esforço.

- O que está fazendo? – ela perguntou rouca.

- Tem sal aqui. – e a beijei. Ela tentou se afastar.

- Eu...

Ignorei e voltei a beijá-la. Ela desistiu de se afastar e envolveu meu pescoço com os braços. Eu a inclinei em direção ao chão sem deixar de beijá-la. Ela empurrou as garrafas vazias espalhadas para longe e deitamos entre os pufes.

Sei que posso parecer um péssimo amigo dizendo isso, mas nunca fiquei tão feliz de Fred levar uma detenção, como fiquei naquela noite.

* * *

><p>Acordei no dia seguinte me sentindo muito bem. Isso até tentar me levantar. Minha cabeça girou. Ou será que foi a sala?<p>

Precisei de alguns segundos para me situar e então minha visão voltou ao normal e eu olhei para baixo e percebi que minha dificuldade de me levantar não era só devido à ressaca. Vicky estava abraçada a mim.

Voltei a deitar e fiquei admirando o rosto dela dormindo e fiz carinho em seu cabelo. Recordei a noite anterior.

Será que ela ficaria com raiva de mim de novo, como na vez da festa? Eu esperava que não.

E então lembrei de Fred me dizendo: "Estou mandando você jurar pela nossa amizade, que você NUNCA vai ficar com ela...de novo."

Cara! Eu sou o pior amigo do mundo!

Eu fiz o que ele me fez prometer que eu não faria!

Botei a mão no rosto, desesperado, quando senti que ela se mexia. Olhei para ela esperando, em breve, um ataque e um forte tapa na cara. Mas então...ela me olhou e sorriu.

- Bom dia, Ted. – suspirei aliviado e fiz carinho em seu rosto.

- Bom dia. Hum...você lembra de ontem, né? – era só para ter certeza que o tapa não viria _mesmo_.

- Lembro. – ela ficou vermelha.

- Ótimo. – ela me deu um beijo longo e teríamos ficado ali mais um pouco se eu não tivesse sentido algo estranho de baixo de mim. – O que é isso?

- Um beijo. – ela continuou.

- Não. – levantei e novamente tudo girou. – Uôu... me lembre de nunca mais levantar assim. – tirei o tapete do lugar e vi que tinha um caderno de baixo dele.

- O que é isso?

- Um caderno.

- Como não notamos isso quando conjuramos o tapete?

- Não sei. Bem, o tapete veio do armário do Malfoy, às vezes isso estava junto e veio acidentalmente.

- Hum... – deitamos novamente no chão com o caderno nas minhas mãos.

Abri. Eram as notas dos alunos pelos seus trabalhos que valiam a metade do NIEM.

Todos os sonserinos estavam com a nota máxima e diversos outros, que sabíamos serem melhores do que eles, estavam com a nota ruim. Procurei o nome de Vicky.

- Aqui. Weasley, Victoire. Trasgo. Hunf...idiota.

- Tem uma observação. – ela disse e começou a ler. – "Aluna inteligente e com trabalho muito bom, mas soberba e intolerável."!

- Ele reconhece que você é inteligente e ainda assim te dá um Trasgo só por que não gosta de você? Vamos mudar isso... – peguei uma pena e o tinteiro. Apaguei a nota com a minha varinha e escrevi "Excede as Expectativas".

Ela sorriu e me deu mais um beijo.

Mudei a minha e do Fred também. Quando apareceu o nome dele, meu estômago revirou.

Estava pensando nisso, quando ela chamou:

- Olha isso! Malfoy, Scorpius: só tem E! O tempo todo! Me disseram que ele é um dos piores alunos de Hogwarts.

- Vamos mudar isso. – apaguei algumas notas e escrevi alguns "T"s.

Fechei o caderno e fiquei satisfeito.

- Bem, temos que levantar.

- Temos mesmo? – ela me abraçou.

- Sim...o Fred...pode aparecer. – fiquei me sentindo um carrasco.

- Ah é. Como você vai fazer?

- Não sei...ele não vai aceitar bem. Ele é meu melhor amigo...por que tive que me apaixonar por você? – perguntei triste.

Ela sorriu e ficou me observando lindamente. Por fim disse:

- Calma. Vamos dar um jeito. Vem. – levantamos. – Vamos arrumar essa bagunça, comer alguma coisa e alimentar Malfoy.

- Ok.

Depois de fazermos as coisas desaparecerem, vestirmos devidamente nossas roupas e tomarmos nosso desjejum, levamos algumas coisas para o andar de cima.

Quando chegamos lá, Malfoy já estava acordado e sorria para nós. (esquecemos de colocar a mordaça)

- Como foi a noite dos pombinhos?

- O que? – perguntei assustado. Como ele poderia saber?

- Já ouviram falar em sistema de ar? São umas gradezinhas que ficam na parede e que têm conexão com todo o recinto escolhido. Eu consigo ouvir qualquer coisa que acontece lá embaixo, aqui em cima e vice versa.

Nos olhamos assustados.

- E...daí?

- Acho que o senhor Weasley, não ia gostar muito de saber disso, não é? Acho que ele é tããão apaixonado pela senhorita Weasley! E que péssimo amigo você é, Lupin. Tsc tsc tsc.

Engoli em seco. Minha amizade estava nas mãos daquele tirano!

* * *

><p><strong>Oi, gente.<strong>

**Espero que tenham gostado da ceninha Ted e Vicky ^^ Eu não sou muito boa em descrever cenas de...vocês sabem rs, então eu deixei nas entrelinhas, mas deu p/ sacar, né? rs**

**Por isso que a faixa etária é T. Tem coisas bem leves, mas ainda assim tem...então eu não queria me responsabilizar em depravar criancinhas rs. Até porque também tem cenas de embriaguez e jogos de azar.**

**Bom, eu adoraria continuar comentando esse capítulo, mas não vou poder e nem vou poder também comentar os reviews. Eu to muito doente, ontem passei o dia com febre e hoje só vim para postar mesmo. Já to ficando meio tonta, então acho melhor eu voltar a deitar.**

**Ah Barbie, desculpa não ter te mandado um capítulo betado por dia, como prometi, mas a explicação é essa: logo no dia seguinte que eu disse aquilo, acordei bem gripada.**

**É isso...até semana que vem. Beijos.  
><strong>


	21. Acordos e Desacordos

Capítulo 21 – Acordos e Desacordos.

- Vamos fazer um acordo! – eu me vi dizendo em desespero.

Não há acordos que se possa fazer com o diabo! A não ser vender a alma! E eu não venderia a alma para aquele Malfoy insuportável. Coitadinha dela.

Mas eu estava desesperado! Eram dez da manhã e logo Fred estaria aparecendo por ali. Tínhamos que resolver isso.

- Um trato? Meu único trato é: me tira daqui e eu não conto. – ele resumiu.

- A-há. Isso é impossível. Seríamos expulsos de Hogwarts e com tantos delitos cometidos, seríamos capazes de parar em Azkabam do lado do seu papai.

Ele fechou o semblante.

- Ótimo. Então Fred saberá de tudo.

Pensa, pensa, pensa.

O que eu poderia oferecer em troca? A única coisa que ele queria agora é a liberdade!

- Anh...temos wisky de fogo lá em baixo. – ele me encarou sério e eu notei que não ia dar.

- Hum...já sei o que vocês podem fazer.

- O que? – nós dois falamos esperançosos.

- São duas coisas.

- Duas? – exclamei.

- É, duas. Se quiser.

- Ok. Fala.

- Neville tem um troféu de "Melhor Professor do Ano" na sala dele. Aquele troféu deveria ter sido meu! Mas aquele Logbotton idiota teve 80% a mais de voto do que eu.

- Então como ele deveria ter sido seu?

- Porque eu sou muito melhor professor do que ele!

- Mas você é insuportável! Como queria ganhar? – Vicky me deu uma cotovelada. – Hum...ok. Você quer que roubemos o troféu para você?

- Não é roubar se ele roubou de mim primeiro! – ele tinha um olhar meio maníaco.

- Cara, você tem probleminhas...

- E a outra coisa? – Vicky continuou antes que eu estragasse tudo. Mas que ele é doente, ele é.

- Quero um ovo de acromântula.

- Você o que? – perguntamos em uníssono.

- Um ovo de acromântula da Floresta Proibida.

- Está maluco? Ninguém sai vivo de lá! Ainda mais se roubarmos um ovo delas! Elas vão invadir Hogwarts!

- Então sinto muito. – ouvimos a porta se abrindo. – Opa, parece que alguém vai saber de algo bem desagradável...

- Ted? Vicky? Cadê vocês? – era a voz de Fred subindo a escada.

- Ok, ok! Mas enquanto não conseguirmos essas coisas, você não pode dizer nada.

- Claro. – ele sorriu. – Isso _se_ vocês conseguirem.

Droga. Por que não usamos o feitiço "_obliviate_" nele quando não estávamos ainda tão enrolados?

* * *

><p>Fred apareceu e nós o cumprimentamos.<p>

- E aí, cara? Como conseguiu escapar da detenção?

- Eu não me lembro muito bem...mas acho que joguei o "_obliviate_" nela. – ele falou com cara de "ferrei tudo ainda mais". – Foi um pouquinho forte, então ela foi para o St. Mungus.

- Você mandou a McGonagall para o St. Mungus? – Vicky colocou a mão na boca. – Ai meu Deus! Nós vamos para o inferno. – ela sentou no canto encolhida e segurando as pernas. – Nós vamos para o inferno!

- Calma. Acho que ela vai melhorar depois e se dermos sorte não vai lembrar de nada. – tentei acalmá-la.

- Sorte? Sorte? – ela levantou encolerizada e gritando. – Nós teríamos sorte se nada disso tivesse acontecido! Se Malfoy não fosse nosso professor! Se, você, Ted, não fizesse só besteira na vida!

Ai. Isso doeu.

Eu olhei para ela e depois abaixei a cabeça.

- Eu vou para a aula.

- Mas você já foi. É a minha vez. – Fred disse.

- Não. Pode deixar que eu vou. – desci as escadas e Vicky veio atrás.

- Ted...desculpa. Eu estou muito nervosa com tudo isso. – ela pôs a mão em meu ombro.

- Tudo bem. – tirei a mão dela. – Você tem razão. Eu só faço besteira.

- Não! Eu...

- Vou para a aula.

- Ted...

- Até mais tarde.

Saí da sala e fui para a aula.

* * *

><p>Depois de não prestar a mínima atenção na aula de Feitiços, resolvi que poderia, sozinho, tentar pegar uma das coisas que Malfoy exigira para cumprir o trato.<p>

Eu não estava nem um pouco afim de roubar algo de Neville, que é um dos meus professores prediletos, porém situações desesperadas pedem medidas desesperadas.

Me escondi atrás de uma estátua, em frente a sala de Neville, e esperei que a aula terminasse e o almoço viesse.

Os alunos saíram e depois de uns dez minutos, Neville também. Trancou a porta e desceu as escadas em direção ao Salão Principal assoviando o tema de Hogwarts.

Esperei mais um pouco e me aproximei da porta.

- _Alohomora._ – a porta abriu e eu entrei.

Olhei em volta para ver se encontrava o troféu, mas eu não achava em lugar algum.

Vasculhei cada pedaço, cada centímetro da sala...nada. Eu estava suando, mas de desespero e não por causa da procura, quando achei uma carta. A letra do remetente era de uma menina e eu sei que não deveria fazer isso, mas acabei lendo.

"_Oi, Neville! Saudades! Como você vai indo?_

_Sabe aquela plantação de amêndoas-brabas que eu tinha te mostrado verão passado? Morreram todas. _

_Começaram a discutir quando eu estava fazendo suco de látex com Lisander e acabaram se matando. Foi tão violento! _

_Lorcan não pára de me perguntar quando o "tio das plantinhas" vai vir. Ele está crescendo e já procura seus próprios narguilés! _

_Ah! Harry nos chamou para passar as férias com ele, Gina, Rony, Hermione e as crianças! Vai ser como nos velhos tempos...pena que não terão testrálios, não é?_

_Outra coisa: parabéns pelo seu prêmio de professor do ano! Seu troféu é lindo e combina muito bem com o bufador de chifre enrugado que lhe dei de Natal. _

_(Não se preocupe! Dessa vez é MESMO um bufador de chifre enrugado. Prometo nunca mais explodir sua sala.)_

_Beijos,_

_Luna."_

Ah que ótimo! O troféu estava na casa de Neville! O que eu ia fazer?

Pensei um pouco, até que vi, de relance, uma foto dele com o troféu, assim que ele ganhou das mãos de um aluno do segundo ano.

Lembrei de uma aula em que McGonagall ensinava a gente a transformar qualquer objeto em outro totalmente diferente e de nosso interesse. Não fui lá muito bem, mas poderia tentar.

Apanhei algo que ele não sentiria muita falta, como um tinteiro vazio e apontei a varinha. Mantive o troféu em mente.

- _Metamorfosis._ – o tinteiro vibrou. Começou a balançar e mudar de forma. De repente eu estava vendo o troféu da foto ali na frente. – Hum...até que ficou bom. Acho que dá para enganar. – olhei tudo para ver se via algum defeito. Só a parte de baixo que às vezes parecia estar sujo de tinta, mas ele poderia pensar que Neville não teve muito cuidado. – Ótimo. Parte do trato cumprida.

* * *

><p><strong>HO HO HO! Quase que esqueci de postar hoje ^^"<strong>

**Passei o dia morrendo de calor, vendo filmes natalinos, lendo "Dexter é delicioso" e depois embrulhando os presentes de Natal. Aí quando entrei no pc para lembrar como se escrevia o nome do meu primo (sim, eu esqueci rs), eu lembrei que tinha que postar a fic! **

**Bem, então estou aqui. Vou responder aos reviews:**

**Reviews do capítulo 19:**

**BarbieProngs - eu fico imaginando a cara da Minnie nesse momento rs. E você previu corretamente \o/ cenas românticas aconteceram. Espero que tenha gostado.**

**Ahsoka's Padawan - Review 1: pena que o narrador não estava presente se não eu descreveria a expressão da Minervinha rsrsrs **

**LadyProngs24 - Você necessitava e eu coloquei \o. espero que tenha sido do seu agrado ^^ esse episódio de TBBT é muito legal mesmo rsrs. Não se sinta mal pelo Fred. Tudo sempre dá certo no fim.  
>A Leslie pode ser filha de um irmão ou irmã da esposa do Draco. O Draco é filho único, mas a esposa dele não precisa ser ^^<strong>

** Review do capítulo 20:**

**Apenas um U.U**

**Ahsoka's Padawan - Review 2: obrigada! to muito melhor ^^ ainda to falando com voz de pato, mas pelo menos não estou com febre e já posso tomar sorvete \o.**

**Bem, pessoal. É isso. Espero que tenham um Natal MARAVILHOSO, com mil presentes e comidas e alegrias em família. E não deixem de mandar recadinhos fofinhos ^^ tchau e até o dia 30.**


	22. Aracnofobia

Capítulo 22 – Aracnofobia.

Joguei o troféu em cima dele, assim que cheguei.

- Feliz? – perguntei irritado e sentei em um canto.

- O troféu! – ele olhou maravilhado. – Finalmente está com o dono certo.

Vicky veio até mim e perguntou em voz baixa.

- Você roubou mesmo do Neville? – dei de ombros e continuei em silêncio. – Desculpe por aquilo, Ted. Você não faz tudo...

- Cadê o Fred? – ela piscou algumas vezes, como que surpresa pelo corte que eu dei, mas acabou respondendo.

- Anh...tomando um banho.

- Ótimo. Temos que ir buscar o ovo.

- Agora?

- Bem, qualquer hora será ruim para invadir o ninho delas, mas em alguma hora teremos que tentar...

- Tem razão. Vamos esperar escurecer então.

- Para que? Para ficar ainda mais perigoso?

- Não. Para ninguém nos ver entrando na Floresta. De dia, às vezes Neville ou Hagrid dão aula lá. Não é seguro. – ela se sentou ao meu lado.

- Ei! Poderíamos pedir ao Hagrid.

- Acho que ele não nos daria um ovo.

- Poderemos tentar. Caso não dê certo...bem, aí tentamos o suicídio.

- E como vamos falar para Fred? Que desculpa vamos dar? – Vicky diminuiu ainda mais a voz. Eu parei para pensar. Tive uma ideia.

- Vamos sair separados com um espaço de meia hora. Invente uma desculpa, diga que vai pegar mais roupas limpas e tem que estudar para os NIEMs. Eu vou na frente.

- Ok. Mas que desculpa você vai dar?

Nesse exato instante, Fred saiu do banheiro e eu me levantei rapidamente.

- Bem, pessoal, a conversa está boa, mas tenho que ir.

- Ir? – Fred perguntou secando o cabelo com a toalha.

- Lembra da Lucille? – perguntei, piscando para ele.

- Ah! Lembro. – ele sorriu. – Marcou um encontro?

- Lucille? – Vicky perguntou enciumada.

- Inesquecível! – ignorei Vicky e abri a porta. – Me deseje sorte! Ah, espera. Eu não preciso.

- Não vai nem tomar um banho antes? – ele riu.

- Ela nem vai ligar para isso. – olhei de Vicky para Fred e novamente pisquei para Fred. – Divirtam-se, mas com moderação, heim?

Vicky ficou vermelha e o sorriso de Fred se alargou.

Ai. Vou ganhar a medalha de amigo mais sem coração do mundo.

Desci as escadas assoviando e saí porta afora. E então, meu sorriso sumiu e eu me escondi dentro do banheiro masculino que havia ali perto. Sentei no chão e aguardei.

Passada a meia hora, ouvi novamente um barulho de porta e coloquei a cabeça para fora de uma fresta. Vi a cabeleira ruiva de Vicky indo para outra direção.

- Ei, Vicky. Aqui. – ela correu até mim. – Que desculpa você deu?

- A que você sugeriu. Não tenho muita imaginação...

- Vamos! – a puxei pelo corredor.

- Quem é Lucille? – ela perguntou de repente, enquanto descíamos uma escada. Sorri.

- Uma...amiga.

- Amiga? Sei... – ela ficou emburrada e eu parei de andar. Fiquei de frente para ela.

- Você está com ciúmes?

- De você? Há! Jamais! Além do mais, você não é nada meu mesmo.

Ficamos em silêncio.

- Victorie Weasley.

- O que?

- Quer namorar comigo? – novamente ela enrubesceu e olhou para o chão.

- Anh...

- Não me faça implorar.

- Isso seria delicioso. – ela sorriu malignamente. – Mas não precisa. Eu quero. – nos abraçamos e nos beijamos. Depois ela me empurrou com um tapa no peito.

- Ai! O que eu fiz?

- Temos um ovo de acromântula para pegar!

- É verdade!

Corremos tentando não sermos vistos e seguimos em direção a casa de Hagrid.

* * *

><p>- Você sabe que ela está te evitando desde que você tentou beijá-la, não é? – Malfoy olhou malicioso para Fred. Ele se fingiu de desentendido.<p>

- Não sei do que você está falando.

- Você não acredita realmente que ela foi buscar roupas limpas, tendo trazido uma bolsa cheia de roupa, não é?

Fred ficou em silêncio e depois disse:

- Não vou lhe dar ouvidos. Você só quer me perturbar.

- Eu? – arregalou os olhos. – Olha, vou te confessar. Não gosto do seu amigo Lupin, mas não tenho nada contra você. Na verdade, você é um aluno muito melhor.

- Você acha mesmo? – ele o olhou menos desconfiado. Aposto que Fred adorou o elogio.

- Com certeza. E você não tem culpa alguma de eu estar aqui. É tudo culpa daquele peste! Má influência.

- Sabe, eu também não sou tão certinho...tenho minhas detenções.

- Eu sei que você queria ser como seu pai, mas a índole da sua mãe ficou mais forte em você e isso é bom! Por que quer ser um aluno que será lembrado como ruim ou infrator ou delinquente, se pode ser lembrado como o adorado por todos, o bom exemplo, melhor da turma e de excelentes notas?

- Não...eu não conseguiria.

- Você tem potencial. Vi seu trabalho e, apesar de não gostar de confessar, você fez o melhor da classe!

- Melhor do que da Vicky? – ele sorriu animado.

- Sim! A senhorita Weasley se acha a melhor, mas não é tanto assim.

- Ela é bem inteligente... – falou sem jeito.

- É, mas por se achar demais, acaba não aceitando os erros que comete e assim não aprende realmente.

- É...tem razão.

- Sabe, quando eu era da sua idade...também gostava de uma menina que não gostava de mim.

- Hum...- ele abaixou a cabeça sem saber o que falar.

- Eu até podia superar isso, mas algo pior aconteceu.

- Mesmo? – Fred sentou-se na cama curioso. – O que?

- Meu melhor amigo ficou com ela. Mesmo sabendo que eu já gostava dela há anos...

- Ah...o que está insinuando?

- Insinuando? Eu? Nada! – falou em tom ofendido. – Estou apenas contando a minha história. Mas sei que esse não é o seu caso, não é?

- Ted jamais faria isso comigo. Ele prometeu.

- Bom, não estou dizendo que ele fez...mas às vezes...acidentes acontecem e o coração não obedece a mente.

- Você acha...?

- Ah! Eu não acho nada. Desculpa, não queria te colocar coisas na cabeça. Acho que vou dormir. – virou para o lado. Mas Fred não viu um pequeno sorriso de Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Eu bati na porta da cabana de Hagrid. Uma latido alto de cachorro soou antes que a voz forte de Hagrid perguntasse:<p>

- Quem é?

- É o Ted Lupin.

- Ah! – ele abriu a porta com um rangido e sua cara barbuda sorriu para nós. – E Vicky também! Quanto tempo!

- É verdade. – Vicky sorriu. – Podemos entrar, Hagrid?

- Claro! Entrem.

Sentamos em sua imensa poltrona e ele nos trouxe chá.

- Biscoitos para acompanhar?

- Ah...não, obrigado. – falei. Conhecia a fama dos biscoitos de Hagrid e eu gostava muito dos meus dentes.

- Eu aceito! – Vicky, no entanto, parecia não estar muito bem informada. Tentei fazer gestos para ela, mas pareceu não dar certo.

- Aqui estão. – ele entregou um prato cheio de biscoitos de chocolate. – Espero que goste. Quase não tenho visitas para oferecer meus biscoitos. Receita de família!

Ficamos os dois observando Vicky comer. Na primeira mordida, ela fez uma cara de dor e ouvi um forte barulho de pedras sendo trituradas. Depois, quando engoliu, tentou disfarçar uma careta.

- Hum...estão deliciosos! – ela mentiu. Tentei segurar o riso.

- Pode levar para o Castelo se quiser! – ele sorriu animado. – E então? O que os trazem aqui?

Nos entreolhamos e eu comecei a falar:

- Hagrid, você tem como nos arranjar...ovos de acromântula? – ele nos olhou desconfiado.

- Para que vocês querem?

- Ah...Vicky sempre quis ter um bichinho de estimação, sabe? – ela me olhou furiosa, mas depois forçou um sorriso.

- É. Nossa! Toda vez que vejo um animal potencialmente mortal, assustador e gigante...eu fico toda arrepiada! É o meu sonho de consumo! Que melhor bicho de estimação do que um que pode te devorar viva? – ela fingiu estar super animada. – É pura adrenalina!

- Eu te entendo! Sinto exatamente a mesma coisa! – Hagrid sorriu e ela retribuiu.

- Então? Você pode nos arranjar um?

- Não permitem esse tipo de animal em Hogwarts.

- Ah! Não ficaria em Hogwarts! Ela vai levar para casa.

- Ô! Minha mãe vai adorar a ideia! Afinal, cachorrinhos são tão sem graça e comuns... – Canino latiu. – Tirando você, Canino!

- Bem, se é assim acho que posso conseguir um sim. – sorrimos animados. – Mas apenas mês que vem.

- Mês que vem? – falamos ao mesmo tempo.

- É. Vou partir para uma viagem extremamente importante e só volto mês que vem.

- Mas...precisamos agora! – falei nervoso.

- Por que? – ele estava começando a achar estranho.

- Porque...porque...Vicky não consegue mais aguentar a ausência de um animal!

- Bem, eu sinto muitíssimo, mas vão ter que esperar.

Novamente nos entreolhamos, dessa vez desolados. Teríamos que partir para o plano D. Desmembramento.

E não seria nada divertido.

* * *

><p>- Professor... – Fred começou em voz baixa e Malfoy fingiu acordar.<p>

- Sim...?

- Você acha que Ted está me enganando.

- Ora, eu não posso dizer sobre algo que não sei.

- É.

- Mas...

- O que? – ele perguntou agitado.

- Você pode confrontá-lo! Pergunte logo de cara. Ele vai te falar a verdade. Não vai ter coragem de mentir na sua frente.

- Será?

- Você...não confia nele? – Malfoy escondeu o tom de prazer.

- Não sei mais. – ficaram em silêncio, até que Fred o quebrou novamente: - Professor?

- Sim?

- Eu estava enganado sobre o senhor. O senhor é uma boa pessoa.

- Obrigado, Fred. Você também. – ele havia conseguido levar Fred para o lado sombrio.

* * *

><p>- Ted?<p>

- O que? – já era a quarta vez que Vicky me chamava desde que entramos na Floresta Proibida e ela estava agarrada ao meu braço tão fortemente, que eu pensei seriamente em amputá-lo e dar de presente a ela no Natal.

Quanto mais nos adentrávamos na Floresta, mais escuro e com sons assustadores ficava. Eu estava usando a _Lumus Maximus_ e mesmo assim, eu não conseguia ver um palmo na frente do meu nariz.

A cada coaxar de sapo, Vicky repetia:

- Ted!

- Vicky! Para de gritar, ou toda a floresta vai saber que estamos aqui! Você quer que as aranhas nos devorem?

- Hum...eu tenho que contar um segredo.

- Olha, não vamos começar com confissões. Nós não vamos morrer.

- Mas é importante...

- Seja lá o que for, pode esperar. – e então o escuro na minha frente parecia ser denso demais. Forcei os olhos para tentar enxergar melhor e estiquei minha mão para apalpar aquilo.

E então...percebi que era a poupança de uma aranha gigante.

- Ted...

- Ah droga. Vamos ficar desiludidos. Rápido.

- _Eu posso sentir o cheiro de vocês._

Usamos o feitiço para ficarmos como um camaleão, mas então ouvimos uma risada sinistra.

_- Eu já disse que sinto o cheiro de vocês. Não adianta se esconderem atrás de feitiços._

Ops.

Vicky segurou minha mão com força e eu arrisquei:

- Só queremos...bem...um ovo de um filhotinho de vocês.

- Ted! – agora Vicky tinha razão em me chamar.

- _O QUE?_ – a voz ribombou pelas árvores e eu tremi.

Olhei em volta e sussurrei para Vicky:

- Vamos correr. – ela concordou e eu apertei a mão dela avisando que era para começar a correria.

_- Voltem aqui! Filhas, peguem-nos!_

Um monte de pequenas aranhas começaram a aparecer e correr como loucas para todos os lados. Elas estavam meio confusas sobre nossa localização, mas logo que uma tocasse em nós, perceberia tudo e chamaria por ajuda.

Eu nunca corri tanto na vida e o pior: não fazia ideia de para onde estava indo. Eu não enxergava nada e havia esquecido o caminho de volta. De repente, senti a mão de Vicky se soltar da minha.

- Ted! Socorro! – a voz dela foi diminuindo e percebi que ela havia caído em algum lugar. Apontei a varinha para a direção que achava ser certa e vi um buraco estreito e que parecia ser fundo.

- Vicky? Cadê você? Vicky?

Ouvi as patinhas se movendo e meu coração aumentou a velocidade das batidas. O que eu devia fazer? Se ficasse ali, elas me pegariam, se fosse embora estaria abandonando Vicky.

Fiz a coisa que achei mais sensata: pulei no buraco.

A queda foi de uns dez metros. Até que nem era tão profundo quanto imaginei.

Antes que chegasse ao chão, fiquei preso em algo gosmento que me segurava. Ali estava um pouco mais claro, porque havia um lago subterrâneo e a luz da lua refletia nas águas e se espalhava pela caverna (eu imaginava que devia ser uma caverna).

Vicky estava pendurada acima do chão, com os braços abertos e a varinha caída. Percebi que eu estava no mesmo nível que ela, mas minha varinha estava alguns centímetros ao meu lado, no ar. Por algum estranho motivo, por mais que me esforçasse, eu não conseguia encostar nela.

- O que está acontecendo? – sussurrei, com medo do que poderia encontrar ali.

- Estamos no covil delas. Ficamos presos na teia.

- O que? – comecei a me mexer desesperadamente, louco para sair logo daquela armadilha horrível. Agora eu sabia como as moscas se sentiam.

- Não adianta! Precisamos cortar a teia para sair daqui...e antes que elas saibam onde estamos.

- Se eu conseguisse pegar minha varinha...- estava me esticando e quase conseguindo tocar na varinha, meus dedos a poucos milímetros, quando ouvi o som das patas.

- Ah não. – Vicky gemeu. – Vamos morrer.

- Não vamos não! – meu braço parecia que ia se distender, mas consegui finalmente fechar a mão em volta da madeira. Usei um feitiço cortante e consegui livrar o braço direito. O restante foi mais fácil.

Assim que nada mais me prendia, caí no chão como um saco de batata. Apanhei a varinha de Vicky e a soltei. Segurei-a antes que caísse e entreguei a varinha.

- Temos que achar a saída! – ela disse desesperada e me puxando para um dos túneis.

- Espera!

- Esperar o que?

- Você disse que estamos no covil. Aqui tem ovos de acromântula!

- Você está louco? Minha vida é mais importante do que o Fred ficar com raiva de mim.

- A minha não. – olhei sério para ela. – Prezo muito mais a amizade e não vou deixar Malfoy acabar com ela. Se ele tem que saber, que seja por mim e da maneira certa.

Corri para o lado oposto me guiando pelos raios lunares. Finalmente vi ovos gigantes e apanhei um deles.

- Vamos logo, Ted!

- Pronto. Agora podemos ir.

_- Nada disso._ – a aranha gigante estava ali, me olhando de forma fulminante com aquele monte de olhinhos nojentos. Percebi que o feitiço de desilusão tinha acabado.

- _Aranea Exumae!_ – Vicky gritou. Uma luz branca cegou a aranha por um tempo mínimo, mas o suficiente para que conseguíssemos fugir por de baixo do corpo peludo dela.

Felizmente, tomamos o túnel correto e conseguimos sair do outro lado.

_- Peguem-nos! Matem-nos! Eles pegaram um filhote!_

Ô-ou. Precisávamos sair dali já.

- Eu não sei onde estamos! – eu gritei para Vicky enquanto corria como louco.

- Eu sei como descobrir. Me oriente! – a varinha de Vicky começou a funcionar como uma bússola. – Por aqui!

Parecia que minhas pernas iam se desprender do corpo a qualquer momento de tanto que eu corria. Finalmente a floresta começou a ficar menos densa e o barulho de patas, bem distante.

Saímos em frente a casa de Hagrid.

Eu respirei fundo tentando pegar o máximo de ar possível e comecei a tossir.

- Conseguimos. – falei arfando.

- Sim. – ela respondeu da mesma forma. – Mas temo que criamos uma guerra envolvendo Hogwarts e as acromântulas.

- Hum...ops. – ri. Ela então começou a rir também e nos olhamos. – Você está horrível.

- Obrigada! Você também. – ela estava cheia de sujeira por todo o corpo, rosto imundo, cabelo cheio de folhas e uma coisa branca que eu acho que era teia. A roupa toda rasgada. Imaginei que eu estivesse com a mesma aparência.

- Vamos voltar para o senhor Malfoy. Ele tem seu segundo presente.

- É. E espero que fique feliz, porque quase nos matou.

- Então ele não vai ficar. Porque foi "quase". Ah! O que você queria me contar antes do nosso encontro com as aranhas?

- Eu tenho aracnofobia. – ela sorriu de lado, meio envergonhada.

Sorri.

- Você se saiu muito bem.

* * *

><p><strong>Oi gente. Se vocês acham que eu quase os esqueci de novo...acertaram rs. Eu tinha esquecido que hoje era sexta-feira rs.<strong>

**Bem, além de estar com uma unha quebrada e um dedo doendo MT por causa do jogo de boliche que tive ontem, acho que estou ficando doente de novo. Droga. Não quero! Meu irmão ligou o ventilador da casa de praia para cima, sendo que aqui é uma beliche e EU estava em cima...então o vento foi todo pra cima de mim. Acordei com dor de garganta. Durante o dia passou, mas agora voltou. **

**Não quero ficar doente DE NOVO e logo viajando em um lugar de praia! In-jus-to.**

**Minha psicóloga diz que ficamos doentes porque nosso emocional não está bom. Que o interno que atinge o externo e tal...então eu vou mentalizar: estou bem, estou saudável. NÃO VOU FICAR DOENTE e não ficarei ^^**

**Sexta que vem vocês saberão se isso deu certo rs.**

**Bem, aos últimos comentários dos reviews do ano!**

**Ahsoka's Padawan - aranhas não põem ovos, mas acromântulas, seres totalmente fictícios, sim! rs E o Malfoy provavelmente só pediu esse ovo para ser algo difícil, trabalhoso e mortal para eles fazerem. Imagina... qual seria a graça para um professor do mal que odeia seus alunos, mandarem-nos buscar um chá quente com limão?  
>Ah, eu sei que tem erros históricos. Eu tentei pesquisar BASTANTE antes de escrever, mas é muito complicado e eu não confio muito na internet. Era difícil achar períodos específicos e tal. Agora que eu fiz Cultura Portuguesa (que é a história de Portugal, mas que também da uma geral no restante do mundo) eu acho que reescreveria a fic de forma mais correta. Só que prefiro deixá-la como está. Como eu expliquei na nota do primeiro capítulo dela: é uma fic atemporal. Tente não se prender nessas coisas certinhas, porque elas não vão estar certas rs.<br>Espero que esses detalhes realmente não atraplhem sua leitura. **

**BarbieProngs - Você acertou em cheio. Ele não vai ficar de boca fechada e não ficou.  
>Eu falei que a tendência da coisa toda era piorar rs. Eles estão cada vez se ferrando mais. E sim, tenho certeza de que eles não apelarão para o Harry. Na verdade, eu às vezes esqueço do Harry quando escrevo as fics de outros personagens. Eu tento me focar mais nos outros personagens e no mundo mágico do que nele. Até porque, (hora em que você vai querer me bater) eu não gosto do personagem do Harry. Fiquei triste quando ele não morreu no sétimo livro (agora ficarei sem leitoras nenhuma rs). Bom, essa é a verdade nua e crua rs. Tento mencionar o Harry menos possível.<strong>

**LadyProngs24 - Review 1: Hum...esse jogo te deu ideias é? Espero que nada muito maldoso, heim mocinha.  
>Eu às vezes também tinha vontade de poder pegar o diário de alguns professores e hackear seus computadores. Seria muito bom :D<strong>

**Review 2: Cara, fico até envergonhada com a forma que eu dificulto as coisas enquanto você arranja situações bem mais simples. Eu realmente não pensei nessas maneiras moles de resolver tudo. Para o Malfoy não entregá-los: obliviate. Para pegar o ovo de acromântula: accio rs. Mas para essa última coisa, vou inventar uma desculpa: esse feitiço não funciona com seres vivos. Pronto ^^ rs  
>Ok. Eu gosto de vê-los sofrer. Confesso.<br>Ah, mesmo tendo sido diferente do livro, eu gostei de terem colocado o Neville afim da Luna. Eles formariam um casal bonitinho. De qualquer forma, segui o livro É CLARO. Sempre, né? rs**

**É isso. Para todos um maravilhoso Ano Novo. Que 2012 seja repleto de alegrias e felicidades. Muitas fics e releituras de Harry Potter, já que 2011 encerrou nossa saga cinematográfica do mundo mágico de Hogwarts. Agora 2012 será de saudades e lembranças de quando víamos os trailers e chorávamos de emoção, quando mesmo tendo 20 anos na cara, eu ia fantasiada no meio do shopping para a estreia do filme e gritava que nem louca quando aparecia a imagem da WarnerBros e tocava a música "Hedwig's Theme".  
>Foram boas lágrimas derramadas quando morreram Sirius, Dumbledore, Dobby, Remus, Tonks, Fred e Edwiges.<br>Bem, serão boas memórias e sempre teremos os DVDs, os livros e o fanfiction para matar a saudade. **

**Beijos povo e um ótimo Reveillón!**


	23. Vida Tirana

Capítulo 23 – Vida Tirana.

Quando voltamos para a sala, estava tudo bastante silencioso. Fred estava enrolado em seu cobertor no canto, roncando e Malfoy parecia estar dormindo também.

- Vai você tomar um banho primeiro. Se ele me vir assim, posso dizer que foi o resultado do meu encontro com a Lucille. – sorri de lado.

- E você acabou assim? Parecendo um mendigo?

- Não seria a primeira vez. – ela me olhou irritada e entrou no banheiro. Sorri levemente e sentei no chão esperando a minha vez.

- Você está um lixo. – olhei para a direção do som e vi Malfoy olhando para mim.

- Graças a você. – levantei e mostrei o ovo para ele. – Conseguimos.

Ele me olhou espantado durante alguns segundos e depois fechou o semblante.

- Você é um idiota.

- Por que?

- Porque está se matando para que eu não conte seu segredinho que ele vai descobrir da mesma forma. Não importa o que você faça. Ele vai ficar sabendo e vai te odiar o resto da vida.

- Pode até ser, mas pelo menos ele saberá por mim e não por um professor cruel e manipulador como você. – fui até o armário dele. – Vou guardar aqui. Espero que o ovo choque e a aranha te coma.

* * *

><p>Na manhã seguinte, foi a vez de Vicky ir a aula. Ela nos contou que McGonagall havia voltado e parecia nova em folha. O que eu achei difícil.<p>

Mas antes que ela voltasse com essas notícias e com comida, eu e Fred ficamos jogando sueca.

Estávamos silenciosos e concentrados em nosso jogo e eu achei isso engraçado.

- Por que você não ficou sério assim quando jogamos poker? Poderíamos ter ganho da Vicky.

- Fiquei nervoso. – ele olhava para suas cartas de forma pensativa.

- Por causa da Vicky ou por causa do dinheiro? – ele olhou para mim sem dizer nada e depois sussurrou.

- Talvez os dois...

- Você gosta muito dela, não é? – perguntei sentindo meu estômago ser amassado por uma mão gigante com o nome de Culpa.

- Gosto. – voltei a olhar para minhas cartas, para meus olhos não me entregarem. – Mas às vezes eu me pergunto...

- O que?

- Se é realmente amor ou...se é por ela ser meio veela.

Desejei intensamente que fosse o segundo motivo.

- Mesmo você sendo primo dela, acha que o feitiço das veelas te atinge?

- É bem provável. – voltamos a ficar em silêncio. – Ted...

- O que?

- Você ficaria com a Vicky mesmo tendo me prometido que não o faria? – minha boca caiu alguns centímetros.

- Eu... – não sabia o que dizer. Confessava? Mentia mais?

- Porque eu acho que poderia te perdoar se você gostasse dela de verdade e me contasse. Odeio mentiras.

- Fred eu tenho que... – mas fui interrompido. Finalmente, quando eu havia criado coragem para contar a ele e ele poderia me perdoar, Vicky entrou.

- Meninos! Bom dia.

- Dia... – respondemos sem muita animação.

- Nossa, que recepção calorosa. Bem, tenho uma notícia boa e outra ruim para dar. Qual vocês preferem primeiro?

- Boa. – eu e Fred falamos ao mesmo tempo.

- McGonagall voltou e não lembra do que aconteceu. – como eu disse ali em cima, foi o que ela nos contou.

- E a ruim? – perguntei.

- Ela foi até Azkabam saber do professor Malfoy. Informaram a ela que ele não apareceu depois daquele dia que tinha ido com o Scorpius. Ela então foi até a casa dele e ninguém sabia dizer nada.

- Ahhh droga! E agora?

- E agora? – Vicky sentou-se ao meu lado. – Temos que acabar logo com isso. Temos que arrumar um jeito de soltar Malfoy sem acabarmos sendo expulsos e presos.

- Ah é? E o que você sugere que façamos?

- Eu andei pensando... – ela olhou para a abertura de ar que tinha e que deixava com que Malfoy nos ouvisse e apontou a varinha para lá. – _Abaffiato._ Ok. Não podemos usar o obliviate porque já nos embolamos demais e não teríamos como entregar um Malfoy desmemoriado sem uma boa explicação que não temos. Logo fariam um contra-feitiço para que ele lembrasse, ou algo do tipo. Talvez se tivéssemos usado esse feitiço desde o início...

- É mesmo! Por que não fizemos isso? – Fred perguntou o que eu já havia me questionado anteriormente.

- Porque somos retardados e estávamos muito desesperados. Bem, voltando. Se achássemos algum podre sobre ele, que ele não quisesse contar para ninguém, poderíamos chantageá-lo.

Era uma ótima ideia! Estaríamos a salvo de todas as acusações, porque ele não ousaria ter seu segredo espalhado.

O problema era: que segredo? E como descobriríamos isso?

- Como vamos fazer isso?

- Bem, podemos começar vasculhando aqui, depois com o Scorpius e a casa dele.

- Como vamos invadir a casa do Malfoy? – perguntei.

- Fugindo de Hogwarts, tomando a poção polissuco, indo à noite. Não sei. Vamos descobrir. Vamos primeiro vasculhar os armários e documentos dele que estão aqui.

- Ok. Vamos começar a limpa.

Passamos o restante do dia olhando a sala de aula, as gavetas de escrivaninha e o armário de livros. Nada. Fomos para o andar de cima e procuramos nos armários, banheiro, de baixo da cama e também nada. Quebrei acidentalmente algumas poções no armário, mas ignorava as caras furiosas de Vicky e continuava a varredura.

Toda hora que revirávamos alguma coisa, Malfoy perguntava:

- O que estão fazendo?

- Escondendo os ovinhos de páscoa para você procurar depois. – falei sem prestar muita atenção nele. – Nada, Vicky. E agora?

- Próximo passo: Scorpius.

- O que vocês querem com meu filho?

- Mas como vamos abordá-lo? – Fred perguntou.

- Poção Polissuco.

- O que estão planejando? Estão armando mais coisa, não é? Por isso meu ouvido ficou zumbindo naquela hora? Vocês não queriam que eu soubesse o que estão fazendo!

- Cala a boca, Malfoy! Estamos tentando pensar! – falei e fiquei pensativo. – Vamos discutir lá em baixo.

Descemos as escadas. Vicky usou o abaffiato novamente e voltamos à discussão.

- O que quis dizer com "poção polissuco"? – perguntei.

- Scorpius anda com duas meninas e um menino, podemos nos passar por eles e tentar descobrir algo com Scorpius ou no dormitório.

- Não vai dar. – Fred abanou a cabeça. – Demora um mês para finalizarmos a poção e ela só dura no máximo uma hora. Dependendo da situação, precisaríamos de mais.

- Então o que sugere? – ela perguntou irritada.

- Bom, posso mandar uma carta para meu padrinho e pedir que envie sua Capa da Invisibilidade. – falei.

- A capa dele é algo especial, rara e cara! Ele te mandaria por correio coruja para você fazer besteira no colégio, Ted? – Vicky revirou os olhos.

- Você não conhece o Harry, não é? Ele já fez muita besteira no colégio. É só eu tentar explicar que é para entrar no dormitório da Sonserina e que depois, nas férias, eu explicarei melhor.

- Ele já fez muita besteira porque estavam tentando matá-lo!

- E nós podemos ser expulsos e presos! Quer me deixar tentar ou não? – nos olhamos nervosos durante mais alguns minutos. Então ela olhou para o lado e concordou.

- Vai. Tenta. E se não der certo, depois teremos que discutir como faremos para ir na casa do Draco.

- Ótimo. Vou mandar a carta.

- E eu vou com você. – Vicky pegou sua mochila. – Estou morta de fome!

- Por que vocês sempre me deixam sozinho e de fora das coisas? Estou cansado disso!

- Fred, isso não é hora de crise de ciúme.

- Por que eu não posso ir pegar a comida e a Vicky fica?

- Porque eu não quero ficar. – ela abriu a porta.

- E nem eu. Ninguém vai me obrigar. – ele saiu porta afora e eu fui atrás. Segurei seu braço.

- Fred...por favor.

- Não! Você está saindo com ela, não está? Por que sempre ficam em dupla? Eu sabia que não deveria confiar em você!

- Fred, ela não pode ficar sozinha com o Malfoy. Lembra da última vez? E nós nem vamos para o mesmo lugar, não precisa ficar enciumado. Eu vou escrever a carta e prometo voltar em dez minutos.

- Eu não sei porque ainda acredito em você. – ele deu a volta e foi em direção a porta.

- Porque somos amigos.

- Será? – ele me olhou de forma estranha e fechou a porta com força, empurrando Vicky para fora.

Andamos em silêncio pelo corredor, até que resolvi dizer:

- Ele está desconfiado. Será que Malfoy contou?

- Ele é do mal, Ted! Provavelmente não contou, mas está colocando coisas na cabeça dele. Está tentando jogá-lo contra nós e assim tentar fugir. Encontrou o ponto fraco de Fred e está usando isso a seu favor.

- O ponto fraco de Fred...você. – falei tristemente.

- Sim.

- E é o meu também. – ela parou e suspirou.

- Vou para a cozinha. Até mais tarde.

* * *

><p>Nos separamos e eu segui para o nosso velho amigo Corujal.<p>

Fred voltou para o quarto de Malfoy e novamente sentou no chão, encolhido.

- Eles te deixaram de lado novamente, não é?

- Estou cansado disso! Você...estava certo. Não posso confiar no Ted.

- Eu não disse isso, mas se é o que você acha... Por que não me tira daqui?

Fred levantou a cabeça surpreso.

- Não posso fazer isso!

- Claro que pode! Quem te colocou nesse problema? Teodore Lupin. Quem disse que não poderia me soltar daqui? Lupin. Quem disse que eu vou dedurar vocês? Lupin.

- E vai dizer que você não iria? – ele soltou um riso de escárnio.

- Talvez não você.

- Por que não?

- Porque você não tem culpa em nada disso. Apenas Lupin iria se dar mal.

- Não posso...

- E por que não? Você acabou de dizer que não confia nele, que ele está com a garota que você gosta...por que você deve pagar por algo que é inteiramente culpa dele?

- Eu...

- Se me tirar daqui, nem citarei seu nome. E se quiser, nem da sua prima.

Ficaram em silêncio durante longo tempo.

- Não posso. Sinto muito.

Malfoy fechou o semblante e virou para o lado.

- Quero ir ao banheiro.

- Vai ter que esperar Ted voltar.

- Não posso. Tenho que ir agora.

- Sinto muito.

- Já disse que pode confiar em mim! Não vou mais te bater ou tentar fugir! Vocês vão me pegar novamente mesmo...e você quer que eu faça minhas necessidades na cama?

Ele pensou um pouco e depois concordou.

- Tudo bem, mas dessa vez você não vai me pegar desprevenido. – mostrou a varinha e trancou a porta.

Claro que, se ele quisesse, aquilo não o impediria, mas em todo caso, ele fez que sim.

- Não vou te derrubar.

Fred desamarrou seus braços e o guiou até o banheiro.

- Não consigo com alguém me olhando. – ele hesitou um pouco.

- Ok. Vou _encostar _a porta. Qualquer barulhinho suspeito, eu arrombo.

* * *

><p>Terminei de enviar a carta para Harry através de minha coruja, Sansão, e me dirigi de volta para a masmorra. Achei melhor não me encontrar com Vicky. Aquilo faria com que eu me sentisse ainda mais canalha.<p>

Andei pelo corredor vazio e finalmente cheguei na porta.

Estava tudo muito quieto e de início não estranhei. Subi as escadas e vi Fred parado em frente à porta do banheiro.

- O que está fazendo aí?

- Esperando o Malfoy sair do banheiro. – meu estômago se revirou e eu senti um alarme de urgência acionar na minha mente.

- Há quanto tempo ele está aí? – corri até a porta. Girei a maçaneta, mas ela não abria.

- Uns 15 minutos...você acha que ele...?

- Você deixou que ele trancasse a porta? Seu idiota!

- Ele não trancou! Eu ouviria a fechadura!

- Ah claro! E ele não é um professor de 30 anos, formado e muito mais esperto e cruel do que nós! – apontei minha varinha para a porta. Alohomora não funcionou. – _Bombarda!_ – um barulho de explosão e eu abri um buraco no meio da porta.

- Cara! Você ta louco?

Olhei pelo buraco e vi que o banheiro estava vazio e a cortina do basculante, esvoaçante. Empurrei a porta com o pé e corri até o basculante. Malfoy o havia quebrado e vi um vulto correndo pelos jardins.

- Ele fugiu! Temos que apanhá-lo!

Corri escada abaixo com Fred nos meus calcanhares. No segundo andar, encontrei com Vicky, subindo calmamente e comendo uma maçã.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Malfoy fugiu! – falei sem parar de correr e ela me seguiu.

- Como?

- Pelo basculante.

- Isso é impossível! Estávamos na masmorra mais alta de Hogwarts. Mais alta do que a Torre da Grifinória ou a Torre de Astronomia! Isso é impossível! – repetiu.

- Ah claro! E nós não somos bruxos com varinhas mágicas que conseguem fazer de tudo, inclusive objetos flutuarem. E por que não humanos?

Continuamos correndo sem nos importarmos muito com a cautela. Afinal, se alguém o visse ou ele chegasse até McGonagall, cautela seria totalmente inútil.

Quando abrimos a porta do hall de entrada, ele estava justamente chegando ali e nos olhou com ódio no coração.

- Seus pestes! Deixem-me em paz! – apontou a varinha para nós. Até agora eu não tinha parado para pensar, mas...como ele conseguiu a varinha de volta se havíamos tirado dele?

Eu e Vicky pegamos nossas varinhas e Fred revistou os bolsos.

- Ué...cadê a minha...? – olhou para a mão de Malfoy. – Minha varinha! Como você pegou?

- Você é mesmo um garoto patético! Acreditou mesmo que eu gostava de você e te compreendia? Por favor! _Petrificus Totalus! _– como a varinha era de Fred e ele não a tomou em uma batalha, ela não funcionou muito bem e o feitiço acabou batendo em Vicky.

- Vicky! – eu e Fred gritamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Oh...que lindo! Os dois apaixonados desesperados por sua dama. Saiba, meu querido ignorante Weasley, que a maldição da sua família continua...seu amiguinho roubou sua amada. Eles até me subornaram para não contar nada! Mas eu não consigo resistir a essa novela adolescente...

- _Impedimenta! _– gritei e ele caiu para trás desacordado. Fui até Vicky e a peguei no colo. – Vamos Fred, me ajude a levá-los de volta antes que alguém apareça. Leve o Malfoy.

Como ele não se mexia, pus Vicky de volta no chão e olhei para ele.

- Fred?

- Apesar de ser um imbecil, ele estava certo sobre você. O que ele disse era verdade, não é?

- Olha, não temos tempo para...

- Estou cansado das suas desculpas e das suas ordens! Responda!

Engoli a seco e pensei: quase morri nas patas daquelas aranhas gigantes para nada!

- É verdade. Me desculpa.

- Você tinha prometido. – ele tinha uma expressão de dor que acabou comigo.

- Eu não esperava que fosse me apaixonar por ela! E ela também gosta de mim...

- Entendo. Então eu estou atrapalhando os dois. – ele se virou.

- Onde você vai?

- Sair do caminho de vocês.

E ele sumiu pelo castelo.

Agora eu estava com duas pessoas desacordadas para levar sozinho até o quarto andar e sem nenhum amigo.

Porcaria de vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Não postei na sexta, né? Afinal, já é meia noite e alguma coisa. Mas eu posso explicar: cheguei de viagem hoje, umas oito da noite, tive que arrumar tudo, comer e depois que pude entrar no pc. Aí encontrei uma amiga que não falava a um tempão e o face me distraiu...deu nisso ^^"<strong>

**Foi mal. Tentarei não deixar que isso se repita.**

**Bem, vou logo aos reviews já que estou mais do que atrasada.**

**Descobri que só tenho dois reviews rs**

**Ahsoka's Padawan - rsrsrs tadinho do carro. Ele merece viver alegremente solto pelos bosques da Floresta Proibida e fazendo...coisas que carros mágicos fazem rs.  
>Obrigada ^^ Fico feliz que tenha gostado e peço desculpas novamente pelos erros históricos.<br>Tive sim um ótimo ano novo e fiquei doente rs, mas já estou melhor (vamos ver por quanto tempo, né?)**

**Julia Black Salvatore - Quem é vivo sempre aparece! Que bom que retornou ^^ Espero que não desapareça de novo. Depois vou lá ler sua fic. Acho que vou ter que ler desde o início para lembrar onde parei. **

**Beijos e até semana que vem. (meu aniversário ta chegando *.* um comentário nada a ver, mas só p/ deixar vocês em alerta rs. Quero reviews de presente!)  
><strong>


	24. Ataque Aracnídeo

Capítulo 24 – Ataque Aracnídeo.

Com muita dificuldade, arrastei os dois escada acima. Para minha sorte, ninguém estava passando por ali. Malfoy estava flutuando e Vicky estava jogada no meu ombro.

Finalmente cheguei na masmorra. Coloquei Vicky deitada em um colchão e prendi, pela terceira vez, Malfoy desacordado na cama.

Fui até Vicky, apontei a varinha e sussurrei:

- _Ennervate. _– eu não sabia se aquele feitiço servia para o "petrificus totalus" ou era apenas para o de estuporação. Mas então seus olhos começaram a se mexer e ela me olhou.

- Hum...ai minha cabeça.

- Você está bem?

- Sim...quem me atingiu?

- Malfoy. Tentou mirar no Fred, mas foi em você.

- E cadê o Fred? – engoli em seco.

- Nos abandonou.

Ela ficou em silêncio e depois me olhou com piedade.

- Sinto muito.

- É, eu também.

Ouvi um gemido e levantei para assistir meu inimigo acordar. Estava morrendo de raiva daquele homem e tive que guardar minha varinha para não usá-la contra ele de novo.

- Você contou! Depois de pegar a porcaria do troféu e quase morrermos nas patas gigantes dos filhos de Aragogue, você contou!

- Sinto muito. – ele fez uma cara de quem não sente nem um pouco. – Eu estava de cabeça quente e não pensei direito.

- Seu...

- Ted! Escuta! – fiquei calado. De início não sabia do que Vicky estava falando. Então, olhei para o copo de água em cima do criado mudo de Malfoy e vi que ele estava vibrando.

- O que é isso?

De repente começou a ficar mais forte e eu já conseguia sentir a vibração no chão. Eu e Vicky nos entreolhamos e corremos para a janela. Vi um corpo gigantesco e peludo sair da Floresta Proibida seguido de um monte de outros iguais, porém menores.

As acromântulas não vinham nunca perturbar o castelo.

- Ah meu Merlin! – passei a mão no cabelo. – As aranhas vieram atrás do ovo!

Notei que uma coisa peluda, mas humanóide, começou a correr na direção das aranhas com os braços erguidos. Parou e parecia tentar se comunicar com elas.

- É Hagrid! – Vicky gritou.

Uma luz iluminou os jardin e vi que a porta de entrada tinha sido aberta e McGonagall, com outros professores, saíram para ver o que acontecia. De varinha em punho, é claro.

- Vamos criar uma guerra com as aranhas! Temos que devolver o ovo! – Vicky correu até o armário e eu a parei.

- É claro que temos, mas ninguém do castelo pode saber que pegamos. Porque se não, seremos questionados do motivo de termos pegos. O que vamos dizer? E depois, vamos receber uma punição terrível! Os ovos de acromântula são classificados como Artigo Não Comerciáveis Classe A pelo Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas!

- Nós não estávamos tentando vender!

- É? E como vamos provar isso?

- Ted! Não podemos deixar que Hogwarts seja destruída porque não quisemos contar sobre nosso namoro ao seu amigo.

Enquanto pensávamos no que fazer, umas luzes começaram a estourar nos jardins. Olhei para baixo e vi que as criaturas tinham começado o ataque. Provavelmente quiseram o ovo, McGonagall disse que não sabia de nada e elas não acreditaram. Os professores tentavam detê-las, mas então as menores foram se espalhando e subindo pelas paredes do castelo.

- Fechem as janelas! Rápido! – foi a única coisa que consegui ouvir de McGonagall.

Fechamos a janela da masmorra e corremos porta afora para fecharmos as do corredor também. E então lembrei: nos corredores têm aberturas que não possuem janelas. Elas iriam entrar.

- Vamos pegar o ovo e levar de volta para o ninho. – falei voltando para o armário.

- Elas têm que ver que o ovo voltou.

- Hum...vamos deixá-las nos verem, mas sem que mais ninguém veja.

Colocamos o objeto fonte de tamanha fúria dentro de minha mochila e fomos correr. Antes, eu dei uma parada na cama de Malfoy e joguei seu troféu em sua barriga. Falei um feitiço e o prêmio voltou a ser o que era, um simples pote vazio de tinta.

- Aqui está o que você merece.

- Vamos, Ted!

Nos olhamos com ódio durantes mais alguns segundos e depois cedi aos puxões de Vicky.

Enquanto descíamos as escadas, ouvimos gritaria e pessoas correndo. Chegamos em um salão onde diversos alunos da Grifinória, de pijama, tentavam atacar as aranhas que subiam pelos seus corpos. Várias garotas davam gritinhos desesperados e subiam em cadeiras e mesas. Vicky apertou ainda mais meu braço e começou a falar baixinho.

- Odeio aranhas. Odeio aranhas.

O castelo inteiro estava um pandemônio.

Passamos correndo, abrindo caminho com feitiços e chutes e qualquer coisa que estivesse próximo.

Parecia que alguém havia aberto a tampa de um esgoto imenso que comportava todo o lixo do mundo, pois não parava de aparecer aranhas por todos os cantos. O chão parecia piche derretido, que se movimentava.

- Por que Malfoy não pediu uma simples margarida? – Vicky olhava aterrorizada e mesmo tentando parecer corajosa, sua mão que segurava a varinha tremia.

Viramos um corredor que até o momento estava livre dos bichinhos. Descemos as escadas e um deles surgiu, do nada, como um ninja na nossa frente. Era do tamanho da mão do Hagrid. Maior do que uma aranha normal, mas nem se comparava àquela chefe que lutava com todos os professores nos jardins.

Ela deve ter nos reconhecido ou sentiu o cheiro do ovo, sei lá, porque fez um barulho agudo e irritante e ouvimos o som de milhares de patinhas se aproximando.

- Ted! Temos que sair daqui!

Olhei em volta e a única alternativa que vi, foi a janela. Teríamos que pular. Era isso ou morrer de forma patética com arainhas tentando te sufocar.

- Você sabe o feitiço que Malfoy usou para descer da masmorra? – perguntei esperançoso.

- Não.

- Então...fecha os olhos.

- Por que?

Sem responder, eu segurei em sua cintura, enrolei minha mão direita na longa cortina da janela e simplesmente me taquei. Desejei muito que acontecesse como nos filmes trouxas de ação: que a cortina não arrebentasse e eu ainda caísse com estilo no chão, com a mocinha nos braços. Eu viraria para ela e diria: pronto, baby. Você está a salvo. E ela então responderia: ohhh, Ted! Você é meu herói! E nos beijaríamos.

Ao contrário disso, no entanto, eu senti uma dor absurda no pulso e ouvi o som de um pano se rasgando. Quando estávamos a poucos metros do solo, caímos que nem duas jacas no chão. Eu não disse a minha fala de herói. Estava muito ocupado gritando de dor.

- Minha mão...ahhh!

- Deixa eu ver! – Vicky desenrolou o pano cortado e olhou minha mão que estava em uma posição estranha. – Você quebrou o pulso.

- Aiii. Não foi muito como eu imaginei... – forcei um sorriso, mas a dor me lembrava que não era hora de sorrir.

- Meu herói. – ela riu. Pelo menos alguém disse a fala certa.

Antes que pudéssemos tomar alguma atitude quanto a minha pobre mão, olhamos para a parede externa e as aranhas já estavam em nosso encalço.

- Consegue correr? – ela perguntou para mim.

- Eu quebrei a mão e não a perna. – Isso era verdade, mas a dor me impedia um pouco de fazer movimentos bruscos. Porém, eu tinha que continuar.

Com a esquerda, segurei a mão machucada e corremos como loucos. Chegamos no jardim onde a luta estava acontecendo e eu assoviei.

- Ei, coisa feia! Lembra-se de mim?

A cabeça gigante se virou em minha direção e seus olhos brilharam de forma estranha. Rapidamente ela abandonou a luta para trás e veio em nosso encalço. Acho que ninguém mais me ouviu...além de Hagrid. Ele nos viu correndo em direção a Floresta e provavelmente pensou: eles são loucos? Antes de lembrar que na noite anterior havíamos pedido um ovo de acromântula para ele.

A aranha gigante era extremamente rápida e estava quase nos alcançando.

- Qual é seu plano agora, Ted?

- Estou tentando lembrar! – corríamos sem rumo para qualquer lugar que nos desse um pouco de esperança. Tive uma ideia. – Já sei.

- O que?

Parei, abri a mochila, joguei o ovo no chão e voltei a correr.

- Vamos! – fizemos uma curva e começamos a voltar para a borda da floresta.

- Esse é o seu brilhante plano?

- É! Com sorte ele vai achar o ovo e desistir de nos perseguir e acabar com a escola.

- Você conta com a sorte demais, Ted.

- Espero que ela nunca me abandone...

Chegamos finalmente nos jardins. Parecia que tudo estava calmo novamente e as aranhas não iam voltar tão rápido. Olhamos um para o outro e começamos a rir, até que uma sombra tapou a luz da lua.

- Muito bem. O que vocês dois estavam fazendo com um ovo de acromântula? – Hagrid nos olhava com ar irritado.

A situação está cada vez melhor, não?

* * *

><p><strong>Oi, gente! Cara, eu to TÃO FELIZ! Meu pc foi formato e no lugar da praga do windows Vista, eu coloquei o 7 e meu Deus! É lindo e rápido!<br>Ontem eu estava bem preocupada, porque apesar do pc estar rápido, a internet não estava. Não entrava site nenhum, mas é porque estava atualizando...aí hoje tá mais depressa que o Ligeirinho ^^ **

**Ah! Vou postar a nova fic do Tom hoje, porque no potterish a fic que eu estava postando lá vai acabar hoje. Aí eu não queria postar lá e deixar vocês aqui sem nada. Espero que gostem. O Tom ta cada vez tão mais cruel que me dá até medo...medo de vocês acharem que a opinião dele é a mesma que a minha. Vou ter sempre que deixar um aviso antes que a opinião dele NÃO é a minha rs.**

**Bem, reviews:**

**BarbieProngs - Eu já estive em situação parecida com a do Fred, e perdoei. Vamos ver se ele terá a mesma atitude ;D  
>Ninguém o viu porque já estava tarde da noite. Todos dormiam em suas caminhas quentinhas.<br>Agora falta pouco. Só mais alguns capítulos para saber como eles sairão dessa...  
>Ah! E eu te enganei ^^ você perguntou três vezes se eles não recorreriam ao Harry e eu disse que não, mas eles recorreram! rsrs<br>**

**Ahsoka's Padawan - O Malfoy é um imbecil ¬¬ (desculpa se você gosta dele). Nunca gostei e por isso o fiz ser secretário e ser ainda mais mané.  
>O Harry vai mandar sim (eu acho. O.o às vezes eu mesma esqueço o que acontece nas minhas fics rsrsrs). <strong>

**LadyProngs24 - ahhh eu te entendo. Fiquei doente em beira de praia também. Ninguém merece, né?  
>O Malfoy é do lado sombrio da força, mas um lado sombrio meio esfumaçado, né? Porque quando foi seguir o Voldemort, ele se acovardou rs.<br>Acromântulas parecem ser medonhas, mas eu queria um testrálio *.* imagina voar em um animal que ninguém vê? Ia ser divertido.  
>Eu também ODIEI o filme! Quando as luzes do cinema apagaram e meus colegas levantaram para ir embora, eu estava parecendo uma criancinha revoltada: com os braços cruzados e cara de poucos amigos. Meus colegas me olharam e disseram: o que foi? E eu: EU DETESTEI ESSE FILME! CADÊ A BATALHA DE HOGWARTS? E A TONKS E O LUPIN SE DECLARANDO?<br>Eles ignoraram Tonks-Remus totalmente, ne? E era um casal que eu amava... por isso me dedico tanto ao Vicky-Ted ^^ para compensar rsrsrs**

**Review 2: Já ouviu falar de "mão leve"? O Draco é mó mão leve! rs Conseguiu pegar a varinha do Fred sem ele nem perceber. Pessoas assim são chamadas de "trombadinhas" rsrsrsrsrs  
>O Fred tá bancando o Rony no sétimo livro rsrsrs. Irritante e bobão que foge, mas (spoiler) ele volta ^^ amigos de verdade não se abandonam \o. <strong>

**Beijos pessoal! Vou agora criar a nova fic no site. Até semana que vem.  
><strong>


	25. Sangue Puro

Capítulo 25 – "Sangue-Puro".

Hagrid nos arrastou até sua cabana e nos fez sentar em suas imensas poltronas. Ele mesmo continuou de pé. Talvez para parecer mais alto e assustador e conseguir nos arrancar confissões.

- E então? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e eu forcei um sorriso.

- Bela noite, não é?

- Claro, se você tirar o fato de que fomos atacados por acromântulas em todo o castelo, os alunos estão apavorados e há um monte de bagunça para ser limpa até amanhã...

- Poxa! Tudo isso aconteceu? Caramba, nem notei!

Ele estreitou os olhos e Vicky balançou a cabeça de forma negativa.

- Você é muito cínico, Ted. – ela sussurrou.

- Nunca ouviu falar em "fingir até o último instante"? Já viu algum criminoso dizer que é culpado?

Ele nos trouxe um pouco de chá com biscoitos. Será que é essa a forma de tortura que ele escolheu para nos fazer falar?

- Vocês me vêm pedir ovos de acromântula porque Victoire está doida para ter um bichinho de estimação e de repente a chefe delas vem reclamar um filhote desaparecido? Não acha que é muita coincidência?

- E você não disse que ia viajar por um mês? – ele pareceu ficar vermelho e muito sem graça.

- Er...não é sobre isso que estamos falando. O que houve?

- Bem, como você mentiu para nós...

- Já disse que isso não está no assunto.

- ...nós pensamos que seria uma boa ideia arranjarmos o bichinho de estimação de Vicky por conta própria.

- Mas foi uma péssima ideia!

- Agora sabemos. – abaixei a cabeça me fingindo de criança culpada que não sabe o que faz.

- Vocês poderiam ter morrido lá! E outros alunos também! Não sabem como são os animais com suas crias?

- Desculpa. – eu e Vicky falamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Sorte que tudo terminou bem. Se McGonagall ficar sabendo, vocês podem levar um castigo terrível!

- Ah, por favor! Não conte para ela, Hagrid! – Vicky pediu, segurando na mão dele e o olhando de uma forma que seria impossível dizer "não".

- É Hagrid...por favor. – pedi também. Mas eu não era tão convincente quanto Vicky.

- Tudo bem. Mas prometam nunca mais se meter com acromântulas! Ou qualquer outro bicho.

- Prometemos. – falamos em uníssono.

- Então ta. Vou confiar em vocês, heim? Podem ir. Ah. Espera. O que aconteceu com sua mão, Ted?

Eu tinha até esquecido dela, mas agora que Hagrid me lembrou, a dor voltou.

- Quebrei.

- Eu tenho uma coisa aqui perfeita para você.

Eu morria de medo do que Hagrid poderia me dar. Tentei negar.

- Não, obrigado. Vou à enfermaria.

- E vai dizer o que?

- Eu sei mentir.

- É, eu sei. – ele me olhou por alguns minutos e aquilo me incomodou. Então de repente ele pareceu ofendido. – Você não quer que eu te ajude? Eu sei curar isso rapidinho com um feitiço e mais um suco de óleo de grifo.

- Óleo de grifo? – olhei minha mão, enojado.

- Não se preocupe. Grifos não precisam ser mortos para nos cederem óleo. É só você saber pedir.

- Hum...e como vai fazer feitiço, se não tem varinha?

- Esqueceu-se de meu guarda-chuva? – ele sorriu.

Ai céus. Eu ia ficar maneta.

Fechei os olhos e deixei que Merlin, em sua imensa sabedoria, me protegesse, seja lá onde estivesse.

Ouvi um estalo, meus ossos indo para o lugar e eu gritei. Quando olhei para baixo, minha mão estava novinha em folha.

- Vai ficar um pouco dolorido, então é aí que entra o óleo. – enrolou minha mão com um pano empapado de algo grudento e me deu um pote com mais. – Tem que usar todos os dias, por pelo menos três dias.

Levantamos, agradecemos umas vinte vezes a ele e voltamos para o castelo.

- Ufa. Essa foi por pouco. – Vicky falou.

- É. Agora temos que arranjar um jeito de falar com Scorpius ou ir na casa dele.

- Ai...mais confusão. Depois desse ano, eu quero viver numa ilha deserta! Longe de qualquer problema e longe de vocês! – ela saiu na frente e eu fui atrás. Ela não podia estar falando sério.

- Você não quer mais me namorar?

Ela suspirou e parou olhando para mim.

- Quero, mas você é muito problemático. Nunca sei como vai ser meu dia de amanhã estando com você.

- E isso não é legal? – sorri. – Pelo menos você nunca vai se entediar. Podemos estar no meio de Londres e de repente, na manhã seguinte: Caribe! Não é divertido?

Ela sorriu e nos beijamos.

- Até que é. Mas ainda acho que você vai me matar do coração.

- Que nada...

* * *

><p>Começamos a montar nosso esquema. Decidimos que era muito mais provável descobrir algo na casa dele e muito mais complicado também. Então não poderíamos deixar como recurso de última hora. Tínhamos que fazer agora, que, em teoria, possuíamos mais tempo.<p>

- Não temos tempo para uma poção polissuco, então vamos ter que descobrir como é a vida da esposa do Draco. Se ela fica muito em casa, que horas não está... e temos que saber quais feitiços que mantém a casa em segurança.

- E como vamos saber essas coisas? – perguntei para Vicky.

- Bom, eu não queria mesmo fazer isso...mas já estamos mais do que encrencados mesmo...

- O que?

- Podemos perguntar ao Draco.

- Ah claro! E você acha que ele vai nos ajudar a encontrar algo para invadirmos sua casa e arranjarmos uma chantagem que o humilhe?

- Acho.

- Você bebeu de novo?

- Engraçadinho.

- Porque se bebeu, podemos discutir isso em outra hora. – sorri de forma galanteadora e ela revirou os olhos.

Levantou-se da cadeira e seguiu para o armário de Malfoy. Abriu e olhou algumas prateleiras.

- Droga. Tenho certeza que estava aqui!

- O que?

- Veritaserum. A poção da verdade.

- Uhhh! Genial!

- Era. Quando procuramos coisas para chantageá-lo, eu tinha certeza que vi a poção por aqui. Na hora não dei muita importância, mas agora... cadê? – ela vasculhou as gavetas e nada encontrou.

- Ah...ops.

- "Ops" o que? Por que você disse "ops"?

- Lembra aquelas poções que eu quebrei sem querer?

- Ai. Não vai dizer...

- A poção Veritaserum é de que cor?

- Não tem cor. É transparente!

- Hum...então ops de novo.

- E agora Ted? – ela sentou-se cansada na cadeira. – Era o único jeito. Harry ainda não te mandou uma resposta...e demoraria um mês para essa poção ficar pronta também.

- Bom, quem sabe ele não tem mais de uma poção da verdade?

- E por que ele teria isso?

- Não sei. Ele é um professor do mal e por que ele tinha aquele frasco para começar?

- Será que ele usa em detenções contra os alunos? – ela perguntou curiosa.

- Não me admiraria. Quero dizer, ele usou a pena da Umbridge em mim!

Novamente procuramos por todo o cômodo, dessa vez eu tomando um extremo cuidado para não quebrar nada que poderia ser importante no futuro, mas não encontramos o que queríamos.

- Porcaria!

Algo estava martelando na minha mente. Eu não conseguia entender o porquê, mas a imagem de Scorpius teimava em aparecer em minha cabeça, como se quisesse me dizer algo além de "te odeio".

- Meus planos foram por ralo abaixo. Literalmente. – ela me olhou furiosa.

Continuei me esforçando para lembrar. O que era?

- Ted, você está me ouvindo?

Scorpius gritando e poção da verdade. O que isso tinha em comum?

- Alou? Terra chamando Lupin.

E então a cena de Scorpius tentando me enfeitiçar na frente de McGonagall voltou e eu lembrei dele me ameaçando: "Cuidado com o que bebe! Você vai me pagar!"

- Scorpius! – gritei.

- O que? O que foi? O que tem ele?

- O restante da poção está com ele. É claro!

- Como você sabe?

- Quando ele disse para eu tomar cuidado com o que eu bebo, não era uma ameaça infantil para eu pensar que poderia ser envenenado! Era Viretaserum!

- Tudo bem que Malfoy é professor de Poções e pai dele, mas seria errado dar isso para um aluno.

- Bem, então se eu estiver certo, Malfoy já vai ter algo para se sentir ameaçado.

* * *

><p>Deixei Vicky tomando conta dele no dia seguinte e com avisos expressos de não permitir que ele fosse ao banheiro. Nem que implorasse, chorasse ou qualquer coisa do gênero.<p>

Estava na hora do café da manhã e eu pedia internamente para que ele não tivesse resolvido dormir até tarde. E nem qualquer outro sonserino.

Cheguei em frente à gárgula que mantinha intrusos do lado de fora. Ela me olhou de mau humor e perguntou:

- Senha?

Parei para pensar. Apostei na coisa mais óbvia que poderia ser:

- Puro-sangue.

- Senha correta. – tão previsível. Entrei com cautela para ver se não encontrava com ninguém no caminho.

Estava terrivelmente silencioso e a arrumação era tão sinistra...eu não conseguiria dormir num lugar daquele.

Subi a escada do lado esquerdo. Se fosse como na nossa torre, aquele seria o dormitório masculino. Abri a porta e constatei que não havia ninguém lá. Só para confirmar, fui até o banheiro. Não seria pego desprevenido pela terceira vez.

Pelas roupas tacadas em todo canto, camas desarrumadas e pôsteres de quadribol, percebi que eu tinha acertado o dormitório.

Fui olhando cama por cama até achar uma que parecesse ser de Scorpius.

Logo descobri. Tinha uma coberta com a foto de um escorpião e com o nome "Scorpius" gigantesco em um pôster na cabeceira.

- Nossa. Egocêntrico? Nem um pouco... – corri até seu malão e comecei a procurar por um frasco com líquido transparente.

Depois de muito revirar e bagunçar tudo (mais do que já estava), finalmente encontrei o que eu queria. Não estava com rótulo, mas devia ser.

Quando eu estava prestes a fechar o malão, com a tampa já abaixando, um outro frasco caiu. Será que era outra poção da verdade ou alguma outra coisa?

Como eu não sabia, resolvi levar os dois logo. Fechei e corri de volta para a sala de Malfoy.

- Vicky! Achei!

- Cadê? – ela pegou o frasco e olhou animada. – Legal!

- Mas tem um problema.

- Qual?

- Achei isso também. É outra poção da verdade ou outra coisa qualquer?

- Só tem uma poção, além da Veritaserum que é transparente.

- Qual?

- A poção do morto-vivo.

- Mas ela não é violeta?

- Depende. Se você preparar como diz os livros, com vagem suporífera, sim. Mas tem pessoas que gostam de misturar a folha da planta dormideira com um remédio trouxa para dormir. É proibido fazer isso, pois o resultado é muito pior do que a poção do Morto-Vivo tem. Normalmente se dorme por algumas horas, mas se for feita da outra forma, pode-se dormir por mais de um mês. Às vezes um ano. E não tem uma poção antídoto.

Olhei para ela assustado. Se déssemos a poção errada para Malfoy, poderíamos encomendar nossas celas especiais em Azkabam, porque estaria tudo acabado.

* * *

><p><strong>Mais uma sexta, mais um capítulo novo. O Ted não consegue viver sem confusão rs. Realmente namorar com ele deve ser uma aventura.<strong>

**E sim, eu inventei esse negócio da planta dormideira e tal. Adoro inventar feitiços e poções novas *.***

**AHHH! Amanhã é meu aniversário ^^ Olha que legal: 21 anos no dia 21 no ano de 2012 (21 ao contrário). Será que isso quer dizer alguma coisa? rsrs Ou vai acontecer algo muito bom, ou muito ruim. Brincadeira.**

**E ganhei de aniversário, aulas na auto escola \o. finalmente vou poder deixar um pouco o ônibus de lado *_***

**Independência: não tem preço. **

**Enfim, reviews:**

**Ahsoka's Padawan - Coitada da McGonagall rsrs mal saiu do St. Mungus e agora já teve que salvar o castelo de aranhas gigantes e nojentas. Sem falar do beijo roubado de Fred rsrs. **

**LadyProngs24 - Com certeza! To amando o windows 7.  
>Como falei para Ahsoka ali em cima, ela tinha acabado de sair do St Mungus e de ter recebido uma beijoca do Fred e agora ainda tem que acabar com a guerra com as aranhas rs. Se eles foram pegos, ela não ficará nem um pouco feliz.<br>Eu também adoro o Hagrid! Ele parece um crianção.  
>Hipogrifos são mesmo fofinhos, mas como você faria para alimentá-lo com pássaros mortos? Eca .<br>Eu também! rsrsrsrsrsrs Eu saí xingando os diretores, falei que iria lá sequestrá-los e mandar que fizessem um novo filme, mas dessa vez FIEL. Que nem a doidinha de Louca Obsessão. Adoro esse filme rsrsrsrs Isso que é fã rsrs**

** Beijos e espero que estejam preparados para o próximo capítulo. Segredos serão revelados...MUAHUAHUAHUAHUA.  
><strong>


	26. Segredos Guardados Às Sete Chaves

Capítulo 26 – Segredos Guardados Às Sete Chaves.

- Em vez de darmos isso a ele, não poderemos simplesmente chantageá-lo com essas duas poções? As duas são proibidas! – perguntei ansioso.

- Não. Não sabemos realmente se são o que achamos. Além do mais, como você provaria, se tivesse que contar à McGonagall, que encontrou nos pertences de Scorpius? Ele poderia ter pego do pai, sem ele saber. E além do mais você invadiu o dormitório sonserino e abriu a mala de uma pessoa que não te deu permissão. Se essas duas coisas fossem mais sérias, talvez isso nem importasse tanto.

- Hum...então precisamos de uma cobaia.

- Quem?

- Já sei! Pirraça! – falei animado, pronto a me vingar daquele fantasma safado.

- Ele é um fantasma, Ted. – ela falou como se eu fosse uma criança retardada. – Fantasmas não comem e nem bebem coisas.

- Ah...é. – então eu tive outra ideia. – A gata do Filch, Madame Nora II.

- Boa! Se ela, assim que tomar a poção, não cair no sono, é a poção Viretaserum! E o bom, é que ela não fala.

Novamente Vicky ficou com Malfoy e eu saí em nome de mais aventuras. Pobre Vicky, sem Fred, ela já não podia mais sair dali.

Escondi os dois frascos dentro do meu bolso interno e procurei por Madame Nora II em todo o castelo.

É incrível como, quando não queremos, ela sempre aparece, mas agora, nada.

Eu estava quase desistindo, quando ouvi um miado. McGonagall não costuma sair de animaga por aí, então deveria ser Madame Nora. Dobrei o corredor e segui o miado. Dei de cara com um gata toda branca e muito bonita. Era a sucessora de Madame Nora I.

Quando a gata do Filch morreu, ele ficou inconsolável por mais de três meses e começou ser ainda pior com os alunos. Então, de Natal, uma turma se reuniu e deu a gatinha nova para ele. O que os alunos não esperavam, é que ela seria pior do que a outra. Tem olhos vermelhos e consegue encontrar Filch em uma velocidade tão assustadora, que é muito difícil fugir da detenção.

Eu amo gatos, como podem ver pelo exemplo de Irmã, mas essa não é um simples bichinho peludo e fofo. É um demônio na terra disfarçado de animal de estimação.

Certa vez, ela me encontrou, através do faro, em um andar que eu não deveria estar depois da hora! Ela é um cachorro por acaso?

Então, já devem imaginar que, assim que pus meu pé a alguns metros de Madame Nora II, ela arreganhou os dentes e se preparou para ir chamar Filch. Rapidamente eu pulei em cima dela e começamos a lutar no chão.

Ela enfiou aquelas garras afiadas no meu braço e na minha mão que a tanto custo eu estava cuidando. Finalmente consegui segurá-la pelo pescoço e peguei uma das poções e enfiei uma gota goela abaixo.

Não aconteceu nada e ela continuou lutando. Pelo que Vicky tinha dito, ela dormiria instantaneamente. Só por precaução – ta, eu confesso. Na verdade foi por pura diversão – eu apanhei o segundo frasco e a fiz beber também.

Seus olhos sinistros se arregalaram e ela caiu dura no chão.

Dormindo até parecia o anjinho que ela não era.

Deixei-a ali e voltei para a sala. Entreguei o frasco certo à Vicky e subimos as escadas para encontrar Malfoy.

- O que vocês querem agora? – ele me olhou irritado.

- Te dar um presente. Abra a boca e fecha os olhos, queridinho. – eu sorri e mostrei o frasco que Vicky segurava.

- O que vocês vão fazer? Vão me envenenar? Era só o que faltava! Eu sempre achei que você viraria um assassino, Lupin! Igual ao seu pai!

- Cala a boca, seu idiota! – Vicky segurou o rosto dele, tapou o nariz para obrigá-lo a deixar a boca aberta e engolir o líquido. Ele ficou se remexendo e achei que fosse entornar tudo, então fui ao seu socorro.

Ah! Eu comentei que ela deixou de falar com sotaque desde que essa confusão toda começou?

Ficou bem melhor assim. Sempre achei irritante ela querendo parecer francesa e falando daquela forma. Quando brigávamos, de vez em quando ela esquecia que tinha parado e voltava a me xingar em francês.

Pelo menos eu não entendia e podia fingir que eram elogios bastante fortes.

Em todo caso, deixando meu devaneio de lado, assim que Malfoy bebeu, ele ficou com cara de bobo, mas ainda irritado. Um bobo perigoso.

- Bem, vamos começar o interrogatório. Qual é o...

- Ei! Não precisamos invadir a casa dele! Podemos perguntar os segredos dele aqui mesmo!

- Mas será que funciona dessa forma? Não temos que perguntar de forma direta?

- É, seus burros. Eu só posso contar algo se vocês me perguntarem sobre isso. – ele disse.

- E se eu disser: você tem algum segredo vergonhoso e humilhante que jamais alguém poderia saber?

- Eu respondo: tenho vários.

- Pode nos contar um?

- Posso.

- Então nos conte.

- Qual? – ele sorriu.

- Viu, Ted? Temos que saber o que perguntar. Não vai funcionar. Voltando. Sua esposa trabalha fora?

- Trabalha. Trabalha no Ministério na área dos Mistérios.

- Ei! Agora ele falou além do que perguntamos!

- Calado, Ted. De que horas até que horas?

- Das nove da manhã até às cinco da tarde. Às vezes ela vai visitar umas amigas às seis e volta às oito, mas costuma ser na quinta-feira.

- Hum...

- Apesar de eu não acreditar muito nisso. Acho que ela tem algum amante, sabe? Mas se tiver, a culpa é minha. Teve uma vez, em um jantar romântico, eu...

- Não queremos saber dos seus problemas conjugais. – Vicky cortou.

- Eu quero! Ignore-a e continue.

- Obrigado. Bem, nós estávamos conversando sobre...

- Ted! Temos que saber de coisas importantes.

- Isso pode ser importante!

- Não vou perder o tempo da poção com fofoquinhas das dondocas. Malfoy, tem algum feitiço na sua casa?

- É claro que tem! Acha que sou idiota?

- Acho. – falei.

- Boa observação. Eu também me acho, às vezes.

Eu gostava muito mais do Malfoy assim. Era muito mais divertido.

- Sobre os feitiços... – Vicky falou entre os dentes.

- Ah sim. – ele começou a dar a lista dos feitiços que protegiam a casa e contou o segredo que a mantinha escondida. Escreveu o endereço e até explicou onde ficava seu cofre pessoal.

- Nem minha esposa sabe a senha do cofre! – ele riu. – E agora, vocês dois, os alunos que mais odeio, sabem! Vida irônica, né? Quero dizer, minha esposa descobriu uma vez e por isso tive que mudar e...

- Tem mais alguma coisa guardando a casa?

- Não. Eu tenho um cachorro, mas ele é um inútil. Só não o joguei na rua porque Scorpius adora aquele pulguento.

- Obrigada.

- Não tem de que.

- Temos que ir.

- E quem vai ficar aqui tomando conta dele?

- Vou usar a poção do Morto-Vivo de verdade e aquele mesmo feitiço para manter as pessoas longe daqui.

- Ué...você tem a poção?

- Tem no armário dele. – ela sorriu.

- Ótimo! Então vamos. Temos até às cinco da tarde para acharmos alguma coisa. Você já sabe os contra-feitiços?

- Sei.

- Então o que estamos esperando?

Depois de tomarmos as precauções (enfeitiçar a sala e dar poção para Malfoy. Foi um momento engraçado. Ele ficava virando a cabeça e Vicky disse: "quer fazer o favor de tomar a poção?" e ele respondeu: "olha, querer eu não quero não". Após alguns sacrifícios, conseguimos), saímos para o corredor e descemos as escadas. Entraríamos em uma das passagens que levava até Hogsmeade. Depois, estando lá, era só aparatarmos. Eu e Vicky havíamos passado no teste com louvor.

Passando por um dos andares, ouvimos um lamento e encontramos Filch abraçado à sua gata.

- Madame Nora II nãããããããão! De novo não!

- Calma Filch. – era a voz de McGonagall. – Leve-a para a enfermaria. Às vezes ela não morreu de verdade. Foi algum aluno que a enfeitiçou. Você não vê como tem vezes que parece que ela está respirando? Coloque um espelho na frente dela.

Vários alunos em volta seguravam o riso e a Madame Pomfrey não parecia nem um pouco feliz em ter um gato como paciente.

Aproveitamos a distração e descemos até a passagem que nos deixava no porão da Dedosdemel.

Esperamos até um dos atendentes que trabalha lá sair e subimos as escadas. Como era muito cedo e dia de semana, não havia ninguém na loja.

Conseguimos chegar até as ruas de Hogsmeade sem nenhum problema. Olhamos em volta. Estava vindo um grupo de pessoas de uma direção.

Antes que nos vissem, eu segurei a mão de Vicky e ela nos mandou para o endereço que Malfoy havia dito.

Aparatamos bem em frente aonde deveria estar a casa de Draco. O lar doce lar da família Malfoy. E então, a casa dele começou a aparecer.

Vicky desfez todos os feitiços e nós entramos.

Era uma casa até bem alegre e me espantei com isso. Achei que fosse ser sinistra, escura e tal. Havia quadros com toda a família Malfoy e também a família Black. Parecia que Draco havia dado um jeito de fazer a árvore genealógica em forma de quadros. Uma das paredes estava tomada por eles e eu procurei avidamente por Sirius.

Harry sempre me contava de como ele era e achei que se fosse vivo, eu o adoraria. Mas é claro que Sirius não estava ali. Ele sempre foi a ovelha branca da família Black.

Bellatrix estava ali, com aquelas pálpebras caídas e parecia medonha. Também nunca a conheci, aliás, nunca conheci um terço daquelas pessoas ali, mas muitas eu conhecia de nome.

Quando eu era criança, passava as férias com o "dindinho" Harry e ele sempre me contava suas aventuras em Hogwarts. Eu adorava! E desejei ter estado naquela época no Colégio.

- Ted? Você está viajando de novo?

- Anh? O que? – parei de olhar os quadros. Tenho que controlar meu déficit de atenção.

- Temos que vasculhar a casa. Vamos.

Passamos a tarde indo de cômodo em cômodo procurando alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Deixamos por último o quarto de Draco.

Era um quarto normal, de casal e bastante luxuoso. Encontramos o cachorro de Scorpius deitado em um canto do quarto. Ele parecia bastante velho e sozinho. Senti pena dele.

Quando nos viu, levantou a cabeça e rosnou. Mas logo em seguida voltou a dormir.

- Realmente ele é bem inútil.

Reviramos todo o quarto, até que abri o armário e encontrei o cofre que Draco havia comentado.

- Podemos ver aqui.

- Não precisamos ver o cofre. Deve ser dinheiro, tesouros ou coisa assim.

- Ele disse que nem a esposa dele conhece a senha. Deve ter algo bem misterioso aqui.

Vicky deu de ombros e abrimos. Tudo o que se pode imaginar de documentos, fotografias, recortes de jornais e objetos de Lucius Malfoy estava ali. Draco tinha uma verdadeira reverência por ele.

- Uau! Isso é algum tipo de santuário do deus Lucius?

Fomos andando por dentro do cofre e havia coisas que não acabavam mais. Desde a infância de Lulu, até seu estado atual em Azkabam. Porém, em uma das prateleiras, notei que havia uma caixa e que não parecia ser muito a cara do pai de Draco.

Tentei abrir, mas estava trancado.

- Vicky, consegue abrir? – ela usou alguns feitiços. Nada deu resultado.

Apanhei o baú na mão e comecei a revirá-lo. Estava bastante pesado, mas ouvi o barulho de uma chave que parecia se movimentar livremente.

- Acho que isso é um tipo de caixa trouxa. Certa vez minha avó comprou uma e era bem interessante. – comentei procurando alguma abertura.

- Como era?

- Tinhma várias coisas que você tinha que fazer para achar a chave e depois mais uma série de coisas para encontrar a fechadura.

Finalmente percebi que havia um pedaço de madeira na parte inferior da caixa que se movia. Movi para o lado e puxei uma outra parte, depois desloquei uma outra que estava na vertical e uma pequena chave caiu.

- A-há! Agora temos que achar a fechadura.

Novamente encontrei uma parte móvel, dessa vez na frente do baú e movi outra madeira para o lado e eis que surge a fechadura!

Abri e encontrei vários papéis rosinha e com perfume doce.

- Isso deve ser na época que a mãe do Scorpius e ele namoravam. – Vicky falou sem dar muita atenção.

Como sou uma pessoa muito curiosa, abri uma das cartinhas e comecei a ler. Meus olhos foram se arregalando e então, sorri para Vicky.

- Você não vai acreditar.

* * *

><p><strong>Oi ^^ Curiosos para saber o segredo de Draco? Só no próximo capítulo!<strong>

**BarbieProngs - Eles acharam melhor testar na Madame Nora II rs. Imagina se testam no Draco, ele toma a poção da verdade e aí conta para todo mundo que eles deram essa poção p/ ele? Ou então toma a do Morto-Vivo e não acorda por meses! Eles iam ter muito mais problemas.  
>Calma que o Fred logo voltará a aparecer ^^<br>E eles já recorreram ao Harry, lembra? Pediram pela capa. Tanto você disse para eles recorrerem ao Harry que eles assim fizeram rs. Só falta agora a capa chegar.**

**Julia Black Salvatore - Que bom que gostou! Desculpa se demorei para postar hoje ^^ mas aí está! Divirta-se!**

**Beijos e até semana que vem.  
><strong>


	27. O Diário

Capítulo 27 – O Diário.

Voltamos para Hogwarts, mas antes que chegássemos na sala, Fred veio em nossa direção.

- Oi, Ted. – a cabeça dele estava baixa.

- Oi.

- Vou entrar. – Vicky falou, mas Fred a impediu.

- Não. Preciso falar com vocês dois.

- Vamos entrar então.

- Ok.

Sentamos nos mesmo pufes que conjuramos na outra vez e ficamos um tempo sem falar nada.

Finalmente ele me olhou.

- Desculpa ter agido daquela forma.

- Está tudo bem. – sorri aliviado. Será que finalmente tudo ia voltar ao normal?

- Não, não está. Eu fui um idiota e tudo por causa de uma garota!

- Hum...eu estou aqui, ok? – Vicky levantou o braço para mostrar sua presença.

- Eu não posso terminar uma amizade de vários anos por causa disso. – ele continuou como se não tivesse escutado.

- Bem, você gosta dela há vários anos também. – o que eu estava fazendo? Cala a boca! Quer estragar tudo?

- Não sei se gostava mesmo. Acho que é o um terço veela que ela tem.

- Não é um terço! Eu sou meio veela.

- Como pode ser meio se sua mãe já é meio? Na verdade, nem deve ser um terço, deve ser um quarto. – respondi. Nunca fui bom em genética, afinal Hogwarts peca muito nisso. Nunca temos aula de biologia, física, química, matemática, inglês.

Bom, poções deve ser a química dos trouxas, mas e a química que existe nas outras coisas?

Se parar para pensar, nós devemos ser considerados pelos trouxas, analfabetos! Só começamos a estudar com 11 anos e mesmo assim nem são as coisas básicas. Só a bruxaria básica.

- Eu sou meio veela, seus _idiotes_! – ah droga! Seu sotaque francês voltou. Qual o problema dessa garota?

- Voltando, - Fred segurou o riso. – esses dias que passei sem meu melhor amigo, foram bem ruins.

- Foram só dois dias. – eu ri. – Faço tanta falta assim?

- Claro! Sinto falta das detenções. Então vim te pedir desculpas. Amigos?

- Nunca deixei de ser seu amigo. – nos abraçamos e Vicky cruzou os braços.

- Mulherzinhas.

Sabe, acho que ela gostava da atenção e de ter dois caras brigando por ela.

- Ah! Aquele negócio com as aranhas foi culpa sua, não é?

- Foi sim.

- Eu sabia. Só você mesmo para fazer Hogwarts ser invadida por acromântulas. Tinha que ver Lucille gritando. Meu Deus! Quase estourou meus tímpanos. – achei isso estranho. Por que o diafragma dela estava tão perto do ouvido dele? A não ser que ela tivesse uma potente voz de barítona.

- Lucille?

- Ah... – ele ficou vermelho. – É que depois de ter ficado com raiva de você, por vingança resolvi ficar com a garota que você estava ficando, sabe? Tem algum problema? – ele me olhou sem graça.

- Claro que não!

- Ótimo, porque acho que estamos nos dando muito bem. Mas ela tem um gênio! Caramba!

- Ah, a Vicky também. Nervosinhas essas meninas, né?

- Quer saber? – Vicky falou irritada. – Não quero mais você, Ted Lupin. Agora eu quero o Fred. – e o abraçou.

- Anh...desculpa, mas eu percebi que não gosto mais de você. Sinto muito.

Eu segurei o riso e ela nos olhou ofendida.

- Vocês não vão brigar por mim? _Ah__! __Je vous__hais! _Vou conversar com Malfoy. – ela subiu as escadas irritada.

- Ah ! Em falar em Malfoy, eu tenho uma coisa para você. – ele abriu a mochila e tirou de dentro dele um caderno com cadeado.

- O que é isso ?

- O diário do Scorpius.

- Scorpius tem um diário ? – falei rindo. Peguei o caderno e vi que o cadeado havia sido violado.

- É. Eu encontrei no dormitório dele. Sua coruja com a carta do Harry e a capa chegaram no dormitório, afinal a coruja não sabia para onde tinha que levar.

Eu deixei a capa e a carta jogados dentro do meu malão e resolvi ignorá-los. Mas aí, eu ouvi o Scorpius comentando sobre o diário com um dos amigos e o garoto rindo da cara dele e achei que, se tem um lugar para ter alguma informação importante, é ali. Peguei sua capa e invadi o dormitório. Achei o diário, quebrei o cadeado e li. Tem umas coisas muito interessantes.

- Como eu não vi o diário? Entrei no dormitório dele hoje mesmo.

- Estava dentro do colchão da cama dele. Abre só. No dia 14 de abril.

Abri e me pus a ler.

«_Querido Diário,_ » Querido diário? Ele é uma menininha de 11 anos? Voltei a ler.

« _Hoje foi meio assustador. Acho que fiz uma coisa muito ruim que poderia gerar minha expulsão logo no primeiro ano._

_Papai estava ontem preparando umas poções e eu estava observando. Adoro vê-lo fazer isso. Ele fez um veneno bem forte para a erva-daninha que está atacando as estufas do professor Longbottom. Ele odeia o professor Longbottom, mas não pode negar esse favor, já que McGonagall que pediu._

_Então, ele tinha preparado e falou para eu voltar ao meu dormitório que já estava tarde. Eu esperei que ele subisse para o segundo andar e apanhei o frasco com o veneno de plantas e coloquei outro no lugar._

_Tem um sonserino mais velho que vive me atormentando e achei uma boa ideia dar uma lição nele. Como era veneno de planta, pensei que em um ser humano não iria ter consequências tão ruins._

_No entanto, teve. Vlad quase morreu. Por pouco Madame Pomfrey conseguiu um bezoar que deu muitíssimo certo. Vlad não sabia quem havia feito isso, mas meu pai sabia. Ele me deu a maior bronca ! Mas é claro que não contou a ninguém. »_

- Wow! Então foi Scorpius que quase matou Vlad?

- É ! E se você for ler as outras páginas, vai ver muitas besteiras que ele fez e Draco acobertou. O desaparecimento dos elfos-domésticos, sabe ?

- Sei.

- Ele havia vendido eles para o mercado negro. Depois eles apareceram porque Draco os comprou todos de volta.

- Nossa. Que ótimo! Se McGonagall descobre, Draco seria demitido por justa causa e Scorpius expulso! Se juntarmos isso ao que eu e Vicky descobrimos, temos todas as armas! – sorri animado.

- O que vocês descobriram?

- Lembra daquela sonserina do sétimo ano do ano passado? A Giselle?

- Lembro. Ela era muito bonita, mas um nojo...

- Ela e o Draco foram amantes!

Fred ficou boquiaberto.

- O que?

- Encontrei as cartinhas que ela mandava para ele.

- Wow ! Finalmente essa loucura vai acabar então ?

- Sim. – sorri animado. – Finalmente.

* * *

><p><strong>Oi. Desculpem a demora. É que meus pais instalaram ar condicionado na sala e fora dela é um calor dos infernos, então eu fico na terrível dúvida entre ficar no pc e no geladinho maravilhoso, lendo. Só tive coragem de vir para cá por mais temp agora que anoiteceu.<strong>

**Bem, espero que gostem do capítulo. É curto, mas ao menos o Fred voltou \o/ **

**Review 1 de LadyProngs24 - o que aconteceu com a sua mão? O.o tentou segurar em uma cortina enquanto descia pela janela de um castelo para fugir de acromântulas? rs  
>Suco de abóbora é achocolatado? Como assim? Por que eles não fazem suco de abóbora de verdade? Eles fazem uma bebida que não existe (cerveja amanteigada), mas não fazem um simples suco de abóbora? Eu heim...<br>Você sempre desenvolve ótimas ideias rsrs, infelizmente a fic já está escrita e eu nunca posso inseri-las U.U **

**Review 2- Claro. As gatas do Filch são sempre malas sem alça rsrs  
>O Draco JAMAIS seria o Brad Pitt rsrsrs só nos sonhos dele.<br>E que isso? Hermione e Draco? O.o qual o problema das pessoas do ff que adoram colocá-los juntos? U.U que nojo rs Eu preferi inventar uma garota qualquer mesmo. Nem é assim tão importante para a gente. Só p/ eles, já que agora têm algo p/ chantagear o chato do Malfoy. **

**Beijos e até semana que vem ^^ Agora vou postar a fic do Tom que ninguém ta lendo ¬¬  
>Cruéis.<br>**


	28. Curto e Inútil

Capítulo 28 – Curto e Inútil

Apanhei todo o material coletado e subi as escadas, triunfante. Vicky estava jogada em um canto, mal humorada e resmungando sem que eu conseguisse entender.

Olhei para a cama de Malfoy e ele estava ressonando como um belo gatinho indefeso – não um gato como Madame Nora II, mas um gato de verdade. Ok, essa frase ficou estranha.

- Oi, Vi.

- Vi? Você nunca me chamou de Vi. – ela continuou emburrada.

- Bem, pensei que, já que estamos namorando eu tenho que ter um apelido só para mim, né?

- Hunf...é um apelido de quando você faz besteira e quer meu perdão?

- Eu não fiz besteira nenhuma! – balancei a cabeça. – Esquece isso. Quanto tempo falta para ele acordar?

- Não sei. Vamos ter que esperar, ou então, preparar a poção que o faça acordar.

- Ah. – cocei os olhos, cansado. – Deixa eu adivinhar: demora um mês para ficar pronta?

- Errou. – ela disse com olhar triunfante. – Apenas o tempo da preparação.

- Mesmo?

- Sim. Eu sei os ingredientes de cor e Malfoy provavelmente tem todos eles aqui. Não são difíceis.

- Uma coisa fácil para variar! – comemorei. – Ótimo. Vamos pegar o caldeirão.

Descemos as escadas, pegamos o caldeirão velho de Malfoy e colocamos em cima da mesa.

- Ok. Procurem aí, meninos. Casca de Wiggentree, Muco de Verme Gosmento, Moly e Ditamno.

- Molly? Coitada da avó de vocês. – eu ri.

- Não é "Molly", é "moly".

- Ah ta. Notei a diferença. – abri o armário e comecei a procurar. Peguei os vidros e entreguei a ela.

Depois desse dia, acho que vou desistir de Poções. Não aguento mais ver esses vidrinhos e essas coisas borbulhantes na minha frente. Nunca usei tanta poção! Mais até do que minha própria varinha!

Vicky preparou tudo e em menos de meia hora, e logo uma coisa verde gosmenta estava em uma tigela.

- É só darmos a poção Wiggenweld para Malfoy e ele acordará rapidinho.

Voltamos para o andar superior e eu fui encarregado de abrir a boca dele. Vicky despejou o líquido cor de musgo na garganta e esperamos o resultado.

Começou mexendo um pouco os olhos, mas ainda com as pálpebras fechadas. E então finalmente ele abriu, de repente e de forma assustadora.

- Vocês querem me matar! Eca! Isso é horrível.

- Bom dia, Bela Adormecida. Dormiu bastante? – perguntei sorrindo.

- Engraçadinho. Vocês invadiram minha casa, não é? Estão se encrencando cada vez mais!

- Sim. Invadimos sua casa e descobrimos coisas bem legais. – peguei as cartas. – Olha! Poxa! Sempre achei Giselle uma garota linda, mas com poucos neurônios, ou não teria ficado com você.

Ele arregalou ainda mais os olhos e pareceu desesperado.

- O-o que é isso? Quem é Giselle?

Eu ri. Sério. Tive que rir.

- Acho que você, mais do que ninguém, conhece _bem_ ela. Eu mesmo já quis conhecê-la, mas outra sonserina na minha vida, não. – tentei ignorar a lembrança de Leslie.

- Não faço a mínima ideia de quem ela seja.

- Ah não? – ergui uma sobrancelha e apanhei uma das cartas. – "Draco, aquele jantar estava muito bom. Pena que sua mulher apareceu. Ops. Espero que não tenha arranjado problemas com ela." Acho que só esse trecho já diz bastante, não é?

- Olha, ela era uma louca que me perseguia! Queria porque queria que ficássemos juntos. Me mandava cartas, presentes e quando eu tentei dar um basta, ela fez essa cena no jantar. Chamou minha esposa lá para ela descobrir tudo.

- Sua esposa pode ter acreditado nisso, mas nós não. – Vicky sorriu. – E se quisermos confirmar essa história, basta usarmos o resto da poção. Mas eu me sentiria melhor, se não precisássemos disso.

- Aliás, não estamos aqui para perguntar se é verdade. Só para mostrar que temos coisas contra você.

- Ok. Ela era minha amante. – ele falou irritado. – Mas e daí? Isso não é o suficiente. Ela já não é mais aluna de Hogwarts, por isso posso não ser demitido. Ela era do sétimo ano, ou seja: maior de idade. E para a minha esposa, posso inventar alguma coisa. Ela sempre acredita em mim. É só isso que vocês tem? Sinto muito...vamos continuar aqui por um bom tempo. – ele virou a cara.

- Não é só isso. – Fred se aproximou e Malfoy o olhou abismado.

- Pensei que tivesse ido embora!

- E eu tinha. Mas voltei.

- É mesmo um capacho. – falou com desprezo. – Lupin faz tudo isso com você e ainda volta com o rabo entre as pernas? Patético.

- Sabe o que é isso? – ele levantou o caderno. – O diário do seu filhinho. Tem muitas coisas interessantes aqui, sabia? Coisas que, se o Ministério e McGonagall ficarem sabendo, você nunca mais pisará em uma escola novamente. Ou em qualquer outro emprego.

Ele engoliu em seco, pois devia saber exatamente de que coisas estávamos falando. E dessa vez, não sabia como discutir.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e depois de um tempo perguntou:

- Muito bem. O que vocês querem?

* * *

><p><strong>Como o próprio título diz, esse capítulo é bem curto e um tanto quanto inútil rs. E eu também não estava com imaginação para um título melhor.<strong>

**Ah! Desculpem não ter postado ontem, mas a culpa não foi minha...o site estava dando problema e eu não conseguia entrar na minha conta de jeito nenhum. Mas eis aí para compensar, um capítulo curto e inútil! rsrsrsrs**

**Espero que gostem. Ou não. Sei lá.**

**Reviews:**

**BarbieProngs - Sim! Esse velho truque da chantagem adianta sempre. Desculpe não ter betado outro capítulo. Minha semana foi terrível, sério...sem exageros. Tive vários problemas pessoais e pensei que ontem nem ia dar para postar a fic. Bom, não deu mesmo rs mas por outro motivo. Culpa desse site.  
>Hoje eu beto e te mando ^^<strong>

**Ahsoka's Padawan - Acho que muitos gostariam de dar adeus à família Malfoy rsrsrs apesar de prestarem menos, sou muito mais a família Black.  
><strong>

**Beijos e até sexta que vem (se o site não ficar de frescurite)  
><strong>


	29. Mais Algumas Confusões

Capítulo 29 – Mais Algumas Confusões.

- Você não vai falar nada sobre o que aconteceu aqui. Nada. Vai chegar até McGonagall e contar a história de que você ficou doente e precisou ficar por lá. E vai manter essa história para todos. Até Scorpius, porque se ele souber e abrir a boca, vamos ser obrigados a mostrar esse diário.

Malfoy cerrou os dentes.

- Só isso? Fingir que nada aconteceu?

- Ah! E o NIEM que achamos vai continuar o mesmo. – sorri para Vicky e Fred. – Não pensem que esqueci o porquê disso tudo. Estando aqui com você, não tivemos muito tempo para estudar.

- Isso é errado.

- Você fez um monte de coisas erradas!

- E vai passar a tratar bem seus alunos. – Vicky se animou. – Vai dar notas que merecemos, elogiar nos momentos certos e sem mais punições absurdas.

- Não vão achar estranha, minha mudança?

- Não. Diga que a visita ao seu adorado pai que você tanto idolatra o fez mudar de atitude. Percebeu como a vida é curta e como podemos acabar morrendo sozinhos e sem ninguém para nos amar. Quem sabe você não acaba ganhando o prêmio de professor do ano?

Eu duvidava que isso poderia acontecer, mas valia a tentativa. E ele pareceu gostar dessa possibilidade.

- Tudo bem. Vou tomar um banho, colocar roupas de viagem e apanhar minha mala. Amanhã de manhã bem cedo, eu apareço. Que tal?

Sorri e soltei seu braço. Estendi a mão e ele apertou.

- Professor Malfoy...nós temos um trato.

Como prometido, tivemos nossa primeira noite, depois de muito e muito tempo, no dormitório. Todos nós.

Até que senti falta de poder dormir perto de Vicky.

A capa de invisibilidade que Harry mandou foi totalmente inútil para o "caso Malfoy" (a não ser pro Fred que a usou para achar o diário de Scorpius), mas seria muito útil para os últimos dias de aula e para ir fazer umas visitinhas noturnas à minha namorada.

A noite foi bem tranquila, mas passamos quase a madrugada toda conversando na Sala Comunal. Fomos dormir às 4 da madrugada, mas incrivelmente acordamos muito bem dispostos.

Nos encontramos no Salão Principal, dei um beijo apaixonado em minha namorada. Fred veio em nossa direção de mãos dadas com Lucille. Sorriu para mim sem graça e sussurrou.

- Estamos namorando.

Fiz sinal positivo e sorri. Sentamos no banco à espera do café da manhã e finalmente iríamos comer decentemente de novo!

Quando eu estava prestes a morder a primeira torrada com geleia, a comida desapareceu e McGonagall levantou.

- Ah... – falei tristemente, olhando a comida desaparecer.

McGonagall usava um método diferente de Dumbledore, pelo que me falaram. Ela nos deixava comer antes dos discursos e escolhia uma hora aleatória para falar. Mas quando falava, toda a comida desaparecia. Às vezes, só faltava um pouquinho para terminar...e aí sumia. Quando voltava, o prato estava cheio novamente.

Se você estiver com muita fome, isso é ótimo, mas se não estiver, te dá pena em tirar apenas um pequeno pedaço do prato e deixar aquela fartura de comida ali.

- Bom dia, alunos.

Todos responderam. Eu falei de muito mal humor o meu "bom dia".

- Como todos sabem, nosso querido professor de poções Draco Malfoy estava ausente. No entanto, ele está de volta para essa última semana de aula antes dos NIEMs. Vamos receber com aplausos – e falou entre os dentes – animados...o professor Malfoy.

Ele entrou pela porta. Estava muito bem arrumado, havia tirado a barba que foi crescendo enquanto estava em cativeiro e, o que foi meio assustador, sorriu.

Todos os alunos pareciam ter prendido o fôlego, quando viram pela primeira vez, aquela expressão no rosto de Malfoy.

Era um tanto quanto sinistro. Parecia que ele jamais tinha sorrido verdadeiramente na vida e estava com algum problema muscular.

Deu um tchauzinho para todos e sentou-se em sua cadeira.

- Eu poderia falar com os alunos, Minerva?

- Claro. – ela estranhou, mas permitiu. Sentou-se e deu lugar a ele.

- Obrigado. Você é muito gentil. Bom dia para todos.

Demorou-se alguns segundos antes que alguns corajosos respondessem ao cumprimento dele. Eu, Fred e Vicky fomos os únicos que falamos animadamente.

- Quero pedir desculpas por minha longa e estranha ausência. – ele nos olhou disfarçadamente e voltou a sorrir passando os olhos pelo salão. – Como sabem, eu voltei, trouxe meu filho de volta para o castelo, mas recebi notícias de que meu pai havia piorado. Não pensei em mais nada e voltei sem avisar ninguém. Sei que errei, mas peço desculpas.

"Acabei ficando por lá e uma doença me deixou acamado, complicações atrás de complicações...enfim! Eu não queria preocupar ninguém, por isso pedi à minha esposa que não falasse nada da minha fortíssima doença. Nem pro meu filho, mas aí eu acabei me atrasando mais do que imaginei. Parece que acabei preocupando mais do que se tivesse falado. " – ele deu uma parada, respirou fundo (acho que estava fazendo um imenso esforço para ser simpático) e voltou a falar de forma que parecesse real.

- Eu sei que nunca fui um professor muito amado. – os alunos se entreolharam, provavelmente achando que iriam todos ser expulsos ao mesmo tempo. – E sei também que a culpa é inteiramente minha. Nunca fiz nada que os fizesse pensar de forma diferente. Esses dias com meu pai, vi como é triste uma pessoa que não tem, no momento mais difícil na vida, alguém além de poucos membros da família, para te apoiar e amar. Não é isso que desejo para mim. E nem para meu filho.

"A partir de agora, prometo ser uma pessoa mais...maleável. Obrigado." – ele se sentou rapidamente. Acho que não conseguiria falar mais nada além de "maleável".

Confesso que admiro o esforço dele. Não deve ser fácil fingir que gosta de pessoas que você quer ver pendurado pelo pescoço na boca de um dragão.

Por isso, eu me levantei em meio a exasperação de todo mundo que não sabia como reagir achando que ele havia enlouquecido, e comecei a aplaudir.

Vicky e Fred me seguiram e Malfoy parecia querer me torrar com seu olhar mortal. De repente, todo o salão estava de pé e o aplaudindo.

Ele estava bastante surpreso.

Depois de alguns minutos, McGonagall limpou uma lágrima e levantou-se.

- Isso foi ótimo, professor Malfoy. Obrigada. Agora podemos todos voltar a comer.

YUPI! Eram as cinco palavras que eu mais gostei de ouvir até agora.

Devorei a comida como um louco e quando o café da manhã acabou, eu estava me sentindo...hum...cheio. Que melhor palavra definiria minha situação?

Na saída do salão, saímos rindo e conversando. Ia ser um final de ano perfeito.

Vi Malfoy passar pelo canto e pensei que aquilo poderia ser ainda melhor.

- Venham comigo.

- Ai...por que acho que você vai nos meter em mais encrenca? Não consegue sossegar?

- Não. – puxei Vicky e Fred se despediu de Lucille e veio logo atrás.

- Hey, Malfoy. Foi um belo discurso.

- _Professor_ Malfoy. – ele disse entre os dentes.

- É, é. Tanto faz. Olha só...esse tempo todo, não deu para estudarmos para NIEM nenhum. Não só o seu. Que tal se você nos desse uma mãozinha?

Ele me olhou irritado e Vicky e Fred exclamaram:

- Ted!

- O que? Um favor a mais...outro a menos. Somos amigos agora, não é? – dei um tapa, um pouco forte, nas costas de Malfoy e ele forçou um sorriso amarelo.

- Vou ver o que posso fazer.

- Pensa com muito carinho, heim?

- Mas depois disso, me deixem em paz! Sem mais favores!

- Claro! – concordei, cruzando os dedos atrás das costas.

Ele se virou e foi embora sem nem ao menos dizer "até mais". Grosso.

Vicky e Fred me olhavam com censura.

- O que é? Vai me dizer que você, Vi, se sente preparada para o NIEM?

- Não, mas...

- Ora! Então! O que tem?

- Você não cansa mesmo, né?

- Do que?

- De fazer besteira! – ela tentou parecer brava, mas estava sorrindo.

- Não.

- Fred! – Lucille o estava chamando. Ele nos deu "até mais" (_ele_ é educado!) e saiu correndo até ela.

- Que bom que tudo se resolveu, não é? – Vicky sorriu e eu passei o braço por trás de sua cintura. Dei um beijo nela e me sentia extremamente feliz.

- Uhum. Viu? Comigo tudo sempre acaba bem.

- Ah é? – ela ergueu a sobrancelha. – Pois saiba, mocinho, que se você me irritar, eu tenho aquelas fotos aqui, lembra?

- Fotos? – parei. – Que fotos?

- Aquelas de dois adoráveis meninos de batom beijando um certo professor de Poções. – ela sorria triunfante.

- Ah é? – sorri de volta e recomecei a andar. – Você que pensa.

- Como assim?

- Lembra da noite do "pescoço, dose, limão"? Você não estava se preocupando muito com limites.

- Você...?

Tirei do bolso as fotos e mostrei para ela.

- Estão aqui comigo.

- Você! – ela disse ofendida. – Você se aproveitou da minha...bebedeira!

- Sim. – ela começou a pular tentando pegar as fotos, mas sou mais alto e meu braço estava erguido.

- TEODORE LUPIN! EU VOU TE MATAR!

- Primeiro vai ter que me alcançar. – saí correndo e ela foi atrás de mim. Esbarramos em alunos, derrubamos materiais e professores.

É. Esse sou eu.

Não presto, sou mentiroso, peste, incorrigível, galanteador e depravado.

Mas sou adorável, não?

* * *

><p><strong>Bem, pessoal quero pedir desculpas por não ter postado sexta passada e nem nessa. É que eu estava viajando<strong> **e tinha feito umas modificações na fic, que na que eu tinha salvo no meu e-mail, não tinha. Por isso deixei p/ hoje. Não me matem. **

**Eu ia postar os dois capítulos atrasados hoje, mas como o próximo é o último, vou deixar o suspense para semana que vem rs :D Tudo bem q esse capítulo tem muita cara de final, ne? rs Mas o capítulo 30 é tipo o epílogo. Não...É o epílogo rs.**

**Bem, dadas as desculpas e explicações, vamos aos reviews:**

**LadyProngs24 - review 1: eu já respondi a esse review? rs não lembro. Bom, se já vou responder de novo.  
>achocolatado de laranja? rs que estranho.<br>Novela mexicana msm! rsrsrsrs mas eu não dei mais detalhes do amor proibido dos dois não rs. Não era tão importante p/ fic. E coisas que dizem respeito ao Draco, não me chamam atenção.  
>Não se esqueça da fic do Tom!<strong>

**review2: sim. O fim está próximo. Semana que vem coloco o último capítulo da fic. Espero que goste.  
>E o Fred arranjou alguém e está feliz ^^ <strong>

**BarbieProngs - que bom que foi util e esse agora foi maior ne (meu teclado ta maluco aqui no site. nao to conseguindo usar acentos e nem ponto de interroga;ao. e deu pra notar que nem cedilha. o problema come;ou agora. nao sei o que aconteceu...me desculpa)**

**Ahsoka`s Padawan - pegaram! ha! agora td deu certo...**

**Beijos e ate semana que vem.  
><strong>


	30. Epílogo

Capítulo 30 – Epílogo.

Não pense que esqueci da minha pequena vingança a um certo ser ectoplasmático.

Era de noite e eu fui, sozinho, até o banheiro do segundo andar. O banheiro feminino. O banheiro da Murta Que Geme. Eu sei. Perigoso.

Ela estava admirando a noite e eu a cumprimentei:

- Boa noite, Murta.

- Lupin! – ela sorriu tentando parecer sedutora. – O que faz aqui a essa hora? Veio me fazer uma visita especial? – ela se aproximou e se apoiou nos meus ombros.

- Muito especial!

- Meeesmo? – seus olhos brilharam.

- Vim trazer um recado.

- Ah. – ela desanimou.

- De um admirador secreto. – ela voltou a ficar felizinha.

- Sério? E quem é?

- Ahhh! Se é secreto não posso falar. Mas ele me pediu para avisá-la de que vai estar esperando você na sala vazia, do segundo corredor do terceiro andar.

- É? – ela sorriu. – E ele é bonito? É Duke? Ahhh, sempre achei o Duke lindo e parecia que ele também me achava bem interessante.

- Não posso dizer quem é, mas é uma oportunidade de ouro!

- Como ele é?

- Engraçado, divertido e olha, você sabe que sou um menino e meninos não falam sobre a beleza de outros meninos, certo? Mas esse aí...eu não jogava fora não, heim amiga!

- Uhhh! Vou para lá agora mesmo!

- Não, não. Ele ainda está arrumando as coisas para o jantar à luz de velas. Quer que fique bastante romântico e especial. Se é que você me entende. – pisquei.

- Ah claro! Então, que horas?

- Às nove. Ok?

- Falta meia hora!

- O que é meia hora para alguém que esperou a vida toda? E você vai ter a eternidade para ficar com ele.

- Tudo bem. Pode dizer a ele que eu vou! – ela falou animada.

- Olha, não falta não! Ele é muito sensível e ficaria arrasado se você não aparecesse.

- Não se preocupe. Eu vou.

Saí dali sorrindo. Meu plano estava indo perfeitamente bem.

Corri até Fred, que estava ali perto e sussurrei:

- Pronto para sua parte?

Ele fez que sim e correu até onde Pirraça estava irritando uns quadros.

- Ei, seu fantasma idiota! Por que não pára de jogar bombas de bosta em quadros que não podem se defender e joga em alguém à sua altura? – ele gritou. Pirraça ficou mais transparente (acho que isso seria a versão corada dos fantasmas) e voou na direção dele.

Fred saiu correndo escadaria acima.

- Seu fantasma burro! – Pirraça jogou uma bomba em Fred, mas errou e acertou um trasgo que se sacudiu todo e bufou irritado. – Ah! Adora xingar os outros, mas não gosta de ser xingado?

- Weasley! Você vai pagar por isso! Vou te infernizar nos próximos anos mais do que nunca!

Fred chegou à sala onde eu tinha combinado com a Murta e ele entrou nela. Pirraça o seguiu.

- Fim da linha, Weasley!

- Para você também! – eu gritei. – Corre, Fred! – Fred saiu pela porta. Antes que Pirraça entendesse o que acontecia e tomasse alguma atitude, eu apontei minha varinha para a sala e gritei: - _Preso!_

- Lupin! Então está nessa também? Vocês vão me pagar! – ele tentou sair pela porta, mas bateu em uma parede invisível. – O que é isso?

- Você está preso na sala. – sorri. – Esse é um feitiço muito simples, sabe? Não sei como não pensaram nele antes. Dura 24 horas e prende qualquer ser que estiver no cômodo. _Qualquer_ ser. Podem entrar, mas não podem sair.

- O que? – ele me olhou irritado. Tentou passar pelas paredes, mas não conseguiu. Parecia sólido novamente. – Você acha isso divertido? Grande coisa! Amanhã eu pego vocês.

- Ainda não acabou. – sorri.

- Lálálálá. – era a voz de Murta subindo. Ela apareceu dentro da sala e sorriu para mim. – Onde ele está?

- Do seu lado. – eu ri e fechei a porta.

- NÃO! NÃO! Tudo menos isso! A Murta, não!

- Ei! O que você quer dizer com "Tudo menos isso, a Murta não"? – a voz dela se tornou aguda. – O que está acontecendo aqui? Cadê meu admirador secreto?

- Não tem admirador secreto, sua idiota! Eles nos prenderam aqui! – Pirraça estava em pânico.

- Prenderam? Não seja bobo, somos fantasmas! – ouvi um som dela tentando sair pela parede. – Ué...que estranho.

- Viu? Vamos passar 24 horas presos aqui!

- Bom, já que estamos sozinhos e presos aqui... – ela deu uma risadinha. – Por que não aproveitar? Sempre achei você uma gracinha.

- Sai de perto de mim! – Murta parecia estar tentando beijá-lo. – Lupin! Weasley! Eu vou pegar vocês.

- Acontece que amanhã é o último dia de aula! A essa hora, vamos estar no Expresso Hogwarts, meu caro. Até nunca mais!

Eu e Fred nos cumprimentamos felizes.

Finalmente alguém tinha se vingado daquele poltergueist irritante.

Eu soube que, depois que fomos embora, Pirraça demorou a descontar a raiva nos alunos. Estava mais preocupado em fugir da Murta, que estava apaixonada e resolveu sair de seu banheiro para ir atrás do seu "Pipi".

Hum...mas agora que eu parei para pensar...

Eu serei professor em Hogwarts!

AH DROGA!

* * *

><p><strong>Agora sim é o fim, pessoal! Espero que tenham gostado da fic e continuem me acompanhando nos novos projetos (se vierem a existir).<strong>

**Agradeço a todos que me acompanharam até aqui, pelo apoio e reviews estimulantes de sempre! **

**Agora tentarei me dedicar só à fic do Tom, apesar de ter iniciado mais duas fics por fora. Acho que nunca vou terminá-las. Eu impaquei na quarta do Tom... passei as minhas férias todas sem escrever uma linha U.U Isso que dá se apaixonar (sim, eu me apaixonei rs). Não cometam o mesmo engano.**

**Bem, vamos aos reviews:**

**Ahsoka's Padawan - Fico feliz que tenha achado hilário e eu também to triste que tenha acabado. Adoro postar e ver os comentários de vocês. Finais sempre deixam saudade...**

**LadyProngs24 - Nossa! Realmente...pior que a minha mãe rs  
>Sou doida p participar de um banquete de Hogwarts. Deve ser delicioso!  
>Sim, infelizmente esse foi o último capítulo. Espero que o tio Tom te console bem rs. <strong>

**Beijos, pessoal. Até a próxima fic!  
><strong>


End file.
